Uzumaki Origashaku-sama
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Ideaguy requested I do a Naruto x Origa Discordia x Hachishaku-sama. Dark Elf Harem Naruto, Fused Origa Discordia and Hachishaku-sama. you will see pretty much everything
1. chapter 1 (08-30 08:15:54)

**An: Consider this a Test fic, Ideaguy suggested and considered that i should create Naruto x Origa Discordia x Hachishaku-sama, by combining both elements from my two current popular fics Uzumaki Hachishaku-sama and Uzumaki Naruto dark elf Queen's Harbinger. So i thought why not try this? I'll give it a shot though i hope you like the idea do enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: The Birth of Origashaku-sama.

The Kyuubi was a nine tailed demon fox, which had the power to destroy mountains with a single swipe of it's tail could smash through the trees just as easily as one could Breath and fueled with rage to destroy everything in it's path.

Right now The village hidden in the leaf was standing in it's way

its Shinobi stood in it's way

and the Yondaime Hokage of the leaf was in it's way on top of a toad with a child in his arms.

The Giant demon Fox Roared

" Forgive me for what i must do Naruto, forgive me" Said the Yondaime as he kissed his son's forehead before preparing the seals for his son to carry a burden.

Unknown to the Yondaime he failed to notice a woman in the shadows, as the said woman was watching the battle with Interest, The Woman's name was Origa of Discordia the Mistress of Darkness and Dark Elf Queen of Eostia.

Now why was the Dark elf queen here in this world when she should be in hers ruling her kingdom?

While she was in her kingdom she felt a disturbance and it was calling her plus she sensed alot of power that was also calling her, she needed to check it out and see what exactly made her come here to this dimension, the disturbance she felt led her here to this exact location.

(Shrine Temple in Fire Country)

On the Night of the Kyuubi attack was a Priest Shrine temple that held lots of treasures, Historical data, Scrolls, You name it on that fateful night earthquakes were rumbling from Konoha the leaf village to the capital of fire country, The Kyuubi was attacking the leaf village as it's Shinobi were trying to defend it.

inside the temple various objects were shaking due to the earthquakes as some stuff fell off shelves like pots, vases and small statues, The temple was looking a mess as paintings fell down with scrolls falling off the bookcase, Only thing that was still standing was a pedestal, that was holding something on top of it and what was iit holding was a 30 inch Jizo seal statue as you could see writing with a warning by saying:

' Don't touch! Very dangerous entity sealed inside!'

Now what was so dangerous about this Jizo seal statue? and what was it containing?

With one more earthquake the Pedestal tilted and with a slow motion the Jizo seal Statue fell off and fell onto the ground broken in half.

Once the Statue fell apart a rather tall shadowed figure manifested itself out the broken statue looming over it's broken prison.

 **" Po po po po Po Po Po Po" chanted a masculine voice the shadowed being was doing as it Smiled creepily stretching out it's long arms and long slender legs as it began to spoke.**

 **" I ... am FREE!!! I am free from the confines of that accused prison those monks sealed me in!" The Shadowed figure said in a female voice as she looked around her surroundings seeing that she was in a temple of some sort by the looks of it she grinned coldly turning to her direction.**

 **She Sensed alot of Yokai chakra! and it was coming from Konoha, for 50 years she had been sealed away during the 2nd Shinobi war! and now that Yokai chakra was attracting her! she needed it because the Jizo seal held her in for so long that she was getting thirsty for Yokai power! she walked up towards a wall and punched it making a big hole as she floated in the air taking to the dark sky as she flew to where konoha was, her Dark Blue eyes saw a giant fox destroying a village she grinned sensing it's anger, its rage! it's magnificent amount of Yokai chakra she was on her way to that Giant fox And try to absorb some of its Chakra to replenish her stamina and power.**

(Outskirts of Konoha)

" Intriguing... this demonic nine tailed fox is, Such hatred and power i Can feel... if only I could use my powers to influence the beast and have it serve my monster army" Thought Origa who was still watching with Interest seeing the blonde haired man in a coat summon something that she herself could not cross if she had great power.

Besides it wasn't like the Shinigami wanted her soul soon judging by the way things were going with the boy,

 **The Spirit, made her way to her destination following the fox as she floated up in the air watching as she Widened her eyes** **seeing a Blonde haired man summon the shinigami**

It wasn't long before the Kyuubi in all it's might fell to the strong grip of the death god pulling it into the body of the baby boy which shocked Origa, Seeing the man make seals along the child's body, in doing so the Shinigami left with it's prize, a man's body was now souless for that very same reason falling dead as the child cried.

Before the Shinigami could leave he cast a glance at the 8 foot tall woman as she looked back at him unfazed as the Shinigami finally vanished away he was aware of what the 8 feet tall woman was and knew of her history as he regarding what she did years ago he said nothing and just vanished leaving her Alone.

Origa who was in the shadows caught this and wondered what the shinigami saw in his direction, guess she wasn't exactly alone as she thought narrowing her eyes she began to walk out the shadows heading towards the crying baby boy Origa knelt down examining the child to find faint whisker like birth marks on his face, Origa suspected this was a side affect of seeing such sealing, which would mean the instant the humans knew of the Fox's current existence they would realize the fox is still alive in this child.

Origa realized what this could also mean, the Humans would lash out calling for the child's death, if such a thing happened the Child would never reach his own potential and power, They would keep him weak and stunt his growth in power.

She wasn't going to allow that. she wasn't going to let the Humans waste such potential.

Picking up the crying baby, remembering his name, her ears twitched when she heard a creepy chant she looked up and looked in shock at what was before her.

 **"Po... po... po... po... PO!" Chanted The tall Woman glaring at Origa Discordia.**

Origa couldn't describe what she was seeing... she saw a very tall woman in front of her, she is much taller than she is! why is this woman so abnormally _big!_

"Who or what are you?" Whispered Origa Discordia glaring at The tall woman holding her scepter.

The tall woman focused her attention on the newborn baby boy crying ignoring Origa's question she reached out her long arm to take him from Origa only to be blasted by a energy blast from Origa's scepter as it sent her into a tree

Origa narrowed her eyes looking at the tall woman who had the appearance of wearing a white morning dress and straw hat before her eyes widened at seeing the tall woman get back up looking completely unscathed.

Origa didn't understand... that blast she casted would have killed anyone and yet this woman isn't harmed or damaged!

"I'm going to ask again! who are you!?" Demanded Origa still holding the crying Naruto while aiming her scepter at The tall lady.

 **" I am... Hachishaku-sama... you are?" Hachishaku-sama now asked looking at the dark elf Queen with slight interest as she could see this woman before her had power within her _dark_ power and it was attracting her but she was thirsty for Yokai chakra that was sealed into the boy.**

Origa could only stare, something was off about this woman... or was she Even a _woman._ Origa detected lots of power and _evil_ energy into this woman

"I am Origa Discordia, Dark elf Queen of Eostia, What are you?" Origa introduced but asked again wanting to know exactly what she _is._

 **"I am a Yokai..." She answered creepily staring at origa then stared towards Naruto in Origa's arms.**

 _"So that explains it! she's a demon!"_ Origa thought but soon leaped away when she saw Hachishaku-sama's hair turned into barbed hooks and attempted to attack her.

 **"Give me the boy... and I'll let you live..." Hachishaku-sama spoke**

Origa narrowed her eyes there was no way in hell she was giving up this boy who has a demon fox contained within him.

"Never!" Origa spat before putting Naruto down and used her scepter to blast Hachishaku-sama again only for the 8 foot tall woman to dash at her in speed and caught Origa in a choke hold pinning the dark elf Queen against a tree.

Origa gagged as she was being choked by Hachishaku-sama, she used her free hand to blast lighting at Hachishaku-sama's face which made the tall woman drop Origa who got her scepter and blasted Hachishaku-sama with dark fire.

Hachishaku-sama looked murderous as she extended her nails into claws and lunged at Origa in a attempt to claw and rip apart the dark elf Queen.

Origa dodged a few of Hachishaku-sama's claw strikes as the dark elf woman used a ice spell to freeze Hachishaku-sama in solid ice.

Origa stared seeing the ice starting to crack and that Hachishaku-sama was breaking free.

"Oh no you don't!" Origa Said narrowing her eyes as she snapped her fingers causing the ice to shatter and evaporate into nothingness

With a sigh of relief she finally defeated the tall woman as she hurried over to where Naruto was as she used her sleep spell to put him to sleep before she could grab him she froze feeling a shiver down her spine she turned her head slowly and saw Hachishaku-sama towering over her.

"PO!" Hachishaku-sama yelled with her scary expression and tackled Origa on the ground knocking the scepter out the dark elf queen's hand. The tall woman overshadowed herself into her spirit form and went inside of Origa Discordia.

Origa had a horrified expression as she screamed with her eyes glowing red and she was glowing.

"AAAAAAAHH!!!!" Screamed Origa with her body on fire and that a swirl of darkness and Yokai chakra surrounded her, her body was reforming as she screamed much louder as she was completely consumed and swallowed by a mixture of Yokai Chakra and her dark magic.

"No! NOOOO!!!" Were her last words as her whole body changed and her visage.

The Darkness and Yokai chakra vanished off of Origa who is completely naked.. she slightly cracked opened her eyes which were blurry as she struggled to stand as she noticed something was completely off about her.

The first thing she noticed that she felt very _tall_ and that her breasts were very _heavy_. her vision gotten better as she looked at how long her dark skinned arms were as they were slender like.

She ran to the nearest pond to get a good look at her appearance.

Widening her eyes in shock she saw everything was off about her body she was very tall, same height as Hachishaku-sama! her breasts were heavy and large, her thighs and hips were round and plump... everything about her body was big! Even her ass.

She noticed she still has her dark skin, her hair was still long that it reached down to her ankles.

Her eyes.. were different, her right eye was Amber colored and her left eye was dark blue.

looking down at her nails they were sharp and long.

Then it hit Origa, her and Hachishaku-sama merged as one! meaning Hachishaku-sama attempted to Possess her and gain control over her body and mind but because of Origa's will and the dark magic within her caused a chain reaction against Hachishaku-sama's spirit that tried to enter into Origa's body.

"Po..." Was her first words as she clamped her mouth in shock, her voice is much higher and doubled meaning she has Hachishaku-sama's voice mixed with her voice.

Grasping her head, she felt the memories of Hachishaku-sama awaken within her mind! her memories of Eostia and her ruling were shared with Hachishaku-sama's memories.

Origa now looked towards The sleeping baby Naruto, as she reached for him and felt him glow red with Yokai chakra as it seeped into her feeling her strength and ghost physical form increase.

Origa grinned a ear to ear smile staring at the sleeping boy.

"You **will** do **Naruto** Uzumaki..." She spoke as her long elf ears twitched hearing something else coming her way as she cradled Naruto in her arms and took him.

She wasn't sure where to go... maybe she could try opening a portal to head back to Eostia but her mind for some reason told her to stay here.. like she has to connect with this world

She waved off the thought of returning to her world and decided to vanished away with Naruto in her arms.

She didn't know how did this merging feels.. but one thing for sure it felt Amazing to her.

She wasn't Origa Discordia anymore or Hachishaku-sama... she wasn't just two different people...

She was One Entity that would put the Yokai and demons to shame. A Monster that kills children... a dark elf Queen with a goal of ruling all.. fused into a New Entity.

Now sitting in a cave deep in the forest currently breast feeding Young Naruto who was suckling on her nipple.

"Po... po... po... po..." She chanted caressing baby Naruto who was drinking milk from her.

Looking down at the boy with a smile, the boy reminded her of Chloe.

Smiling at what she could do with this boy now that his parents are presumably dead. She could raise him all to herself and make him her new subordinate and future mate.

Realizing she has no people that would serve her and that her faithful servant Chloe are out of her reach meaning her title of Dark Queen is in shambles.

A new fate has arisen.

A new different path she is now walking on..

She now walks down the path of Yokai and Mistress of Darkness.

And Naruto Uzumaki her Future subordinate and mate will remain at her side.

Smiling as she rested her back against the wall with Naruto still sucking on her breast.

Her name...?

What was her name now since she has fused?

Grinning a creepy smile Origa had finally spoken..

"The Elemental nations will know my name as **_Origashaku-sama."_** Spoken

Origashaku-sama with a sadistic grin.

 _To be continued._

 **An: And there we have it! lets see how good will this new story get. since i basically fused the elements of both popular stories of mine into one! everything will be entirely different!**

 **But will need more work and development.**

 **This story is called Uzumaki Origashaku-sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A place to stay?

(The Next day)

Origashaku-sama now off to find her a decent place to stay and raise her future subordinate, she couldn't stay in a cave which wasn't home like for her. She wondered where could she go? this new world she is in, is much different than hers... in her Eostia her skies were red while this world has blue skies.. so much she needed to learn about this world and how to function in it.

Currently wearing a Black morning dress while wearing a black sun hat she couldn't stand wearing anything that's light colored especially if it's white. While at the same time she's wearing a purple sash for Naruto to be carried in as the boy was just sleep and safe around Origashaku-sama.

Looking at her reflection in the nearest river she could see Hachishaku-sama's visage, she wondered how long will this merging wear off? or... it could be permanent meaning she will remain to look like this for the rest of her life she wondered what would Chloe say if she were to see her like this.

Chloe... the half human half dark elf, her loyal and faithful subordinate, Origashaku-sama thought about her servant after her fusing with Hachishaku-sama. Chloe was very loyal to her and was always at her side, She didn't know whether if she could return to her world and convince Chloe to come with her on this new path she has chosen.

Meaning she would have to throw away her status as Dark Elf Queen... meaning she would also have to release the Monsters she has under her control with the use of her dark Magic and let them be free.

What of her people?

She knew her race of dark elves in her world were on the brink of extinction and death.. that they depended on her for survival, Could she really abandon her people to start anew on this new path she's walking? She was sure that her people would be fine without her... maybe she could fake her death and take Chloe with her on this new path.

Meaning her and Chloe would be the only two dark elves in this new world called the elemental nations. She wondered how was she going to rebuild her race here?

With a glance at Baby Naruto who is still sleeping in her sash she knew he was the answer to help her rebuild her race. Maybe she could get Chloe to help... start anew since would be the only two dark elf females here with one boy.

Closing her eyes thinking hard of her decision clenching her fists.. she hasn't forgotten about Celestine Lucross her Enemy and Rival.

She no longer has any interest in fighting Celestine anymore, no more fighting it's time their rivalry ends.

She's made up her mind... as she opened a portal with her dark magic and transported back to eostia to bring Chloe with her along with any of her spell books and other belongings.

( Eostia Dark Castle)

The Dark Castle, its origin rose from the earth, guarded by a magical force field that protects it from outside threats of any kind, the effects of the force field made the sky red Should it be day or night, the air is harder to breathe and earth life slowly dies around the castle.

The owner of this Castle is Origa of Discordia.

The portal opened Within the dark castle of Eostia Origashaku-sama was walking down the hallways heading to her private chambers to take anything she needed to take with her to the new world the elemental nations staring at the door of her chambers she opened it.

Opening the door walking in, having a good look at her private chambers seeing this place looked like a laboratory or some sorts she had lots of books on dark magic, lots of scrolls, various ingredients for remedies for potions and spells along with any other incantation, then looking around at everything she had at her disposal.

With a Swish and flick using her hands her dark magic started packing up all of her spell books, scrolls, ingredients putting it all in one storage trunk. While her Magic was doing all of the packing she went over to a table and put baby Naruto on it who was still sleeping as she removed the blanket he was covered in staring at his stomach as she saw the Kyuubi seal make it's appearance before she could touch the seal she heard a voice.

" Origa-sama your back... i-" The blonde Dark elf spoke before widening her eyes in shock staring at her Queen with her mouth agape

"Origa-sama!?" She squeaked in disbelief at how big her Queen has gotten.

Origashaku-sama turned towards her faithful servant with a calm expression

The blonde Dark elf looked behind her Queen and saw a human baby boy narrowing her eyes at a human baby boy.

" Origa-sama what is that Human baby doing here?" She said almost reaching for her dagger only for Origashaku-sama's hair sway into a tendril and smack the dagger out Chloe's hand while the blonde looked baffled at her Queen's behavior.

" Stay your hand, Chloe this Human boy will be an exception for us and the new path we will walk on" Origashaku-sama said confusing Chloe who tilted her head.

" What do you mean my lady? can this Human really fit into your kingdom?" Chloe Questioned and to her surprise she saw her Queen shake her head.

"This child holds a demon fox inside him, with great god like potential" Origashaku-sama replied before telling her faithful servant about what she witnessed and explained to Chloe about her fusion and encounter with Hachishaku-sama Chloe could only have the expression of a gapping fish after hearing her Queen's fusion with the Monsterous Hachishaku-sama that is a Yokai.

" What is his name my lady?" Chloe asked looking at Naruto

" The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki... from what i learned.." Origashaku-sama said before looking at naruto's seal on his stomach as she touched it as she saw two soul fragments of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki meaning they left apart of their souls inside Naruto as a failsafe should the fox Wish to control him, she even saw the Fox's memories too and who was it's first jailor Mito Uzumaki founder of the Uzumaki clan then she passed it down to kushina Uzumaki. Then she saw the yondaime's memories of him battling Madara Uchiha who summoned the Kyuubi and controlled the beast into destroying Konoha.

Channeling her Dark magic into the seal making a few adjustments. her dark magic molded the boy's chakra as it fused

Inside the seal Kyuubi while it was under it's slumber, the cage and the fox itself was consumed in Darkness and was now being under the complete will and influence of Origashaku-sama just to keep the beast in check and so it won't controll her future mate.

Origashaku-sama turned to Chloe.

" You and i have alot to do considering this boy, once he is 12 years of age i have something planned for him..." She spoke looking at her future monster with a light Smirk before looking at her faithful servant.

"Chloe" Said Origashaku-sama sternly making Chloe turn to her attention.

"Yes?" Replied the dark elf teenager.

"I want you to come with me on this brand new path that I'm walking on... i have decided to abandon my status as Queen and give up on the war between Celestine and i, Will you follow me? even if I'm not your Queen anymore" Spoken Origashaku-sama with seriousness.

Chloe could only look even more shocked.

"But my lady... what about the people? what will they do without you?" Chloe asked wondering what made her Queen say this.

"The people are free to do as they please I'm sure they will be fine without me.. will you be with me? join me on this new conquest..." Origashaku-sama said looking at her faithful servant.

Not in a position to say no Chloe owed Origashaku-sama her life and has taken care of her she looked up at her Mother figure.

"I will come with you Lady Origa" Spoken Chloe with a smile as Origashaku-sama smiled.

"Pack up, we're leaving... I'm going to fake my death have to make it look convincing" Said Origashaku-sama putting Naruto back in her sash while using her dark magic to poof away her storage trunks with all of her belongings.

Two days later at the dark cathedral was a funeral for Origa Discordia the dark elf Queen, her cause of death was that someone poisoned her wine and it killed her guards are now looking for the culprit on who murdered the queen, Could it have been Chloe? The Council accused Chloe is the murderer given how Chloe was always close to Origa, So Chloe is now a fugitive for the 'murder' of Origa Discordia as the news spread that the dark elves were now without a Queen.

As for the Monsters Origa once had control over have been killed and the human slaves

(Meanwhile)

After the funeral Origashaku-sama opened her portal with Chloe at her side as they took one last glance at her former Kingdom as Naruto was in her sash.

"Well... goodbye Eostia" Origashaku-sama said with a small smile as her and Chloe walked into the portal and left their world.

( The Elemental nations.)

The Portal opened revealing Origashaku-sama and Chloe who is holding her belongings while Naruto is Origashaku-sama's sash.

"Where are we My lady?" Chloe asked looking at her former Queen.

Origashaku-sama is smiling as she unsealed the very destination that has been sealed up.

"My dear Chloe, we are at Uzushirogakure... our newest home and our new future village to start our race..." Said Origashaku-sama looking at the village that was currently in ruins from the 2nd shinobi war.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I'll do better in the next chapter, I'll pull a timeskip. i like how this story has gotten more attention because i fused both stories of mine into one.**

 **As for the paring aside it's labeled as Naruto x Origashaku-sama. ( Fused Origa and Hachishaku-sama)**

 **As for a Harem? I'm not sure..**

 **Should I do a Harem? probably not... since everything in this story will be entirely different**

 **Origashaku-sama is going to be real possessive over Naruto. So sorry Harems denied Don't change my mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: This story is getting alot of attention, I'll grant your wish**

 **The official paring is: Naruto x Origashaku-sama x Chloe. And it's going to stay like that, Had i thought this through i would have invited Miria from Elf Hime Nina to help Origashaku-sama and Chloe rebuild their race but I'll do that idea in another story.** **Do enjoy today's new chapter.**

Chapter 3: A place to stay part 2.

finally at the Gates of Uzushiogakure which looked Destroyed as Origashaku-sama and Chloe calmly walked in only to gasp at what they saw seeing the remains of Naruto's dead kin littering all over the ground, They walked further into the village looking in shock at the Destroyed village as Chloe looked from Destroyed buildings, remains of dead Uzumaki clan.

Marching over to the Uzukage tower seeing it also look deserted then Origashaku-sama darted her eyes at the Uzu Daimyo Castle that looked pretty much deserted but still intact.

" So... this is Naru-kun's clan's home..." Origashaku-sama spoke spoke as she walked inside the Uzukage tower heading into the Office with Chloe following seeing lots of dead uzu nins along side other dead bodies seeing their molded headbands, Which confirmed these Dead nins were Iwa, Kumo and Kiri Shinobi heading over to the desk where burned up paperwork and what not was at as she picked up a Disfigured Booklet opening it as she blew the dust off of it The Hand writing of the Sandaime Uzukage.

Shanks Uzumaki

( An: Yes Shanks from one piece deal with it)

Origashaku-sama starts reading what was said in the booklet

" Dear Fellow Surviving Uzumaki, I am Red Hair Shanks Uzumaki the Sandaime Uzukage, i am leaving you this message Should you be a survivor of our unfortunate fate, I am writing this as my last entry. The combined forces of Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure at this time making their way across the ocean to lay siege to our village. We took a brave front and battled the combined forces of the three villages... but our forces were falling... we tried to ask Konoha for help but it seems they never reached our call for help... and has left us to death, Seeing that we were betrayed we had no choice but to make our last stand against the Enemy alongside my Shinobi and the Uzu Daimyo and his samurai we all fought to the death and accepted our fates. I leave this book to any surviving Uzumaki who managed to make it out alive the purge in hopes we would not be forgotten and that we are to be avenged by those who feared us for our power and strength that also includes betrayers who left us to die. And P.S if you ever find our vault that is in the Uzu Daimyo Castle holds lots of treasures and scrolls only a Uzumaki can open the vault. " Origashaku-sama said finished reading the booklet scowling.

She tossed the book away sitting on a chair... taken in everything that she and Chloe learned..

Now they knew Naruto now is the last of his clan... it's very tragic...

"What are we going to do My lady how are we going to start our race here?" Asked Chloe as Origashasku-sama looked at her

"It's simple... we're going to start our new generation of Dark Elves with Naru-kun" She said with Chloe's eyes threatening to pop out hoping she misheard her former Queen..

"Yes Chloe, Naruto will father our future children we will be his wives and teach him how to be a man" Said Origashaku-sama.

"But my lady, I'm not sure if I'm ready... to be a mother... and you know how I feel about-" Chloe retorted but was silenced by her mother figure's hand.

"Chloe... i know how you feel about letting someone touch you... but we need to do this in order to revive our race by helping Naruto restore his clan with our genes i can't do this alone and i need your help" Origashaku-sama said looking at her surrogate daughter.

"Will you help me down this path to restart our next generation of Dark Elves. with Uzumaki and Namikaze blood?" Asked Origashaku-sama seeing Chloe look away feeling conflicted.

"Very well, I'll do it for you my lady... when exactly do we do this?" Asked Chloe looking at her leader.

"We start rebuilding our race once he is at the age of 12... we're starting him off early to be a man... I'll make a potion to make both of us highly fertile when the time comes" Said Origashaku-sama looking at the sleeping baby Naruto that was currently sucking on her breast drinking her milk as she blushed lightly seeing him suck her off.

"We're going to produce strong Dark Elves..." She said looking at him she couldn't wait in 12 years.

"How are we going to rebuild Uzushirogakure with it being in ruins?" Asked Chloe with Origashaku-sama thinking it over

"I'll think of something to rebuild it" She said wondering how was she going to pull it off.

( Eostia at the moment)

A certain Mercenary was very upset as he clenched his fist in absolute anger he heard word of Origa Discordia's death now why was he angry about her death?

He dreamed of a perfect paradise where all woman in this pitiful land would submit to all men's sexual desires and he wanted Origa apart of it he wanted to break the Dark Elf Queen by making her a submissive bitch and slave to his cock.

Such a waste that she died and Chloe the dark half elf went missing and is no where to be found.

He sent his spies to pay attention and find Chloe everywhere in this land he was just going to have to break her.

Origa maybe dead but at least he can focus on the shield maidens and Celestine as he grinned at the thought but was still angry that Origa turned out dead.

( In Celestine's Castle)

Celestine could only look shocked staring at Claudia her bodyguard.

"Are you certain of this?" Asked the reborn high elf goddess seeing her subordinate nod.

"Yes my lady, Origa Discordia is dead" Said Claudia looking at her leader who frowned as she looked away.

How was it possible? how was it possible for her rival to die? both her and Origa were known to be immortal something is amiss just how did Origa exactly die? It was quite unheard of.

And Chloe was the one who did it? That surprised Celestine, Chloe had always been at Origa's side it didn't make sense Chloe just couldn't have done it?

Celestine could tell something was wrong about this...

If Origa is actually dead then the war is over... meaning the dark elves were now without origa Discordia to lead them.

"My lady?" Asked Claudia in concern

"That it be all for now, thanks Claudia" Spoke Celestine looking away as Claudia bowed and left her leader alone who is pondering in thought about Origa's death why did she have a feeling that something is wrong with this picture.

( Konoha Hokage Tower)

"Still no sign of Naruto Jiraiya?" Asked the Sandaime looking at the toad sage who shook his head.

"No... not even the toads can find him, we've looked everywhere for him..." Spoke the Toad sage seeing his sensei frown and look away.

"I believe he was taken last night..." Spoke the Sandaime smoking his pipe with jiraiya having a look of worry.

" You don't think it was Iwa that found out Minato had a son?" Jiraiya asked with his sensei shake his head.

"No... After the sealing was done I've sent hunter nins to find Naruto... their inuzuka's I've sent stated that Naruto was taken away by someone powerful... the culprit scent's had a smell of unimaginable power and is something that can't be dealt with..." The sandaime said while scowling

"Who do you think it is? I'll see if I can get the toads in on this maybe they can tell us and describe the culprit who took Naruto..." Jiraiya said heading for the window.

"Very well... try to have your spy network look everywhere for Naruto..." The Sandaime said seeing Jiraiya nod then leave.

 _"Where are you Naruto...?"_ Thought the Sandaime smoking his pipe.

( With Origashaku-sama)

Currently at the Daimyo Castle in the treasure room looking at the vault she was quite amazed at how big this Castle was, much bigger than her dark palace as she looked at the vault seeing she'd have to open it with Naruto's blood as she poked baby Naruto with her nail drawing Little blood as he cried a Little she quickly soothed him Letting one drop of blood touch the seal of the vault as it opened wide walking in she saw lots of treasures the Uzumaki's had own. From Weapons, to Scrolls, to Artifacts, Statues you name it as she walked towards the scrolls seeing lots Of fuinjutsu scrolls and summoning scrolls it seemed like she was going to be here for some time now and train herself with her fused powers as she also saw a Strange Red Oni mask with black markings on it, picking it up also looking at the scroll for the said Mask opening it up to read it.

" The Mask of Tarakudo? King of Shadowkahn?" Shesaid Looking at the mask then back at the scroll reading it's information on what does it do.

" Summon all tribes of the Shadowkahn?" Said Chloe looked up reading this mask with interest as she stared at it.

Origashaku-sama's right hand was molded with Yokai chakra mixed with black magic as she absorbed all of the demonic power from the mask, Emerging from the ground behind her and Chloe with Naruto in her sash were human shaped creatures decked out in Black Ninja robes and Masks

The two looked up in awe seeing these black figures.

Origashaku-sama grasped her head as she felt the memories of Tarakudo and that he was king of Oni and Shadowkhan... she even obtained some of his mental powers with a grin she gave her first command.

"Alright my Dark Shinobi... now that all of you are under my direct command and first order i will give you all is to clean up this Castle and to clean the whole village! Bury all of the Uzumaki in their respective grave sites so their souls can rest easy. And Try to rebuild Uzushirogakure for me please?" Origashaku-sama said as they did their first command following their new leader

"What now Origashaku-sama?" Chloe said looking at her master.

"We see what else the Uzumaki's possess then we'll hit the hay" Origashaku-sama spoke as she picked up a summoning scroll summoning Dragon Minions that once were under the control of The dragon Demon Shendu.

Hours later.

Origashaku-sama is sleeping in the Royal uzu daimyo master bedroom with Chloe sleeping in the same bed with her, Naruto is in a baby crib she conjured up.

( Origashaku-sama's dream scape)

Sitting on the New Uzu throne with Little Naruto on her lap who is 6 years old with Chloe at her side as her dream had started to change.

Instead of being in the Uzu Throne She was on top of a pile of Dead children looking around all she could see was just piles of dead children as she saw someone she did not expect to see.

"It's you!" Yelled Origashaku-sama.

 **"Po... po... po .. Good Evening Origa-san..." Spoke _Hachishaku-sama_ with a grin on her face** **staring at her fused partner.**

 _To be continued_

 **An: That's it for chapter 3 I'll update again when I get better I've caught a cold and make the next chapter longer, wanted to show this chapter today and everyone's reactions.**

 **Naruto x Origashaku-sama x Chloe is confirmed and it's going to stay like that.**

 **In the next chapter Origashaku-sama's powers will be explained, A time skip and i plan on making Naruto just like he is in my Harbinger fic...**

 **So far this fic is progressing just needs a Little work. when I get better I'll definitely make chapter 4 long maybe around 4k or 5k this time.**

 **And What will Chloe get from the Uzumaki vault? what powers should she have?**

 **Until next time, see you all later thank you for loving this new fic of mine. After I update This story again I'll get back to work on both Uzumaki Naruto Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger and Uzumaki Hachishaku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Wassup! I'm getting half better with my cold! i can see lots of you are wanting to see Hachishaku-sama and Origa talk. Remember in this chapter her fused powers are explained.** **I will pull a time skip.**

 **And** **to Story Artist: I'll consider your idea someday i like what you gave me.**

 **New Challenger: I'll see about it since I am a fan of Jyoka's work and stories about Hachishaku-sama, Kankandara and Syren.**

 **Alright** **since I've thought this through I'm planning on adding Miria the dark elf from elf hime nina to this story but she won't show up until the later chapters.** **So there will be a minor Elf hime Nina cross. Meaning Naruto gets three dark elves as his wives and it's going to stay like that How does that sound?**

 **And No.. i haven't made a plan about fusing Chloe with someone so i can't make that happen, though I'll give her special powers from the Uzumaki treasure vault.**

 **And don't worry Volt and his goons will be in a world of hurt in the later chapters i promise you I'll make it satisfying.**

I **will be re reading some of your suggestions and opinions to reconsider what needs to be done in this new story of mine.**

 **Just** **so you know Hachishaku-sama will be exactly like how she is in ' Uzumaki Hachishaku'**

 **Official Pairing: Naruto x Origashaku-sama ( Fused) X Chloe x Miria. ( Might as well make it into a small Harem since he has three Dark Elves)**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Powers of Fusion.

( Origashaku-sama's Dream Scape)

"It's you!" Yelled Origashaku-sama.

"Po... po... po .. Good Evening Origa-san..." Spoke Hachishaku-sama with a grin on her face staring at her fused partner.

"How are you here? inside my mindscape?" Asked Origashaku-sama staring at Hachishaku-sama

 **"You seem to forget Origa-san the moment i attempted to possess you failed due to your dark magic and your incredible will to suppress me from taking over your body.. However... our souls have became one. In other words because of this _fusion_ our souls have linked and merged together as one.." Hachishaku-sama explained seeing Origashaku-sama look surprised.**

"So... you mean-" She spoke but Hachishaku-sama cut her off.

 **"Yes Origa, our fusion is permanent, i can't get out of your body i am trapped in your soul and mind, yet you have my physical appearance and Yokai nature plus my abilities, We're going to be stuck like this for eternity." Hachishaku-sama said with her dark blue eyes closed as she folded her arms under her heavy breasts.**

Origashaku-sama could only remain silent after hearing what the 8 foot spirit said, Their fusion is _permanent_ guess it can't be helped she'll have to accept it.

"What exactly is your story?" Asked Origashaku-sama staring at her fused partner who opened one eye.

 **"I am Hachishaku-sama... the 8 foot tall woman... As you know i am a Yokai, a _Demon_ at that. Most refer to me as a Monster which is true... because I am, i am a killer of children" Hachishaku-sama said with the last part in a dark tone.**

Origashaku-sama's blood froze when she heard how Hachishaku-sama is a child killer, Did that mean she was going to wind up killing children too?

 **"For Eons i have existed throughout the elemental nations even around the era of the sage of the Six Paths. During the Sage of the Six Paths i was once Human.. and lived in a village training young boys on how to be men by having sex with them" She said with Origashaku-sama looking surprised at her with a slight blush.**

 **"I was forgotten by my village and by the very young boys i train to be men... I disappeared and was never seen again my death became a mystery and i ended up becoming a Vengeful spirit. I lived a lonely life.. my Mother died of Childbirth because of my abnormal growth.. my Father abandoned me after realizing i was something entirely different" She spoke with sorrow looking at her fused partner.**

( An: Before any of you ask if that's Hachishaku-sama's actual origin no it's not believe me I've tried looking up for her backstory which I couldn't find so had to make it up and use the toshi Densetsu Hachishaku-sama reference)

"And you were sealed away by monks were you not?" Asked Origashaku-sama as she has seen a memory of Hachishaku-sama sealed away.

 **"Correction, I was sealed away... There was four Monks that attempted to seal me away to stop me from killing anymore children. There was the Monks of the East, West, South, and North i challenged each of these monks... I encountered the West Monk who was the first one to die at my hands.. The North Monk met his end right after i killed the west monk, The South Monk and i had a very fun dance of the death but unfortunately i killed him as well." Hachishaku-sama answered with a scowl as she remembered how she fought the monks.**

"The East Monk?" Questioned Origashaku-sama wanting to know what happened to him.

 **"I've nearly killed him had his master not stepped in and stopped me from trying to kill him... They both fought together against me** **and to a result they managed to defeat me by sealing me away in a damn Jizo Seal Statue before I was sealed i took the life of the east Monk's master... in a final attempt of taking my enemies down with me but unfortunately the Little bastard is alive while i killed his master." Hachishaku-sama said replaying that exact event in her mind on how she was sealed.**

"You don't think it's possible that the East Monk is still alive after all these years of you being imprisoned?" Origashaku-sama asking seeing Hachishaku-sama look away with a frown.

 **"I am not entirely sure... i know he's up to old age by now... the East Monk was the youngest when i fought him unlike the other Monks I've killed they were much more mature** **. But _IF_ he is still alive which i highly doubt** **.. We have to kill him before he becomes a future threat... we can't let him realize I've been set free and is inside you now" Said Hachishaku-sama with her fusion partner nodding in understanding seeing she was right the East Monk has to die.**

"What are the perks to our fused abilities?" Questioned Origashaku-sama as Hachishaku-sama grinned.

 **"You have my abilities... you have my Monster Strength, my intanigiblity, my immortality,** **my Hair Hooks, Teleportation, manipulate the dead, has the ability to turn anyone into a Yokai Thrall, my flight" Said Hachishaku-sama.**

"Anything else?" Asked Origashaku-sama.

 **"Watch this" Hachishaku-sama stood up flexing her arm balling her fist as a white bubble formed around her fist and punched the air as you could see the air crack and tremors soon shook Origashaku-sama's Mindscape.**

"What the hell was that!?" Said a shocked Origashaku-sama.

 **"I have the power to cause earthquakes, there is a reason why I'm the strongest Yokai, with the power of causing great earthquakes i alone could destroy The world if i wanted too." Spoke Hachishaku-sama to show exactly why she was feared for her power**

 **"I have much more powers i will share with you..." She spoke**

"So... tell me the real reason you brought me here?" Asked The fused Dark Elf Queen.

 **"I hear your planning on reviving your race correct? and using Naru-kun? Due to us fused there will be a chance that our children won't be just full blooded Dark elves with Namikaze/ Uzumaki Blood.. they will also be part Yokai.. our children will be very powerful... you've made the right choice in taking Naruto-kun... i have some plans to share since I've been meaning to tell you this" Hachishaku-sama said smiling.**

"Go ahead I'm listening..." Said Origashaku-sama interested on what the 8 foot Yokai had on her mind as Hachishaku-sama leaned into Origashaku-sama's ear and started whispering everything she has plans for the future of the Elemental Nations

"So that's how it's going to be? Let Naru-kun seek vengeance on Konoha while we secretly do something in the shadows to set things in motion?" Origashaku-sama asked with Hachishaku-sama nodding.

 **"So? Are we in this together? are we going to raise hell in this land while giving a army of our perfect children to our beloved mate Naruto-kun sharing him with your Little servant" Hachishaku-sama said with a evil wicked smile putting her hand out in a handshake gesture.**

"Yes i am in. We have to do this for our Future children and to protect Naruto-kun at all costs" Origashaku-sama said without hesitation shaking Hachishaku-sama's hand with her own evil smile.

Oh yes... With these two perfectly fused together... a Alliance has been formed... a Alliance between a Former Dark Elf Queen and a Vengeful 8 foot Spirit that preys after children was now born.

( The Next Day)

"So you've leaving? when will you be back?" Asked Chloe who is holding Baby Naruto looking at her former Queen.

"I should be back within two hours... there's some things i have to do alone, just take care of Naru-kun for me" Origashaku-sama said as she teleported leaving Chloe alone with Naruto who stared at her while she stared back.

( With Origashaku-sama)

She finally made it to her destination, as she has came to a vacant isolated Village untouched by the shinobi world and untouched by time as she walked into the village that was in ruins.

"There it is..." She grinned as her right fist balled up glowing burnt orange as she raised her fist in the air.

 **"PO PO PO!" Origashaku-sama Chanted slamming her right fist on the ground as a small tremor and burrowing of Children Hands popped up out the ground then dug back underground to dig something out.**

Smiling evilly she finally received her prize she was looking for as the hands popped up again holding a Skull of a Cow.

Walking forward she took the Skull, and just grinned staring at it.

(With Chloe)

She stared at Baby Naruto who is in his crib, he stared at her.

She wondered why was her Queen asking her of this... she just feels conflicted on mating with this _boy_ once he's 12 years of age.

Chloe refused being touched by humans, She would do anything to please her Queen but to mate with a human boy? it just didn't seem right she didn't want to think of her tragic past... her childhood that had been ruined by humans... Chloe had no one in her life but her Queen Origa Discordia. Her real parents abandoned her while she was sold as a slave being reduced as a sex slave... humans would always touch her, abuse her and have their way with her by getting in her panties.

Glaring at Naruto she scowled.

 _"Just why the hell should I mate with you... you'll turn out just like the rest of the humans..."_ She spoke in thought

" I don't know what my queen See's in you... but don't get any ideas should i mate with you..." She said with a huff turning away

And the thought of her being a mother? that alone bothered her, she really wasn't ready to be a mother... she just wasn't mother material.

She doesn't have it in her to _love_ this human boy let alone have his child.

Sighing as she gave him one look, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him that he was the last of his clan and that his parents are dead, it was almost like her and Naruto would have the same hard lives... together.

She couldn't help but feel this way towards him... it's just her nightmares and terrible past always haunts her she's afraid of being a sex slave.. afraid of being touched by another human raping her against her will she just didn't want to go through that.

She just hoped her Queen knew what she was doing... and hope what ever this path they were walking on is worth it.

Seeing that he was sleep she decided to leave him alone as the Shadowkhans were guarding young Naruto.

Walking down the Uzu Vault she wondered what sacred power could she use.

Seeing she would have to be a strong wife for Naruto, she needed some powers too.

Walking pass a few artifacts, weapons, scrolls the first thing she saw from her red eyes was a small chest as she walked towards it wondering what was inside it.

Opening the small chest she see's a silver bracelet with a red gemstone next to the Bracelet she spots a note, picking it up opening it as she reads it.

This silver bracelet that she is looking at is called a **WitchBlade** a ancient artifact that turns you into a killing machine or a living weapon... the first one who wore the ancient weapon was Masane Amaha Uzumaki. Putting the note down before turning her attention on the Witchblade only to find that it wasn't there!

Widening her eyes in shock she wondered where did it go!? looking around until she looked at her right wrist as her blood froze seeing the Witchblade around her right wrist! How the hell did it get attached around her she didn't put it on! she tried taking it off only to find out that it won't budge, it's too attached to her.

Looking at the note looking down at the bottom it said.

' The Ancient Artifact will choose it's next wielder, it cannot be removed or damaged it will stay attached to you no matter what'

Frowning after reading the last part she sighed she wondered could her Queen remove it... as she returned back to check on Naruto.

An Hour later.

Origashaku-sama returned from her private mission as she went to see how Chloe and Naruto were doing.

She saw Chloe feeding Naruto his bottle as she smiled at the scene, Chloe turned her eyes at her former Queen looking embarrassed

"My-My Lady your back!" Chloe sputtering

"Yes i have returned, i can see you and Naru-kun are quite bonding well?" She asked with a smile with Chloe slowly nodding her head.

"Good to hear thought you would be having negative thoughts about our destined future husband" Origashaku-sama said with a sweet smile as a Hannya Demon Mask manifested above her scaring the hell out of Chloe who was sweating slightly.

"O-Of course not! my lady!" Protested Chloe as she saw Origashaku-sama grin as the mask vanished.

 _( Sekirei Verse)_

 _Miya Sneezed_

 _( Back to the Verse)_

"Nice accessory i take it you went to the Uzu Vault and found it did you?" Asked Origashaku-sama seeing Chloe nod her head as the dark elf teen began explaining what this bracelet was and what it does she even gave her Queen the note that came with the WitchBlade.

"Hmmm if it's a powerful weapon that was once wielded by Masane Amaha Uzumaki and that it choose you as it's new wielder i suggest you keep it.. you might come to like it" Spoke Origashaku-sama putting away the note before inspecting the Witchblade on Chloe's right wrist.

"Well guess your right, maybe it won't hurt to see what it does" Chloe said looking at the Witchblade on her wrist as she could see the red gemstone gleam slightly, Chloe's red eyes glazed a bit from staring at the Witchblade as if it was trying to call to her. Shaking her head waking up from the Witchblade's calling.

The two were currently eating dinner that Origashaku-sama cooked, as Baby Naruto was in Origashaku-sama's Purple sash.

The Elemental Nations are in for a big surprise once they know of Origashaku-sama.

12 years or maybe 11 years they start rebuilding their race and mate with Naruto at a young age, teaching him how to be a man, and father their children and mold him into the perfect husband and Uzumaki Heir.

Origashaku-sama had did a Little digging in on the Royal Uzumaki family and turns out that Naruto Uzumaki is technically a _Prince!_

She found that hard to believe that both her and Chloe bagged themselves the last Royal Uzumaki Heir to the throne! This baby she's now holding is a freaking _Prince!_

Kushina Uzumaki is a former Uzu Princess which makes Naruto a Prince and royal heir to the Uzu Throne.

Oriashaku-sama is a Former Queen from the Discordia Royal Family.

She's marrying a Prince thus making him a King!.

Oh could her and Chloe wait until it was the 12th year.. as she smiled down upon Naruto who looked into her eyes.

( Uzushirogakure 6 years later)

A Six Year old Naruto is currently sitting in the lap of Origashaku-sama who is sitting on the royal Uzumaki throne patting his blonde head that sprouted his orange fox ears as he laid up against her massive breasts as if he was laying against a soft pillow.

During his growth both Origashaku-sama and Chloe taught him how to read, count and other basic stuff. They kept him well fed and healthy plus have him strong, having him go over his studies in the art of the Uzumaki. So far he's doing good at learning what the Uzumaki's were great at their Famous skills for sealing arts.

Origashaku-sama even taught him some basics on controlling Dark Magic Even gave him the tattoo of Tarakudo for him to summon his own Shadowkhans, Origashaku-sama modified the Tattoo by letting him summon not just the Shinobi type of Shadowkhans but the other tribes as well.

Chloe had aged a bit, she looks to be in her Early 20's and she has developed fairly her chest wasn't a B-cup or C-Cups anymore when she was a teenager she has double D's, her body is a hourglass figure while wearing Hybrid Uzu Anbu armor. Her Witchblade is still intact and attached to her wrist, she has managed to gain control over the Witchblade and not lose herself to insane madness and become a killing machine at the same time.

Origashaku-sama hasn't changed not one bit, she still wears her Black morning Dress and Black Sunhat.

Uzushirogakure is finally restored and rebuilt from ruins with the help of the Shadowkhans, Origashaku-sama placed a genjutsu over Uzu to fool anyone who believed that the village is still in ruins while under the illusion it's rebuilt in it's glory.

Wearing his Uzu kimono garbs he looked around then looked towards his future wives.

True enough Naruto was told by Origashaku-sama who his parents are and told him of his clan and that he is the royal heir of the Uzu throne.

He knows that He is to love both Origashaku-sama and Chloe and father his Children with them.

He became very Close with Origashaku-sama, He even loved Chloe who is somewhat neutral, during these 6 years she was starting to grow to like Naruto but Little of her dark past was still holding her back.

Sleeping softly on her breasts Origashaku-sama smiled looking at him as she cradled him in her slender arms.

 _"Six more years and he will be ready..."_ She thought with a grin as Hachishaku-sama within her mindscape smiled as well.

During these Six years Origashaku-sama has been planning and scheming in the shadows setting things into motion just like her and Hachishaku-sama has planned

She was going to find the East Monk and kill him before he winds up becoming a threat and tries to seal her away which she couldn't let happen.

Oh things were going as planned.

With the kind of power she has now she could conquer Eostia if she wanted too but that's just too easy for her. For all she cared she could just destroy Eostia since she no longer see's it as her home and world now that her sights are set on the elemental nations.

The Elemental nations is her new home and new domain and will be a perfect new country for her dark elf children who will inherit the Spirits of Yokai and Japanese urban legends along with Namikaze and Uzumaki genes.

Soon the Elemental nations will beware of Origashaku-sama, Her, Chloe and Naruto will decimate all shinobi and villages single handily to avenge the Uzumaki Clan.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well what do you think!? like what i did!? i hope you enjoyed this chapter, wonder should i update this story again? before going back to my other two stories.**

 **I appreciate you guys for liking this story and supporting it in the next chapter six year old Naruto interacts with his wives! be prepared! I'll update as soon as i can just to please you guys since this story has become attention now.**

 **Things are going to be much more fun in this story! until next time!**

 **Feel free to give me any opinions or suggestions in the review box or Pm me**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Chapter 5 will be short this chapter shows Naruto's interaction with Origashaku-sama** **And Chloe as they go to the Amusement park, ( It's just like Hachishaku-sama episode 2 when she took A-kun to the Amusement park)**

 **Miria from Elf Hime Nina won't show up until the later chapters I'm not sure when but I'll let you know, and I'm adding another Dark Elf to this story, she's from that new elf hentai and she's a neko,**

 **So far Naruto has.**

 **Origashaku-sama**

 **Chloe**

 **Miria**

 **So** **he will have a total of 4 Dark Elves with Origashaku-sama being the lead. You think i should add Nina from Elf Hime Nina to the harem? since she did technically became a dark elf when she and Kyle had sex so should i do that? and make that 5 Dark Elves?** **Now i have a crazy idea mentioning that Nina can become a dark elf, Maybe turn Celestine into a Dark Elf as well! and that's 6 dark elves as his wives!**

 **Maybe once i think about it i should do just a simple Kuroinu fic featuring Origa Discordia.** **I kinda like how you guys seem to know i have a thing for Origa Discordia from Kuroinu and Hachishaku-sama from the Hachishaku-sama hentai.** **I want to hear your opinions. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Fun at the Amusement Park

( At Uzu)

Our Blonde Foxy Uzumaki was in his bed sound asleep, it was morning as he was safely protected by Origashaku-sama's Shadowkhans at night should someone attempt to invade his room and attack or kidnap him.

At the foot of his bed a Black Lizard that is a newborn with toe claws that are curved similar to those of a Velociraptor, it had black quils and a gold yellow streak running from the base of the neck to its tail it's jaws were filled with sharp teeth, Now what was this Little creature called? it was called the _Indoraptor_. and this newborn Indoraptor so happens to be Naruto's pet...

How did the young boy in question got the creature as his pet?

It started on his 6th birthday, Origashaku-sama allowed him to go into the Uzu Vault to pick his birthday gift, the boy unknowingly went to the summons section of the vault and accidentally unsealed a Egg from a scroll after he touched the egg the newborn Indoraptor hatched and looked up at Naruto with it's red eyes. Origashaku-sama and Chloe went inside the vault to see what was taking Naruto so long to find a gift for himself but They were shocked at the scene when they saw him with the creature Origashaku-sama picked up the unsealed scroll reading the information for this Creature of darkness and saw that it was a Dinosaur... a Hybrid of two combined Species and that it was the only species of it's kind.

The creature is a male and has made a connection and bond with Naruto seeing the boy as his alpha.

Naruto gave the Indoraptor a name, He named it _Ripper._

Ripper sleeps at the foot of Naruto's bed being the young boy's guard as well.

Origashaku-sama makes her appearance with Chloe besides her as she gently caressing Naruto's cheeks as he twisted and turned in his bed with a smile as he snapped opened his eyes and looked up at His future wife.

"Origashaku-sama? Chloe-chan?" He asked in a soft voice as his pet Indoraptor cracked opened it's eye staring at the two dark elf women.

"Now, Let us go" Origashaku-sama said with a smile confusing little Naruto who tilted his head.

"Where?" He asked?

"To the Amusement Park!" Origashaku-sama said grabbing his hand.

( Amusement Park)

Little Naruto could only look surprised as he held Origashaku-sama's big hand while his other one held Chloe's.

He saw tons of rides, Ice cream stands, Play houses, Balloons, A Monkey wearing a train conductor hat riding a trolley train.

He could only only gasp with excitement as he looked up at Origashaku-sama who was smiling.

The First ride he got on was a Ferris wheel with Chloe sitting beside him who looked away from him with a slight blush while frowning Origashaku-sama held a camera taking a picture of the two on the ride.

The second ride they got on was the train trolley with the Monkey as the train conductor Naruto was sitting beside Origashaku-sama with her slender arm around him pulling him to her side while Chloe was behind them.

Then they played games, the first game they played was Ring Toss.

Origashaku-sama tosses 8 rings.

Chloe tossed 6 rings

Naruto tossed 9 rings.

The three had Ice cream while Origashaku-sama and Chloe's eyes widened at the sweet taste of vanilla ice cream it tasted so good that they enjoyed it.

Chloe was too busy enjoying the taste of Cotton Candy with Origashaku-sama feeding Naruto his cotton candy.

These three were having a great time at the amusement park.

Naruto played in the pen with colored balls as Origashaku-sama joined him playing with him as Chloe stayed out the pin and was watching in amazement at how much fun her former Queen was having with Naruto as a small smile came across her face.

She just wished her childhood was like this... but sad part is that her childhood was ruined by humans.

Now finally at the prize stand with all of his tickets from playing so many games he earned a few prizes.

Looking towards his left he saw Chloe who had a stoic expression looking at the prize had has in his hand was a Ruby Ring, that seemed to match Chloe's red ruby eyes as he given her the ring which baffled her in embarrassment a shade of red on her face as she accepted the ring and put it on her finger while at the same time she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Why the hell would she feel that way!? never before she would feel butterflies flutter in her stomach!? and she felt slight happiness within her as well!? how was this possible? could it be that she was feeling love for the first time in her life? and Naruto was the cause of it?

Origashaku-sama caught this as she smiled, It was going to take awhile for Naruto to move the ice and pain from Chloe's terrible past she knew the boy can warm her heart and give her the happiness she needs a Little more of this and Chloe will accept the boy and return her love to him in the process.

Origashaku-sama was enjoying herself with both Naruto and Chloe, Hachishaku-sama within her mindscape suggested that they should have fun together and go to the Amusement park.

Seeing that it was getting dark, it was time for the trio to leave the Amusement park with Chloe Carrying Naruto on her back who was sleep while Origashaku-sama was opening a portal to take them back to Uzu while the Monkey with the Train Conductor Hat followed them.

( Back at Uzu)

Tucking in Naruto in bed with Ripper joining him in bed sleeping on the foot of the bed as Origashaku-sama kissed Naruto on the forehead then left him turning off the lights.

Sitting on the Uzu Throne alone, thinking and planning.

Though she enjoyed her day today at the amusement park as she looked at all the pictures she took with Naruto and Chloe, smiling she put the pictures away.

She couldn't wait.. six more years on his 12th birthday it was his day and time to teach him to be a man, then marry him at a young age... she could not wait to revive her race...

But there's one problem though...

Before Naruto could impregnate Her and Chloe they would need someone with medical knowledge to help them conceive birth... for their future children.

Closing her eyes in thought she picked up some of kushina's memories and saw a Blonde haired woman named Tsunade Senju who is part Uzumaki on her grandma Mito Uzumaki's side and the Senju woman had great knowledge of Medical skills. It seems Origashaku-sama would have to find this Tsunade Senju and have the Woman serve them to help them give birth to their future dark elf children.

She wasn't going to find Tsunade yet, she still has to do some things in the shadows, when the time was right she herself will go out looking for Tsunade.

Soon enough after Naruto impregnates both her and Chloe she will set him on the path to avenge his fallen clan. by decimating the five shinobi villages one by one. But it seems she would also have to deal with the Villages 'Weapons' the Jinchuriki.. she couldn't have that.. maybe she could persuade the Jinchuriki who are like Naruto to join their Future kingdom by turning them against their villages.

She would need strong Yokai thralls too since Hachishaku-sama explained to her that she can turn anyone into any Yokai she wishes...

And She needed a thrall now.

While she was at it, she's going to find that East Monk and kill him, Hachishaku-sama warned her that he needed to be killed that is if he is still alive and is currently in exile meaning he should be up at old age.

She has lots of work to do in these upcoming 6 years.

Plus she needs to have Naruto learn Shinobi skills it seems he would need a teacher...

Getting up from the Uzu Throne she opened a portal going walking inside it as it was taking her to her destination.

( Konoha Outskirts)

A Rogue Konoha Anbu now walking away covered in blood with his eyes red that looked like a pin wheel.

This Rogue Shinobi was Uchiha Itachi who abandoned Konoha after Killing his Clan sparing his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha.

Now that he went rogue he is to join the akatsuki as a double agent.

Still walking slowly with a stoic expression he went alarmed when he heard a sound he's never heard of before.

 **"Po... Po... Po... Po"**

Drawning out his Tanto and kunai with his Sharingan activated as he looked into the shadows.

Walking closely to the bushes he heard the sound again.

 **"Po... po... po... po.."**

Raising a brow in confusion he wondered what the hell is making that sound then all of a sudden his eyes widened in realization knowing exactly what this chanting was as he remembered when his mother Mikoto Uchiha told him stories of the Famed Urban legend Hachishaku-sama when he was very young, From the bottom of his heart a shiver ran down his spine and wondered what did Hachishaku-sama want with him?!

Before he could react Hair Hooks had caught him restraining him very tight as They pulled him in the bushes and inside a portal as all what was left was his weasel mask.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well there it is... I'll update again this week ok hope you like what you see in this chapter. in the next one Naruto will interact with Both Chloe and Origashaku-sama again might pull a time skip as well until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Here is chapter 6! I'm loving your suggestions on what Naruto should have! LET'S MAKE THIS CHAPTER FUN AS HELL!**

Chapter 6: The First Yokai Thrall

( In Uzu training Grounds)

"Again Naruto-kun!" Said Uchiha Itachi the boy's now official sensei who is training him in the arts of being a Shinobi as Naruto held all 6 Kunai and started throwing them at a training Dummy hitting all perfect vital areas that would hit any Normal person.

Naruto's Shinobi training was starting earlier with Uchiha Itachi being his personal Sensei.

Origashaku-sama and Chloe were watching from the Sidelines seeing their future husband train by the Uchiha prodigy.

How did Origashaku-sama manage to get Itachi Uchiha to side with her and Naruto?

Well it happened like this.

 _( Flashback, Origashaku-sama's Private Chamber)_

 _She kept the Rogue Uchiha restrained and stripped him of his gear and weapons, even blindfolded him so he wouldn't use his Sharingan._

 _She eyed him with caution as he had the courage to speak._

 _"Your not Hachishaku-sama? what are you?" He asked looking at her direction while he was blindfolded as if he knew where she was._

 _"How Observant you are Uchiha-san... your right i am not Hachishaku-sama... i am Origashaku-sama.. Dark Elf Queen and Yokai, now tell me who are you Uchiha-san?" She asked seeing him shift a bit that she knew he was a Uchiha, he decided to answer her._

 _"Uchiha Itachi, Eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan" Replied Itachi Bowing his head slightly with some respect towards the Dark Elf Yokai Entity_.

 _"Hmmm judging by the blood your covered in is the blood of your own kin..." She said sternly looking at him seeing him frown at her._

 _"Tell me why did you do it?" She asked wanting to know exactly why he killed off his whole clan._

 _"It was to test my capabi-" He said but froze when her Hair turned into tendrils as it wrapped around his throat strangling him as he gagged_

 _"Don't lie to me, there is a reason why you did it, i won't tolerate liars Itachi-san..." Origashaku-sama said coldly that promised pain if he lied to her again, she hates liars._

 _Decided to give him a chance to speak she retracted her hair as it turned back to normal, with a sigh Itachi had no choice but to tell her that exact truth as he explained to her about his Clan within Konoha were having a Coup they grew tired of being mistrusted by the village so they planned on preforming a Coup to overthrow the Sandaime Hokage. Itachi had became a double agent for the Hokage to spy on the Uchiha clan then the Elders came to him and gave him the order to Eradicate the whole clan but the Uchiha_ _requested one thing and that was_ _to spare his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha which was also done, The Uchiha Prodigy also told her how he encountered Madara Uchiha who wears a Mask as the masked Uchiha helped killed the Uchiha Clan too. After the deed was done he left Konoha that night hiding away his grief and sorrow for what he had to do for the good of the village_ _... he killed his own Mother and Father, killed so many of his Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, even the Children and infants which was something he couldn't bring himself to do.. he pleaded with the elders to not force him to kill the children and the infants but yet they still forced him to do it_ _... not even they could be spared... then he thought of Izumi Uchiha... his Girlfriend though he didn't kill her but he knew Madara did... he silently mourned for her death_ _he could have saved her... or at the very least spared her as well_ _. Reporting to the Hokage that his mission was done he was to become a rogue shinobi and join the Akatsuki as a double agent and spy on them._

 _Origashaku-sama stared at him with silence after he explained everything to her as she took in this information of him slaying the Clan, a part of her was glad that the Uchiha clan were wiped out seeing that they could become a threat to her plans for the future of the elemental nations, another part of her felt pity that the children or infants couldn't be spared. Then she thought of this Masked Uchiha... knowing he is the same one and is the one responsible for the Kyuubi attack, why was he there on the night of the Uchiha massacre?. It's very clear to her that the governing system of Konoha is corrupted and needs to be eliminated. She stared at Uchiha Itachi with slight Interest seeing he has the skills and experience as a Shinobi, a idea came to her mind this uchiha in front of her will be Naruto's sensei, since he needed to know of being a Shinobi_.

 _"So what is to become of me? will you kill me?" Itachi asked_

 _"Kill you? why do that when I am in need of some strong potential Yokai Thralls. not to mention a instructor to teach Naruto the ways of the Shinobi" She said with Weasel looking shocked._

 _"Naruto?"_ _He spoke in confusion then realized what she meant_

 _"As if i would join you! i would never join you and betray Konoha willingly!" Itachi protested but cringed in pain._

 _"Willingly? foolish man you will serve me and our future until the day you die! i have a much better idea in mind" Origashaku-sama said aiming her hand at him as it glowed pitch black and shot a blast of dark magic at him mixes with Yokai Chakra._

 _He screamed as he was blasted, Red Chakra fused with Dark magic rearranged his body and form_ _, as she cancelled her power with a smile at what has become of him._

 _No longer wearing his Anbu armor now replaced with a Black Kimono with black flame like patterns and with the Uchiha Clan Crest on his back, with a katana sword attached to his right hip and on his back he grew out black feathed wings._

 _Unsheathing his sword, the blade was coated in Black flames as he sheathed it back then noticed he was holding a red Mask with a long nose it didn't take him long to Know what he is._

 _"What did you do to me?" He said staring at her with his Sharingan eyes_

 _"I've turned you into a Yokai, you bear the spirit and entity of the Yokai Crow known as Tengu, you are my Yokai Thrall my first Yokai General" She stated seeing him now bow to her with obedience_

 _"From here on out Itachi you will obey me from now on. my word is final and absolute. disobedience and failure will not be tolerated, you are my eyes and wings you will lead the other Yokai Thralls and Yokai Generals, You will also be Naruto's only Sensei and train him in shinobi arts. And when I am not in command Naruto has secondary authority and you will obey him just as you will to me the same with my faithful servant Chloe she will hold authority and command over you. Do i make myself perfectly clear Itachi?" Commanded Origashaku-sama with Itachi nodding and bow to his mistress_

 _"Yes Origashaku-sama..." He said with respect seeing her make a hand gesture telling him to rise._

 _"Good, now i will inform you on who Naruto is because starting tommorow you will teach him everything you know" She spoke as she started filling him in on who Naruto is and that the young boy is Royal Heir to the Uzumaki Throne, She even told Itachi who Naruto's parents were and boy he was surprised when he learned that Naruto is the son of his Sensei Uzumaki Kushina. He couldn't believe how honored he is to train his Sensei's son_ _and now promised he would be a great Sensei to Naruto._

 _( Flash back End)_

"Very Good, You've done well Naruto-kun now since you have trouble learning of the Bushin Jutsu i will in fact teach you the Shadow clone Jutsu" He said seeing Naruto beam at that.

"Alright Itachi-sensei!" Naruto said ready for anything his sensei would throw at him

On the sidelines Origashaku-sama smiled as she glanced at Chloe, she told her faithful Servant about itachi and that he was going to be joining them and their future ranks.

Now that she has her first Yokai thrall, She could only wonder how things will go, she has six more years... and she couldn't wait.

She wondered how were things going on in her former world as she glanced up at the Sky.

( Meanwhile in Eostia)

6 years after Origa's death and Chloe's disappearance, Mercenary gang known as Kuroinu Black Dogs had recently invaded The Dark Fortress that once belonged to Origa Discordia. The Dark Elves refused to serve under Volt, But the leader of Kuroinu took the throne that Origa once sat on and decimated all Dark Elves he ordered his men and other Monsters within his ranks to purge them. After Volt had claimed Origa's northern kingdom some Dark Elves barely made it out the purge as they scattered across the lands of Eostia.

The man Volt now sat on his throne staring at one of his right hand men Kin who wears glasses and is a mage.

"Are you sure? you checked her body to be perfectly sure she's dead?" Volt asked as the man kin pushed up his glasses nodding he has ordered the man to go to Origa's gravesite and wanted to see for himself that could she actually be dead, for some reason he didn't believe she died.

"Yes, I've found a Seal on the body which showed me that the body of Origa Discordia is a fake... it's a decoy... so in other words she faked her death" Kin said with Volt looking surprised as a dark grin spread. across his face he knew something was off! he knew for a fact that Origa wouldn't just kill herself!

"So that explains it... but where and the hell is she? she Abandoned her own throne? left her people..." He said frowning.

"We have no clue Volt-san... but it's also possible that her faithful servant Chloe ran with her as well.." Kin stated.

"We have to find those two... i want them here and i want them now!" Volt Demanded angry and frustrated after learning of this information about Origa's death.

"We will try Volt-sama" Said Kin as the man left his leader Alone.

 _"Where ever you are Origa i will find you and fuck the shit out of you making you a submissive bitch to me and my men, you can run but you can't hide!" Volt said in thought and that was his promise right now he could focus on Celestine and the princess knights but he still wants Chloe and Origa apart of his future Sex Empire, Soon all women in this land will submit to every man's sexual desires and have no say in the matter..._

 _( Celestine's Castle)_

"Are you certain of this Kaguya?" Asked the High Elf Goddess staring at her Holy Priestess with a shocked expression

"Yes, I've seen a Vision about Origa... her and Chloe have left... she faked her own death... and for some reason my vision of Origa Clouded... i couldn't describe what i saw but whatever it was it didn't look good but i saw a 8 foot visage surrounding Origa i feel a certain vibe of darkness, evil and death surrounding Origa... and i fear she might return here to unleash her dark power..." Stated Kaguya with a hint of fear as Celestine could only widen her eyes.

"What are you saying? Kaguya?" The blonde elf asked

"i don't know but my vision is showing me Origa Discordia has become something very terrifying.. that i can't describe it... and this includes the fate of Eostia..." Kaguya said still looking into her Vision with her eyes closed.

"The fate of Eostia? Kaguya you don't mean-!" Celestine said with worry

"My vision hints that Origa will return here to Eostia... with powerful beings, her servant Chloe and a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with fox whiskers on his cheeks... and as for the fate of Eostia..." Kaguya paused sweating slightly

"Origa Discordia... will _Destroy_ Eostia" Kaguya said with Celestine widening her eyes in horror

" _What!?" Thought Celestine with Horror Origa would never go that far into destroying Eostia! what is happening!? was a prophecy now arising and Origa is in the center of it?!_

 _To be Continued_

 **An: In the next chapter a Time skip will happen and a possible lime or lemon in the chapter :)**

 **Might give Itachi a small harem, since I'm giving him a important role in Naruto's life plan on pairing him with some of the princess Knights. Alicia will be paired with him, I thought of Claudia as well... but she's engaged unless i change her future husband's fate. who you think he should have in his small harem?**

 **Tell me what you think? will the Prophecy of Origa Discordia Destroy Eostia will occur?**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Here is the new chapter at last! i know i promised to do either a lime or a lemon... I'll try not to disappoint you, Do enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7: The 12th Year.

( Konoha Hokage Tower)

"Still no sign of Naruto? Jiraiya are you sure you've looked everywhere where this culprit has stolen Naruto?" Asked The Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi holding his smoke pipe looking at his student who is indeed the toad sage.

"No... but from my recent searching i spoken with the toads on who seems to know about this culprit" Jiraiya spoke seeing the Sandaime have a serious expression staring at his student.

"Well? what do they know?" Asked the Old Kage looking at his student.

"The toads managed to find out who this mysterious culprit is.. i didn't want to believe it at first but it could be trouble, on the day where Naruto was taken the toads detected Evil Yokai chakra with a mixture of darkness the power and signature that was there i couldn't describe it.." The Toad sage spoke seeing Hiruzen raise a brow waiting for his student to finish.

"Though... Ma and Pa... detected this yokai chakra and got spooked the moment they detected it, I've never seen them feel consumed with so much fear... it's as if they knew who's yokai chakra this was" Jiraiya continued seeing his sensei about to speak.

"What got them spooked? did they knew who's chakra it belonged to?" Hiruzen asked seeing his student take a deep breath and sigh getting ready to tell his sensei.

"I honestly didn't want to believe this... but turns out that the yokai chakra they detected was _Hachishaku-sama's_ " Answered Jiraiya seeing his sensei go pale in the face like another certain student of his that went rogue.

"You don't mean that _Hachishaku-sama!?_ Jiraiya?" asked Hiruzen with slight fear seeing his student nod.

"Yes... that Hachishaku-sama..." Jiraiya spoke grimly as Hiruzen had a horrified expression

"How? how has she returned? wasn't she sealed away in the Era of the Third shinobi war!? and what could she possibly want with Naruto!?" The Sandaime questioned in disbelief and fear that the urban legend had returned! when he was just a genin his sensei's told him and his team mates stories about Hachishaku-sama and what she does towards children of her Choice, now of all things she took Naruto!?

"I am not entirely sure... i will have to talk with the toads again.. yet they are frightened of Hachishaku-sama, and as for the Darkness i detected i am not sure who it belongs to... but it seems this mysterious stranger and Hachishaku-sama wanted Naruto for themselves for whatever reasons they have on their own agenda" Jiraiya said going towards the window about to leave with his sensei giving him a worried expression.

"Do what you must Jiraiya.. we must get Naruto back from Hachishaku-sama at all costs! who knows what she's doing to him he's been missing for 11 years she wouldn't kill him due to the kyuubi sealed inside of him" Hiruzen said with his kage voice

"I'll do what I can Sensei but it won't easy... taking someone from Hachishaku-sama that she 'likes' is a bad sign... we need to find the monk who sealed her away... I'll get my informants to find info on where that monk is hiding... he is currently in exile after sealing away Hachishaku-sama" As he leaped out the window leaving his sensei alone in thought.

( At Uzu Naruto's bedroom)

It was 8 Am in the morning a 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki who is currently in his bed sleeping while his Pet Indoraptor Ripper wasn't in the bed, the Black raptor of death was sleeping on the floor and had grown Bigger and older.. it was at least 10 feet tall, Over the years Ripper's bond with Naruto has grew bigger, The death raptor saw Naruto as his alpha and friend. The Raptor in question has gotten much more intelligent and more crafty, the Raptor has the ability to camouflage in the day time but when it's dark at night he has no need to use his camouflage ability due to his dark appearance he is hard to see at night and you could say undetectable at night. Ripper can open doors and windows which surprised Itachi, Chloe and Origashaku-sama... this Raptor was smart as hell... it's a shame that there is no more of his kind, he is the only Indoraptor to exist created by the two Dna Types of it's cousin and ancestor the Indominus Rex and a Velociraptor, unless he could cloned so he could breed more of his species.

Naruto opened his eyes looking left and right as he smiled, now why was the boy in question smiling? because it was his birthday! he is finally 12 years old as he remembered what Origashaku-sama told him on a private night.

 _( Flash Back with Naruto and Origashaku-sama)_

 _Naruto stared up at his future wife as he was alone in his bedroom with her, as she towered over him staring into his blue eyes as he looked at her Amber eye and dark blue eye._

 _"Since you are to be our husband Naruto, once you are 12 years of age you will sleep with both me and Chloe and will live in the room with us, Me and Chloe both will teach you how to be a man" She spoke seeing him look at her nodding slowly slightly understanding what she was saying._

 _"Do you understand?" Origashaku-sama said still keeping her eyes and attention on him as he slowly nodded._

 _"Good, now that you know I'm a former Queen and your now technically a prince of Uzushiogakure from your mother's side of the family since she was a princess. You will sit on the Uzu throne with me as your queen and wife, Chloe is your wife too remember, Together the three of us will revive your Fallen clan and my dark elves." She said as he could only stare at her with a calm serious expression in determination that he would be a great ruler of Uzu and father too all of his future children._

 _( Flashback end)_

Ripper the indoraptor raised it's head up detecting his alpha awake and ready to get up.

"Let's get ready Ripper! today's a big day for me!" Said Naruto with excitement as he got out of the bed to go take a shower and brush his teeth while the black raptor of death could only form a _smile_ on his jaws listening to his alpha, as he rose up getting on two of his legs to walk normally ripper would walk on all fours but since he's a little lazy and not in hunting mode he walks on two legs.

( With Origashaku-sama)

The 8 foot tall fused dark elf is currently at the kitchen baking a cake since today is Naruto's birthday as she could only grin she waited 11 years for this, starting tonight was the Time they mate and teach him how to be a man.

Her Yokai thrall Itachi Uchiha appeared and bowed to her as she made a hand gesture to tell him to rise.

"Chloe-sama said you've requested my presence My lady" Itachi spoke looking at his superior and mistress.

"Yes I have, I have a mission for you" She answered while using her dark magic to put the ingredients into the bowl and cake mix.

"What is your bidding my lady?" He asked seeing her stirr the cake mix in the bowl.

"I want you to find the one named Tsunade Senju... bring her apprentice as well" She commanded without turning to look at him.

"Find Tsunade-san...?" He asked seeing her nod.

"Yes, she is part uzumaki on her grandmother's side of the family... plus i require her medical skills and she is to join our kingdom" Origashaku-sama said while putting the cake in the oven.

"And if she refuses? because Tsunade-san is somewhat in mourning or in grief over the loss of her loved ones..." Stated Itachi with Origashaku-sama finally turning to him with a frown.

"Is that so? well in that case if things get out of hand between you two... use your eyes on her... i want both her and her apprentice here to start a new life is that understood itachi?" She said with a matter of fact tone as the Raven haired Uchiha nodded.

"Now go, and do not fail me" She said turning away as he transformed into his crow form and flew out the window that was opened.

Now that the cake was in the oven she set the timer as she began heading towards her private laboratory.

Walking into her private lab where her alchemy tables and what not was at, before she left her world she emptied out her old laboratory taking everything she needed here in the new world she was in.

 **"A penny for your thoughts Origa?" Asked Hachishaku-sama within her mindscape.**

"What are you talking about?" She said towards her fused partny.

 **"Miss your old home? your old world?" She asked waiting for her fused partner's response.**

"I will admit that i miss Eostia, but this new fate that i have walked paths on has shown me a new light..." Origashaku-sama said stirring up a potion.

 **"Ever thought of returning?" Hachishaku-sama said with Origashaku-sama staying silent for a moment.**

"I can't return to Eostia... after faking my death..." She said

 **"They would hardly recognize you... though" Hachishaku-sama said**

Origashaku-sama was about to reply but Chloe stepped in her laboratory.

"Ah there you are Origashaku-sama" Said Chloe who is now in her mid 20's and has grown as a strong woman with her appearance changed wearing a grey tight bodysuit with fingerless gloves wearing heels, having a dagger attachment on her side hip and a quiver full of arrows and her bow, she still has her witchblade attached to her right wrist, her Chest area still remains double D, only thing that hasn't changed is her hairstyle she kept it the same even Naruto liked her pretty blonde hair that made the half human half dark elf blush.

Speaking of her relationship with Naruto, their relationship grew more.. during these next few years Chloe was starting to come to terms of loving Naruto. She felt safe around him and could actually trust him he wasn't like any other humans from her dark past and childhood.

Naruto is the only human she'll ever accept, she'll loathe and hate other humans but not Naruto, she loved the boy and he loved her.

He loved her blonde hair, her ruby red eyes he loved just about everything about her and it just made her heart beam with happiness and excitement.

After finally coming to terms of being the boy's wife she made a vow to herself that she would be a great wife and future mother for Naruto.

Origashaku-sama was proud that her faithful friend has finally come to terms of loving her future husband and that the dark past behind Chloe will be nothing but a memory after Tonight once they both mate with Naruto.

"Ah Chloe-chan... how are you? what's Naruto doing?" The Fused Dark elf asked.

"He's taking a Shower, he's almost done, what are you up to my lady?" Chloe asked seeing what her former queen was stirring.

"I'm making a potion for us to drink, it will make us highly fertile" She said as she gently tilted the potion in her hand seeing the dull blue liquid in the vial as she started drinking some of it as she stopped drinking and left enough for Chloe to drink.

Chloe accepted the vial and drank some of the potion too.

"The affects will kick in at sundown, let us surprise the birthday boy" Origashaku-sama said guiding Chloe back to the kitchen to set up his birthday cake and everything.

"Where did you send Uchiha Itachi Mistress?" Chloe asked noticing the man wasn't here.

"I've sent him on a mission to retrieve Tsunade Senju.. since we are in need of a doctor or midwife to help us with our birth..." Origashaku-sama said.

( With Itachi at the moment)

Flying freely in the skies in his crow form as he flew towards the outskirts of Fire Country currently locating and searching for Tsunade Senju as his eyes were the sharingan looking from block to block in a small city, He knew She shouldn't be hard to find knowing Tsunade's reputation as the 'Legendary Sucker' who always has a losing streak at casino's or is probably at a bar somewhere drinking Sake since back when she was in konoha that was one of Tsunade's favorite things to do all he had to do was look for her at any casino or bar he couldn't fail his mistress and at the same time dreaded at the possible punishments she would have in store for him if he failed her.

( Back at Uzu)

Naruto is currently going the Uzu Vault getting every birthday present he wanted since all this legendary stuff was his and his alone he had a fortune of money from the great Uzu treasure with so much money he could probably buy a village or something... as he looked around at the many items he was staring at Ripper was besides him while Origashaku-sama and Chloe were at the Vault entrance waiting for him.

He stared at a scroll and opened it as he began reading it's information.

"The Scroll of the Fox Predator, Years ago during the 1st shinobi war after our clan made a secret pact with mysterious beings that come from the stars, these mysterious beings were called the Predators, They came to our island to seek for potential worthy opponents to test their strength. We accepted the challenge of the predators and send 6 of our greatest Uzumaki kin to challenge one of their strongest predator and they were to survive in the forest for as long as they can, unfortunately we've lost 3 of our kin in this challenge who were slain by the predator who were skinned alive.. but none the less our kin out there put up a fight against the predator... the challenge lasted for 24 hours and lost two more of our kin while one remained and his name was Kai Uzumaki who survived and endured the pain and loss of his comrades who were slain by the predator. Kai had managed to defeat the predator and has gained the predator's upmost respect. Kai had been chosen to train under the arts of the predator, Kai accepted which made us of the uzumaki clan to form a sacred pact with the predators and they would be our allies they saw us as formidable opponents and a great allies. About 5 years from now Kai Uzumaki returned wearing the same gear and armor the predators possessed he even has a stock of their weapons and he even created a summoning contract this summoning contact contains black creatures of darkness they were called 'Xenomorphs' Kai uzumaki captured the Queen and sealed her and her Hive into a summoning scroll. Kai Uzumaki made himself a mask that looks like a Fox with technology that was far advanced.. Kai could make himself go invisible and undetected, he has one Projectile like weapon mounted on his shoulder that can blast a range of Blue Chakra from any distance and has many other weapons that the predators have like a spear, wristblades, and a shiriken they called 'Smart Disk' on his sidelock gauntlets he has a Explosive and net launcher.. the explosive was made to wipe out anything to ensure nothing survives. Kai Uzumaki became one of the guardian Uzu 12 he was number 6 and his codename in the Anbu was the 'Fox Predator' After the 2nd Shinobi war ended Kai had retired his services as the Fox Predator growing in old age he sealed all of his equipment and gear he owned in this scroll and put it the Uzu vault so that his weapons or gear or even his summoning contract could never fall into the wrong hands of possible enemy shinobi. If you are Uzumaki and is skilled in sealing arts touch this seal to unseal Kai Uzumaki's prized Predator possessions" Finished Naruto uzumaki as he read the whole thing and bit his finger stamping blood on the seal to unseal Kai Uzumaki's equipment of being the Fox Predator.

The first thing he picked up was Kai's fox mask and put it on. After putting it on he flinched and grasped his head as the Mask gave him memories of being the Fox Predator and shown Naruto how to use every weapon... The mask gave Naruto Kai's knowledge of being the Fox Predator as he removed the mask looking at it.

He put on one wrist gauntlet placing it on his right wrist and released the wristblades from their secret compartment the Wristblades were double and sharp enough to cut through steel it made Naruto grin as he absorbed knowledge of wielding predator weapons he couldn't wait to spar with Itachi-sensei.

Then turned to the next thing that made him smile he saw cool armor that was made of steel with spikes and a red cape he looked down at the info for this armor, This Armor belonged to 'Shredder Uzumaki' and then suddenly a idea formed in Naruto's head.

Ripper was looking around then looked down at his Alpha.

With a snap of his fingers Naruto Summoned some Shadowkhans, the Shinobi type he summoned 9.

" I command you guys to take this armor and Kai Uzumaki's predator equipment to my room later on or tomorrow I'll get some work on it" He said with The Shadowkhans doing as told before the Uzumaki could leave the vault he turned to one more thing that caught his attention.

The Uzumaki Clan Blade Ryujin Jakka Muramasa, The Legendary sword that was wielded by a great Uzumaki Elder, This Sword Belonged to Uzumaki Yamamoto the Shodai Uzukage.

Ryujin Jakka Muramasa can manipulate great fire with such embers that it can reduce all creation to ash.

Naruto touched the hilt of the sword as it pulsed with power and It now chosen Naruto as it's new wielder and master.

Only an Uzumaki can wield such a Legendary weapon.

With a smile Naruto walked out of the Vault taking his sword with him.

So many family members with such power and respect and great Fortune.

( Uzu Dinner Room)

There sat at the table was Naruto, Chloe and Origashaku-sama who are smiling at the boy they raised together going to mold him as their husband, after having a feast It was time for the birthday cake.

Origashaku-sama's Shadowkhans walked into the royal dinner hall with a very large birthday cake as they sat it on the table with it's candles already lit.

'Happy 12th Birthday Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki'

Naruto could only smile and feel a tear roll down his eye and that was the tear of joy he was getting.

Being loved by two dark elf women who raised him all his life and did nothing but give him love and affection as he returned their love and affection with his own, He loved both women who are his surrogate mother's now evolved as his wives.

After singing Happy Birthday, Naruto blew out the candles making the two dark elves smile.

"Well Naruto-kun tell us what you wish for?" Asked Chloe who was sitting besides his left with Origashaku-sama on the right.

"My Wish is to restore my clan, avenge my fallen clan who were also betrayed by konoha.. who left them to die at the hands of the other shinobi villages, i will take the Uzu throne and become the new ruler with you two as my wives and restart my clan with you two Origashaku-sama and Chloe-chan.." He said with convention and promise that made their hearts melt.

Ripper who is in the room also roared in approval of his alpha.

The trio finished their slice of cake and began getting ready for the 'Night'

( Uzu Daimyo Royal Bedroom)

Ripper was at Origashaku-sama's door guarding it while her, Chloe and Naruto was inside her room.

( AN: Lime!)

This room was actually the Uzu Daimyo's Royal bedroom, it was incredibly large with enough space, this was going to be Naruto's shared room with his two wives as the young 12 year old sitting on the bed with only his boxers on staring at Chloe and Origashaku-sama who

"Now Naruto-kun tonight we show you how to be a man..." Origashaku-sama said who pulled down her black morning dress that revealed her large heavy breasts with Chloe doing the same thing showing off her double D sized breasts.

He blushed from the sight and saw his erection grew a tent in his boxers.

Hachishaku-sama within Origashaku's mindscape could only lick her lips with her long tongue at what she was seeing.

Chloe could only look away embarrassed but decided to look back at Naruto, she could do this she could endure this, just ignore the painful memories of being raped and just try to embrace having sex with a 12 year old.

Origashaku-sama got on her knees leaning in between Naruto's legs seeing his stiff member that made a tent in his boxers as her hand reached to pull them down.

 _To be continued!_

 **An: Stopping it right here!**

 **Already written the lime now for the next chapter the lemon will start! Milf and Shota-con action! i promise i will make the lemon satisfying will range it from 2k and make it similar to the Kuroinu Episode 1 mixing it with the Hachishaku-sama scene.**

 **As for the sixth dark elf im still looking information on her, Naruto's full harem will be nothing but Dark Elves! Origashaku-sama is in the lead, Chloe is in the harem!**

 **Not planning on pairing Naruto with no one else but dark elves.**

 **Miria and Nina will make their appearances in the later chapters along with Celestine in tow.**

 **Itachi will have a small harem revive and restore the Uchiha clan in his own image, He will be paired with Alicia and Prim maybe... and his last wife could be Claudia or Maia... meaning he will lead the new Uchiha clan in Uzu.**

 **Naruto's presence will be shown in the Wave Arc.**

 **Will Itachi find Tsunade Senju?**

 **Find out in Chapter 8!! I promise not to let you all down! This fanfic along with Uzumaki Hachishaku and Dark Elf Harbinger Will be my greatest master pieces!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Here it is! the lemon you've all been waiting for! i won't disappoint you!** **May chapter 8 commence!**

Chapter 8: Mating Dance

( An: Lemon!)

( Daimyo Royal Uzu bedroom)

Origashaku-sama got on her knees leaning in between Naruto's legs seeing his stiff member that made a tent in his boxers as her hand reached to pull them down revealing his fairly average member that was 6 inches as she smiled seeing it twitch with Excitement, Chloe on the other hand blushed staring at his member with semi lust as she focused on what her former queen was going to do next.

Origashaku-sama pulled Naruto into a loving kiss that froze him with wide eyes feeling his heart race from her intoxicating kiss.

With his mind shut down Origashaku-sama kissed him, the kiss was so tender that it automatically shut his brain down their tongues battled each other with each sway over dominance.

Her tongue grew longer as it wrapped itself around his as their tongues continued to battle and sway, their tongues locked with each other.

The two broke away their kiss as Naruto panted looking at her beautiful face, Chloe who was watching this with a light blush on her cheeks felt her body heat up a little from watching her former queen kiss their shared husband.

Origashaku-sama caressed his face with a warm smile and a loving gentle expression similar to Hachishaku-sama's that made the boy look at her as if she was a goddess from heaven.

Stroking his member making it hard causing him to groan and close his eyes

 _" Why is she touching my penis it feels good the way she's touching me"_ Thought Naruto looking at her leaning her head down to wrap her long tongue around his penis licking it up and down from the tip to the base then around his balls making him moan as she put her mouth over his penis sucking on it twirling her tongue around the cock making him moan and grunt.

Chloe could only looked surprised at how her former queen extended her tongue watching her devour his young penis as she could feel herself getting wet from between the legs from watching this

She was sucking his cock a little faster bobbing her head faster as she swallowed him whole wrapping her long tongue around his cock as a burning sensation grew.

Naruto Gasped feeling something weird happening to his cock as she took her mouth off his cock seeing it was now growing a few inches longer widening his eyes in shock at the sight of his now fully developed cock as he felt her hand around it stroking him making him moan in pleasure and grunt.

She slowly began to lick up and down on his new grown cock hearing moans from her soon to be lover as she engulfed the cock with her mouth sucking him hard as she herself moaned, her pussy was leaking seeing she was getting wet from doing this.

Chloe could widen her eyes at the size of Naruto's fully developed member that grew just how did her former queen enlarge him!? she felt a shiver run down her spine praying that a cock that size won't destroy her dripping pussy.

Origashaku-sama sent a glance towards her faithful friend Chloe and could smell the wetness coming from the half human half dark elf she smiled and then turned towards Naruto who is now getting used to his new fully developed enlarged cock.

"Naru-kun, Chloe will be your first... she will show you the ropes of being a man" Origashaku-sama said shocking Chloe who looked at her Mistress.

"Wha-What! Origashaku-sama? what about you?" Chloe said looking at her mistress who smiled caressing the girl's back.

"I thought i should let you do the honors, besides you need this more than I do.. you will be the first to bear his child" Origashaku-sama offered as Chloe looked ready to protest but felt Origashaku put a finger on her lips silencing the blonde.

"Chloe you can do this, just relax and enjoy the feeling of love from our husband" Origashaku-sama said as she gently pushed Chloe towards the young boy who is stroking his new cock looking at the blonde dark elf half Human with growing lust in his eyes what ever that was that affected his cock made him extremely horny as he looked at her with his Expression lusty and blushing panting with sweat.

Chloe looked at the boy in slight hesitation, she could do this all she needed to do was relax and let it go and just ignore her past that's haunting her mind so with courage she decided to lean up and kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto in turn returned the said kiss to her as he caressed her face with affection she faintly blushed from the kiss, and this wasn't just a forced kiss she was getting when she was raped in her past, this kiss seemed much more than that was it a kiss of love she was receiving? and for some reason it made her bright with joy and happiness as the two could only break from the kiss as Naruto caressed her chin looking at her with a gentle smile he could see the slight hesitation that was fading away as he spoke these next few words that would win her over.

"Chloe-chan" He said in a soft voice making her red eyes turn to him gaining her attention.

"I promise i will be a great husband for you and help you with any problem you face in the future, i will make sure what happened in the past with you will never happen again i won't let no one make you go through that again that is a promise." He said with her gasping in shock as he kissed her again as their tongues locked with each other.

Did she hear right? did he actually mean that? her heart was set to flames after hearing what he said to her and in her mind after replaying what he said just moments ago all should could do was just feel utter happiness grow and spread within her. She no longer remembers her past of being a former sex slave that memory erased from within her mind Now that he made that declaration to her. All her life she has been denied love and happiness, her parents abandoned her, she was sold as a slave at a young age forced to have sex against her will, then Origa Discordia her queen and savior freed her from chains being a slave and remained loyal to the dark elf queen being her royal bodyguard and faithful servant within her ranks of her dark kingdom. Now she was going to be having a happy life with the boy she calls husband and will be impregnated carrying his child or children.

They broke the kiss for air and to breathe as Naruto groped Chloe's Double D sized breasts firmly as she moaned with a smile on her face looking at her husband as she turned her head towards Origashaku-sama who was watching the whole thing with satisfaction.

The 8 foot tall dark elf queen smiled at Chloe and sent her a nod of approval that was silently telling Chloe that she was doing good. Origashaku-sama was the one who told Naruto about Chloe's past and boy it made the young boy angry when he heard of her past this motivated him to try and connect with Chloe and win her heart to heal her past and he was going to help her forget all of it.

Laying down gently on the bed with Naruto she laid on her back spreading her legs to show her exposed pussy to Naruto who looked at it she motioned him to come forward and spoke.

"You put your cock down here Naruto-kun" She directed his cock at the near entrance of her pussy as he gently put it in her causing her to wince with a blush feeling his cock enter her entrance as he started thrusting all the way in her pussy that made her moan feeling his enlarged dick reshape her pussy.

She moaned a little louder feeling Naruto plunge deeper into her pussy as she moaned loudly feeling his cock Impale her.

"It's so big! it hurts!" She moaned feeling his cock thrust harder into her pussy and she looked on the verge of losing it as her eyes glazed.

Origashaku-sama could only smile watching this as she could feel her pussy drench and feel very moist from watching Chloe and Naruto go at it as her hand moved down towards her pussy going to finger it until it was her turn to feel Naruto's cock.

"Ohhh!! Naruto-kun more! fuck me more!!" Pleaded Chloe lewdly as she was going crazy Naruto didn't waste anytime as he kept thrusting harder and harder even faster.

"Oh Gods! this is great!" Chloe exclaimed with her tongue sticking out with a fucked silly expression feeling her pussy being dominated by her husband as she moaned.

Naruto grunted still ramming his cock deep into Chloe's tight pussy seeing her expression into pure bliss and pleasure as he kept thrusting he could feel his cock twitch within her.

Chloe was in heaven, she was enjoying every bit of it as she looked at Naruto with pure Bliss and love brighten in her red eyes.

"Something's coming out!" Naruto said with a grunt as he kept thrusting with his body caked in sweat.

"Cum! Cum Naruto-kun! give me your child! make me a mother!" She pleaded looking at her husband as she herself was on the brink of cumming as well.

"Ahhh! I'm cumming Chloe-chan!!" with a loud grunt he released all of his heavy load of sperm into her pussy filling her womb up as he pulled out as globs of cum seeped out of her pussy.

Chloe just laid there twitching with a pleased smile, this was the best sex ever to her she wanted more as she could feel herself glow with her pussy still leaking with Naruto's cum as she turned her glance towards Origashaku-sama who now towered over Naruto.

Chloe moaned as she put her hand lower near her womb it was no doubt that she is impregnated and will be a soon to be mother.

Origashaku-sama smiled as she looked from Chloe to Naruto noticing his cock was still rock hard, it was now her turn to be impregnated.

"Naru-kun now that you made Chloe feel good it's your turn to make me feel good" She spoke in her usual gentle tone as she laid down spreading her legs as she spread her pussy open for him to see.

" Put your cock inside me Naru-kun~" She said smiling at him as he got up and walked towards her laid out form looking at her pussy Blushing as his cock stiffened more at the sight of it as he slowly inserted his cock in her making her moan loud.

She grit her teeth feeling his cock slowly inside her stretching her pussy out.

"Origa-chan your tight!" He yelled out feeling her pussy tightened around his cock as he started thrusting his hips forward into her making her moan. With every thrust Origashaku-sama let out a 'Mm' he could tell she was liking this he himself was enjoying this it felt good to him.

" More Naru-kun! M-More!" She moaned out with a blush as he grasped her hips pounding into her pussy making her moan loud she could feel her womb being impaled by his cock.

She could feel her whole body shake with each thrust as he slammed into her. She smiled loving how this felt, as her watermelon sized breasts jiggled from the thrusting.

" Ah! Ah! Yes! deeper Naru-kun!" She cried out feeling the pleasureble heat made her scream for more!.

" Origa-chan!!" Naruto moaned enjoying this he was lost in pleasure with one more thrust his cock stiffened flowing semen into her pussy filling up her womb as she cried out in pleasure feeling her womb and pussy being full of Naruto's sperm she smiled feeling her pussy now filled with his sperm and that she is impregnated.

Both of them took a breather as they looked at each other she could see that Naruto's cock was still hard that meant he wasn't finished.

With a seductive smile both her and Chloe stared at his still rock hard cock this meant more sex.

"I'm still hard Origashaku-sama, Chloe-chan.." He said looking at his erection.

Chloe and Origashaku-sama could only look amazed at how much stamina this boy has both had grins on their faces exchanging glances at one another.

Shadow Clone handsign summoning 8 Naruto's, her eyes widened in Surprise seeing that he was going to do that sort of thing she grinned as her and Chloe ready to be Fucked again.

15 minutes later.

Origashaku-sama was sucking on one shadow Clone's cock while both her hands were stroking two other cocks while the other was fucking her asshole giving her big ass a good smack the real Naruto was fucking her pussy again she moaned as they kept gangbanging her, all three of her holes were being fucked as she stroked the other two cocks much faster.

Sucking hungrily on the cock with a moan as she felt cum being released in her mouth, The other two Clones cocks released their cum shooting her face with it, Her ass was filled with cum as her pussy was pumped with More cum. Chloe was in the same boat as she jerked two cocks from two clones while sucking off one feeling both her pussy and ass being dominated from two other clones feeling her round ass being smacked made her go crazy as she moaned feeling a hand print on her ass cheek, The clones that she was jerking off two shot their sperm at her face and breasts, her asshole was filled to the brim with cum and her mouth and pussy stuffed with cum as every clone disspelled leaving just a panting Naruto and his lovely two dark elves.

5 minutes later.

Naruto laid down on the bed both watching Origashaku-sama and Chloe lick his cock up and down like no tommorow as they continued to lick his cock lovingly until he came.

3 minutes later.

All three lovers were asleep cuddling with Naruto together Origashaku-sama was on his right while Chloe was on his left both with smiles on their faces looking satisfied as they could feel within their wombs that their eggs had been impregnated now that their mating session was over all They could do is wait until Itachi returned with Tsunade Senju.

( Tanazuka City)

At a motel a wasted and drunk Blonde haired woman wearing a green coat with large breasts was stumbling her way back to the motel after staying at a bar for a drink of Sake, and who was this blonde haired woman with honey brown eyes? her name is Tsunade Senju.. princess of the Senju Clan great granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage and Grand Niece to the Nidaime Hokage, she is also a Slug sannin and the elemental nation's greatest Medical kunoichi. Now why was the Senju woman here? and drunk of all things when she should be in konoha? You see after the kyuubi attack Tsunade had left konoha letting her grief consume her for the losses of her loved ones, She lost her younger brother And her lover, now she lost kushina Uzumaki who she saw as a daughter then the loss of her godson. Leaving the village taking her lover's niece and apprentice with her, her apprentice is Shizune who is Tsunade's companion with a pampered pig at their side who went by the name Tonton.

For years Tsunade had been traveling going from bar to bar then from casino to casino escaping from debt collectors, Tsunade would go to the bars to drink sake and go drunk to keep her grief at bay.

Finally reaching her destination she opened the door using her key having a feeling Shizune has been worried sick about her as right when she got in she spoke.

"I'm back Shizune!" Said Tsunade only to hear silence which made her raise a brow.

"Shiz-" She spoke turning towards Shizune's room only to see a pair of red sharingan eyes spin in her direction which was the last thing that she saw before passing out.

Standing over the passed out Senju who stepped out the shadows was Uchiha Itachi who is flanked by Three Bat Khans two of each were carrying a passed out Shizune and Tonton while Itachi motioned for one to grab Tsunade.

Given his status and rank as a Yokai Thrall and Yokai General Itachi was also given the modified tattoo of the tarakudo which gives him access to summon his personal army of Shadowkhan.

Itachi morphed into his Crow form and flew out a open window with the three bat khans phasing through the walls with their captive prey and took into the sky following their Yokai General.

( Back in Uzu)

It was morning, as Itachi and his bat khans returned with the retrieved Tsunade Senju and Shizune including Tonton as they were in the throne room waiting for Origashaku-sama.

The doors opened revealing Origashaku-sama, Chloe, Naruto and Ripper as Origashaku-sama looked towards Itachi and saw who he brought.

"Excellent, you completed your task" She commented seeing him nod as she snapped her fingers summoning two Sumo Khans as she motioned them to take Tsunade and Shizune along with the pig in her private Chambers to talk privately with the Senju.

"Itachi stay here we must have a small meeting" Origashaku-sama commanded sitting on the throne with Naruto sitting on her lap and Chloe standing besides the throne as Itachi walked up and bowed on one knee.

Ripper the Indoraptor just laid down like a obedient dog waiting for his alpha.

"So what's the meeting about my lady?" Itachi Asked looking into her eyes then towards his student Naruto.

"We are in need of some servants, some allies, more Yokai thralls... we need more people to serve us within our future empire... we can't overuse the shadowkhans doing the work of a servant we need them for our strength and as our army" She spoke stroking Naruto's hair who smiled feeling her big dark skinned hand on his head.

"So what are your suggestions?" He asked with a serious expression.

"I am sending you to recruit those with potential to serve within our ranks" She said looking directly at him.

"I think i know where to start... in gaining some recruits... and a possible alley for the future of the our kingdom" Said Itachi with Origashaku-sama, Naruto and Chloe waiting for him to explain.

"Go on..." She spoke staring directly at him.

"Why not try Wave Country? I've heard of some rumors that a tyrant business man is terrorizing the country while you sent me on my search for Tsunade-san" Itachi offered with Origashaku-sama thinking it over as she was beginning to consider it.

"Find some possible recruits, and look into this tyrant business man... and find out what is his aim going on in that country... and once you do, Wave Country will be our first alliance and territory." She said seeing the Uchiha nod.

"It shall be done my lady, I would like my student to accompany me" He said with Naruto smiling.

"Can ripper come with us?" Naruto asked with the black raptor of death perking his head up at the mention of his name.

"Of course," Itachi replied with a smile.

"If Naruto-kun is going, then so am i" Said Chloe with Origashaku-sama looking at her in slight surprise before having a curved smirk on her face.

"Very well, i suggest we get ready and pack up for our first mission" He said seeing Naruto beam with excitement as he got off Origashaku-sama's lap and ran into his room with Ripper following him, Chloe went to go pack up as well as it was just Itachi and Origashaku-sama.

"What about You? what will become of Tsunade-san" He spoke seeing her have a stoic expression.

"I will deal with her when she wakes.. i want you to focus on the mission I've given you, and one more thing before you prepare" She said seeing him stand still

"Yes?" He replied.

"Don't let nothing happen to either Chloe or Naruto, they are both important to me do you understand?" She spoke in a ice tone with a Hannya Mask manifesting above her head that was glaring into Itachi's soul that made the Uchiha sweat and feel a chill run down his spine.

"Understood.." He spoke seeing the mask vanish as she smiled.

"Good, now go" She spoke seeing him leave as she rose from her throne and walked down to her private chambers to talk with Tsunade.

30 minutes later.

Itachi was already packed and ready to go as he waited for Chloe and Naruto.

Chloe finally appeared wearing her grey tight bodysuit with her witchblade attached on her right wrist, carrying her bag as she also had a Bow and a quiver full of arrows, she also had two daedric daggers on her hips she was ready for anything as she stood by Itachi observing the Uchiha Yokai General while waiting for her husband.

5 minutes later.

They wondered where was Naruto and what was taking him so long? Before they could question where was he they heard Ripper roar as they both turned towards the direction of where they heard it.

Ripper was running on all fours in glory wearing a saddle as you could see Naruto wearing the Armor of Shredder with a crimson cape with his uzumaki clan blade Ryujin Jakka, holding the helmet of shredder fusing it with the predator kitsune mask on his left shoulder was a mounted Plasma Canister, his spiked gauntlets had the predator's wrist blades on each of his wrists with a net launcher.

Putting on his helmet with a smirk.

He didn't have time to sign the Xenomorph Summoning contract, he would sign it when he returns for now he just needed ripper.

Itachi and Chloe could only look in shock and admiration at what Naruto was wearing.

 **"I'm ready"** Naruto spoke in a deep voice through his helmet and mask.

"Let's go" Itachi said as they all got on the boat and began sailing off to Wave.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well here it is!! i hope i impressed you with the chapter and lemon!**

 **The Dark elves im adding to Naruto's harem will be the dark elves from Youkoso Sukebe Elf no mori to the.**

 **Thank you Kurono.**

 **I hope i pleased you all. in the next chapter, is the Wave arc!**

 **Plan on making Haku a girl. just like in my dark elf Harbinger fic she will be positioned as Naruto's personal maiden.**

 **Zabuza might join since in Uzumaki Hachishaku he is a Oni Demon and will be Origashaku sama's new Yokai thrall and general.**

 **Give me more ideas to use I'll reread your reviews to consider your suggestions and ideas for the story alright?**

 **until next time! might update again tomorrow or someday this week**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Here is Chapter nine though it will be short, just so you know in chapter 10 I'll have it lengthened like i did to all the other chapters so enjoy this bit.**

Chapter 9: A Trip to the Waves Part one.

( Back in Uzu)

Origashaku-sama was currently heading down to her private chambers were she had sent her Sumo Khan to guard and secure Tsunade and Shizune. Everything was beginning to work out perfectly with what she's doing in a month or two months her signs of pregnancy will show, now that she has Tsunade all she needed to do was to persuade the Senju Woman to join aside her and Naruto, and she had a plan to get Tsunade to successfully side with her seeing she is family towards her husband, apparently The Senju Clan and Uzumaki's are like cousins meaning Naruto has a relative that's alive she could convince Tsunade that her godson is alive. After Itachi, Naruto and Chloe, Ripper included be successful in their mission Origashaku-sama plans on setting Naruto on the path to avenge his clan then she will find out about the East Monk's whereabouts and kill the old bastard then continue to plan and scheme in the shadows of what Hachishaku-sama told her to set things in motion for the future of the elemental nations. She and Naruto both with the revived race of a new generation of Dark Elves with Uzumaki/Namikaze blood running in their veins plus full fledged Yokai's to rule all in the elemental nations, For some reason Origashaku-sama thought deeply on this subject of her and Chloe as the only two dark elves here in this world she realized her and Chloe wouldn't be able to revive their race with just them alone... unless...

She could return to her old world and look for any possible female dark elves suitable to help revive their race. Since she has the power to convert people into becoming a Yokai which Hachishaku-sama gifted her this ability, she wondered was it possible to convert any human female into a full blooded dark elf she would have to check her books and find a ritual on how to turn the human females into dark elves that way her husband Naruto can impregnate more... it also brought her to her attention since Itachi mentioned the clans in konoha and their clan heiresses with possible blood lines she Could give a extra gift to her new generation.

Itachi is her first Yokai thrall and First Yokai General, he is truly the last true Uchiha member and she wanted a new generation of Uchiha's to work alongside of the new generation of dark elves, Once she gets itachi settled by his birthright he is officially Uchiha Clan Head, she's doing this to repay him for his undying loyalty to her and Naruto both.

Now that she finally reached her Chambers she saw the two Sumo Khans stand in attention at the sight of her while Tsunade and Shizune were still sleep.

"Leave me" She commanded to her Sumo Khans who vanished in the shadows awaiting for their Queen's command.

Standing in front of the two Women and Pig she was going to use her spell to wake up the women so she could talk to them.

Tsunade and Shizune cracked opened their eyes feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded as their vision was a bit blurry but was returning to normal as they looked around noticing they were not in their Motel in Tanazuka City.

"Where are we Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune with her mentor looking around still not sure.

" I don't know where we are.. the last thing i saw was the sharingan... and was caught in a genjutsu, What the hell!?" She yelled noticing she was bounded by Chakra suppressant chains that chained her to the floor, her arms and legs were chained same with Shizune.

"Where the hell are we!? we can't be thrown in prison!?" Tsunade exclaimed as she tried to use her monster strength she was known for to break free from the chains only to find no luck.

" I believe I can answer that" Said Origashaku-sama with Tsunade turning her full attention on her seeing the 8 foot dark elf queen in the shadows.

" And who are you supposed to be?" Said Tsunade questioned with Shizune looking in her direction.

"I am Origashaku-sama, former Dark elf queen of Eostia and is a fusion, fusing with the Japan Urban legend Hachishaku-sama" Said Origashaku-sama looking at the two as both women widened their eyes in shock at the mention of Hachishaku-sama.

Tsunade could only look pale white like her former team mate Orochimaru when Origashaku-sama had said she was a fusion of Japan's most feared Urban legend Hachishaku-sama. Her great grandma Mito Uzumaki had told her stories of Hachishaku-sama and what the 8 foot tall woman did in her nature as she began to shudder looking at the dark elf fusion and she could had swore she saw Hachishaku-sama's visage staring into her soul.

"What do you want with us Orig-Origashaku-sama?" Stammered Shizune who was also sweating in fear her Uncle Dan had told her stories about Hachishaku-sama as well.

"Are you going to kill us?" Asked Tsunade looking at the dark elf fusion with a lump in her throat.

"No, of course not, Why would i kill my husband's relative... when he needs to see you?" Origashaku-sama replied seeing the confused looks on both their faces

"What are you talking about? what relative do you mean? I'm the last of my clan and the Uzumaki's are no more... the last one died in a village i hate to remember" Said Tsunade looking into the fusion's eyes.

"You are indeed wrong, you do have family that is left alive, right now he is on a mission with his sensei" Origashaku-sama said with Tsunade and Shizune having exchanged glances then turn their attention back on her.

"I don't know what your talking about? who is this relative of mine?" Questioned Tsunade as all the color drained from her face when she saw Origashaku-sama hold up a picture of her, Chloe and Naruto at a Amusement Park, Tsunade stared hard at the picture as her eyes widened.

"No... it can't be possible? that can't be my godson! he's supposed to be dead!?" Tsunade exclaimed with shock.

"That is your godson... I'm the one that's raising him me and ny dear friend Chloe, i found him when he was a baby left by his dead parents" Origashaku-sama said as she began explaining everything to Tsunade.

"So... That's my Godson... Naruto-kun... he looks just like Kushina with those eyes and has Minato's Blonde hair" She said softly with some tears flowing in her eyes Happy and relieved that her godson wasn't dead after all these years.

"When will i see him?" Tsunade asked.

"You will see him when he returns from his mission with his sensei and other wife" Origashaku-sama said with Both Tsunade and Shizune having expressions of that of a gapping fish at what she said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! SINCE WHEN HAS MY GODSON BEEN MARRIED!?" Yelled Tsunade in complete shock

"He was married yesterday on his birthday, I am also his wife, since me and my friend Chloe are helping him restore the Uzumaki clan right now me and Chloe are carrying his new generation as we speak" Origashaku-sama said again with both Shizune and Tsunade looking at her in shock.

"No! don't tell me you had sex with a underage 12 year old boy! on his birthday!? what gives you the right to do that! how dare you defile my godson and take his virginity! at such a young age!" Growled Tsunade wishing she was out of these chains and beat the brakes off Origashaku-sama.

"You will see why i did it, and you will come to understand why.. but for now let's talk business" The Dark elf fusion said seeing Tsunade fuming at her while Shizune had a flabbergasted look.

"What are you getting at?" Tsunade said still glaring at the dark elf fusion upset that she had the nerve to take her godson's virginity when he should have been at a proper mature age!

"You know Naru-kun is heir to the Uzumaki throne right?" Origashaku-sama questioned as Shizune and Tsunade minds blew did they hear her right?

"Damn... i forgot... Kushina-chan was Uzu's princess before she was sent to konoha and after the destruction of her clan... so that really makes Naruto a prince!" Tsunade said putting two and two together with Origashaku-sama nodding.

"He's a king... since your a former queen..." Tsunade said softly as she began to put the pieces together

"That's right, I'm his Queen, and he is my king, and you Tsunade we require your services to our new future kingdom" Origashaku-sama spoke with Tsunade raising a brow as Shizune looked between the two talking.

"What's the catch?" Tsunade frowned.

"Join us, and cut ties with konoha, Naru-kun would love to have his god mother in his kingdom running a new medical program since the council in konoha declined your medical program" Origashaku-sama said with Tsunade looking shocked

"How do you know i tried to form a medical program in konoha? and what makes you think I'll join you? I'd rather take Naruto-kun with me and Shizune!" She said defiantly making the fused dark elf Yokai chuckle.

"I have obtained Kushina's memories and heard of you trying to form that program since Konoha denied it and there's no way that I'd let you and your student walk out of Uzu with Naru-kun because I'd have to kill the both of you if you make that attempt, and as for having you join us i think your mind will be changed after I do this!" Origashaku-sama directing her right palm at Tsunade as a light purple glow emitted as she released it upon Tsunade.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Screamed Shizune in fear for her sensei as her pig tonton squealed for her mistress.

The purple light hit Tsunade dead on as her body and form had changed even her genjutsu to hide her real appearance had shattered as she was transformed.

Shizune's eyes were wide as saucers at her mentor's transformation.

"What did you do to me!?" Tsunade questioned in shock she feels so much _younger_ and stronger she no longer has her genjutsu on her as she looked up at the dark elf fusion who smiled.

"Let's just say I have given you a gift and has restored you to your natural prime and strength" Replied Origashaku-sama as she brought in a flower pot with dirt putting it near the shell shocked Senju who looked at her restored body.

 _"No way! she restored my age! i feel like I'm in my younger 20's! and that's not all she's done! she's increased my chakra reserves to a higher extent!"_ Thought Tsunade as she glanced at the flower pot and touched the dirt while channeling chakra into the dirt as she could see a small bonsai tree grow out the dirt with it blooming sakura flowers.

 _"Wood style?! i have Wood style! i have my great grandfather's bloodline!"_ She looked shocked once again looking up at Origashaku-sama in a new light.

Shizune could only look in complete awe and admiration her sensei now had woodstyle just like her great grandfather.

"I am eternally grateful for this! i can't thank you enough! you have convinced me!" Tsunade said very happily.

"You are very much welcome i trust you two are hungry? let's go we have more to discuss" Origashaku-sama said as she summoned her Shadowkhan Shinobi to unchain her guests as she lead them to the Uzu Kitchen.

( Wave Country 1 day later)

Naruto, Ripper, Chloe and Itachi has docked off their boat and was now in wave country as they looked around in awe as Itachi had told them what their objective was and that was to recruit possible followers to join them and possible servants.

Right now their base of operations was a Abandoned motel setting up camp as they circles together with Ripper looking at them but kept his attention on his alpha ( Naruto) since he is very obedient to Naruto.

 **"It seems as if the people of wave are unhappy just like you stated Itachi-sensei"** Spoke Naruto through his mask with Chloe besides him.

"Yes, They fear this tyrant named Gato... it is our job to find out what is his aim here while we are looking for possible recruits. I will scout around and see if I can find any of Gato's whereabouts" Itachi said seeing the two nod.

"And what about us?" Asked Chloe staring at the Uchiha with a slight frown.

"I suppose you two could go around the village, to find extra information as well because it seems Gato has thugs here in this village find every thug that works for gato, interrogate them first then kill them" Itachi replied seeing the two nod as he grabbed his tengu mask putting it on then turned into his crow form and flew out a broken window leaving Chloe and Naruto alone with Ripper.

 **"Well you heard Sensei Chloe-chan lets go find some thugs maybe that way the villagers could see us as heroes if we are to help them and make them our ally"** Naruto said through his Mask as she blushed before nodding and followed him to the door, Ripper was going with them as well but he went invisible using his 'camouflage' making him impossible to see.

( With Itachi)

Flying in his crow form with his sharingan gleaming to life he eyed the entire village with his eyes, as he flew into the forest it was then his eyes caught something, he saw a masked figure wearing a kiri hunter mask carrying a body and a very large sword as he followed the pair.

The Masked Hunter nin from kiri who is carrying a body wasn't awared he / she was being followed by a crow in the sky with sharingan eyes as they made it to their destination it looked to be a abandoned warehouse as Itachi flew near a cracked window and leaned in watching on what was going on.

Itachi eyed the figure who was injured it turns out that it's the member of the seven swordsman of the mist, Zabuza Momichi and that this masked hunter nin is his accomplice.

He eyed the two seeing the hunter nin tend to Zabuza's wounds.

He wondered was it possible to recruit these two and would his mistress approve of them?

"So you failed on killing the bridge builder?" Said a Short business man holding a cane and wearing glasses he was being flanked by Wave Daimyo Samurai who now work for him.

"The man wasn't Alone, he had help, he has Konoha shinobi as Escorts, Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan and three of his genin brats..." Answered Zabuza who groaned in annoyance at the business man.

"And to think i was paying you, you can't even do the job right!" Yelled The business man only to squim when Zabuza got up raising his sword near the short business man's neck.

"You better pay us, as promised once i am recovered i will kill the bridge builder Tazuna along with his konoha escorts, Understand Gato?" Said Zabuza in a dangerous voice as The wave Samurai were about to intervene only for the masked Hunter nin to get in their way putting their swords towards their necks.

"Step away from Zabuza-sama" The Masked Hunter Nin said in a angelic feminine voice.

"Enough Haku. start tending to my wounds rest assured in the next few days I'll kill your bridge builder now fuck off Gato" Said Zabuza as the man huffed and scowled turning away with his samurai escorts following him.

Itachi in his crow form had heard the whole conversation as he flew off now following Gato.

( With Naruto, Chloe and Ripper)

Naruto who was flanked by Chloe who drawn out her Ebony Bow and Ebony Arrow with Ripper who is still camouflaged staying behind them walking down the streets of wave village seeing the poor and unhappy villagers hoping for a new light to come and save them from Gato.

Chloe spotted something as she scowled.

 **"What's wrong Chloe-chan?"** He asked through his predator fox mask as she pointed at what she was seeing as he scowled as well he saw a gang of men circle around a middle aged woman it looked like they were going to rape her!

"Let go of me! stop!" Said a brunette female villager as she was held against her will against three thugs.

"Hold Still bitch! and let us have a go at you! I'm sure our boss won't mind us being late!" Said a thug over his 30"s as he ripped her shirt revealing her bra the woman could only shed tears before he could pull down her dress his head had been blown off by a Blue blast of chakra shocking her and the other two thugs.

She turned to the direction where it came from and saw Naruto with his plasma canister smoking as he let out a inhuman growl at the thugs as they pissed their pants, one of them were about to run only to have his stomach cut open wide with his intestines falling out as Ripper uncamouflaged himself as the thug could only look in horror as Ripper bit his head off successful killing him. The last Thug backed into a wall truly terrified as Chloe aimed her bow and arrow at him daring him to make a move.

 **"Take him!"** Growled Naruto as his Shinobi Shadowkhan appeared and grabbed the terrified thug dragging him in the shadows never to be seen so they could interrogate him.

 **"Let's go and interrogate him, then wait for Itachi-sensei"** Naruto said with Chloe nodding and ripper understanding his alpha he wanted more blood and prey on the fears of these thugs for his alpha.

Before Naruto could turn away He heard the brunette woman call to him.

"Wait! who are you stranger!? i am eternally grateful for you Saving me!" She asked wanting to know who was this masked young hero who saved her.

 **"I am Uzumaki** **Shredder, that is all you need to know"** Naruto answered behind his mask as he used his cloaking device to disappear and follow Chloe and Ripper heading back to their base of operations leaving the stunned woman behind who knew her savoir's name, Uzumaki Shredder.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Well what do you think? like it? I'll update again this week in the next chapter Naruto along with his team are going to save Wave and kill Gato. will they recruit Haku and Zabuza? find out in the next chapter! I'll explain the full harem also in the next chapter alright. until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Ok I'll explain the full harem.** **Origashaku-sama is in lead for the harem, Chloe, Miria, Celestine, Nina,** **The Dark Elves from Youkoso** **Sukebe Elf no mori...** **I'll add more detail**

 **Gotta see who else to add.**

 **i might consider letting Fu join. Yugito will already join Naruto's harem but will turn them into dark elves.**

 **I knew might let Origashaku-sama preform a dark elf ritual to turn women into her race.**

 **Though i really don't have much to say do enjoy the chapter, thought i should get back to this cool story of mine.**

 **P.S when i actually have the time, I'll go see predator and consider letting Naruto have the powers of the tailsmans...**

Chapter 10: A trip to the waves part two.

Naruto did a inhuman growl through his fox predator mask as the feared thug was pissing Himself in fear as he was tied to a chair being surrounded by Naruto, Chloe and Ripper who couldn't wait to sink his jaws of death on the thug.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me! i was only-" The thug stammered but flinched when Naruto came up to him pointing his Wristblades at the thug's throat who held a lump in his throat sweating in fear.

 **"Shut up! you will listen to us carefully, you will tell us where every thug that works under Gato is, you will reveal there possible locations and hide outs to us..." Said Naruto through his mask scowling at the thug who looked much more frightened.**

The thug gulped looking at Naruto as he shivered looking at Ripper who could only 'smile' enjoying the Thug's fear and he loved how his alpha was intimidating his prey. Chloe flipped her daedric dagger waiting to torture the thug as well he could feel a lump in his throat.

"O-Ok! I'll tell you! just please don't kill me!" The thug stammered fearfully afraid of what was going to happen as he began spilling out everything he knew.

( With Itachi)

Currently at Gato's homebase that looked to be heavily guarded with thugs and from the looks of it, he also has samurai Working for him, does this mean wave's daimyo was killed by Gato? and his samurai now work for him? guess he needed to investigate in on.

In the trees in his crow form he noticed a few carriages coming and gazed into them with his sharingan he could see that the carriages were holding cages as he narrowed his eyes at what he was seeing it seems that Gato has Slaves...

He flew down as he noticed a few thugs and samurai were having a slight conversation so he decided to ease drop.

"What's with the cages and people?" said a Thug with the rank of liuetenant as a veteran samurai answered.

"Gato-sama is hosting a Slave auction at midnight, it seems we will be having some fun with some ladies" Said the samurai with a dark grin.

"Yeah, he did say he would reward us for helping him overthrow our daimyo, it's our job to guard the slaves.." Said another Samurai with a smug smile.

Itachi within his crow form could only look enraged and disgusted at what he was hearing.

Flying away he decided it was time to contact his Mistress to report to her then return to Naruto, Chloe and Ripper.

Flying in the forest he reverted from his crow form and bowed near a pond looking into it as he poured a little of his Yokai chakra into the pond to contact her.

The Pond materialized showing Origashaku-sama's Visage.

 _" Report Itachi" She spoke looking down at her general._

"Origashaku-sama, it seems this Gato wishes to take wave for himself and he has hired a missing nin Zabuza Momichi to go after wave's bridge builder who are under the protection of Konoha Shinobi." Reported Itachi waiting for his mistress response and reaction.

 _She frowned looking down at the Uchiha as she started thinking what to say. one thing for sure she wasn't going to let that slob gato try to take wave, she paused waiting for him to continue._

"Wave's daimyo has been killed as well, and Gato is having a Slave auction at midnight... what are your commands?" He asked looking at his mistress.

 _"Raid the slave Auction, free any slaves you can and hide them" She spoke with calmess in her voice._

"And Gato?" Itachi Replied seeing her scowl.

 _"Kill him, kill him and all of his thugs" She spoke with coldness_

"And Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice? what to do with them? along with the konoha Shinobi?" Itachi asked as he began explaining to her about Zabuza Momochi and that he was a member of the Seven swordsman of the mist and could be a great Yokai general within her ranks.

 _She seemed to consider this and nodded._

 _"Persuade him and his accomplice to join us, and as for the konoha shinobi spare them but if they get in the way kill them" She said staring at him._

Itachi stiffened at her command, his little brother is on the konoha team and he couldn't bring himself to kill his only living younger brother.

"Very well, I'll report back to Naruto" He said as her visage disappeared in the pond as he flew off turning into his crow form.

( Meanwhile in Eostia)

Celestine was in her holy hall praying, she and kaguya had told the rest of the princess knights of the prophecy and fate of Eostia, Half of them didn't want to believe that Origa Discordia could actually fake her death and forsaken her own kingdom. it's been 12 years since Origa's supposed fake death, Now the Tyrant Volt and his black dog mercenaries has taken up residence in Origa's dark fortress and the northern part of Eostia as their numbers and armies grew with having remnants of Origa's monsters that used to serve under her. Many monsters had sided with Volt, which consisted of Orcs, Goblins, imps, Trolls, Orge's and many other disturbing monsters that were once under the control of Origa.

They were now at war against the man she (secretly) hired to take down Origa.

The High elf goddess had contacted other allies to help her put a stop to Volt and his growing army, she was to be having a audience with the Anti Demon Kunoichi's Asagi, Sakura and Murusaki.

Celestine was worried and wished she could return to the realm of the almighty to speak with the gods about Eostia's fate and that Origa Discordia is the cause of the prophecy.

Another thing what did kaguya mean by Origa Discordia has changed into something very evil and it has something to do with a 8 foot visage of a woman that shrouds around Origa.

She needed to do something, she wasn't sure when the prophecy was going to occur but for some reason she had a feeling it was coming, it was coming very soon... since 12 years has already happened and still nothing has changed

( At Volt's Dark Fortress)

Sitting on Origa's Old throne since he is now proclaimed as King of this fortress, The Leader of the Black Dogs now had big plans, soon he, his men and the many monsters that were once under origa Discordia has sided with him since he promised them more women to have sex with, He was still disappointed and angry that He still could not find Origa Discordia or her Faithful Servant Chloe, it's been 12 years and still no sign of them!? He was sure they would turn up he just needed to wait, right now he could focus on Celestine and the princess knights. Frowning and sighing one of his men came forward to him.

"Volt-sama you have a visitor, his name is Kirryu" Spoke the Black dog member.

"Let him in" Volt answered with a scowl he wondered what did that pompous ass of a scientist want now.

A moment later there was a man wearing glasses and wearing a white lab coat showing he was indeed a scientist as he stared at Volt on the throne with a frown on his face.

"Comfortable in that throne?" Kirryu said sarcastically at volt.

"What do you want?" Volt demanded glaring at the scientist.

"Oh, I've came to remind you of your mission. was it not that you were supposed to invade Eostia and all of its women?" Questioned Kirryu with Volt scoffing.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm going to start the invasion soon this week, I'm going after each princess knight one at a time and save Celestine for last..." Spoke Volt with Kirryu pushing up his glasses

"Any luck finding Origa Discordia?" Kirryu asked glaring at the man who glared back.

"No, but I have my spies out there looking for her and to keep watch if she does turn up" Volt answered.

"I see" Kirryu said with irration, he was livid that Origa Discordia and her servant Chloe had escaped and slipped away from Volt

"At least Kyle will promise some dark elves since you failed" Said Kirryu causing Volt to growl.

"Piss off, i will find them I'm not letting some punk outclass me" Spoke Volt angrily.

"Mind your attitude, Volt you know it's not wise to talk to your leader like that" Countered Kirryu causing the mercenary to grumble

"I will take my leave then, i expect you to conquer Eostia this week or at least a month... do not disappoint me" Kirryu said walking away leaving the throne room.

 _"Asshole, the nerve of him! I'll show him!"_ Thought Volt.

"Hicks! Kin!" He called out his right hand men who came before him.

"Yes, Volt-sama?" They both asked

"Hicks, Assemble the men, I have a announcement for them we will make our move on the neighboring kingdoms south of eostia! Kin inform our spies within the ranks of the princess knights that to be prepared!" He commanded with them nodding and walking off to do as he told

( Back with Naruto)

Now that they interrogated the thug, Chloe slit his throat with her Daedric Dagger letting him fall, as Naruto motioned for Ripper to the dead Thug.

"What are we to do now Naruto-kun since he's given us all of the locations of where all of Gato's lackey's are?" Chloe asked staring at her husband.

 **"We wait for Itachi-sensei to return first then we go out at nightfall killing them, if we manage to kill every gang and thugs around the Village of wave that should lower half of Gato's so called army of Thugs" Replied Naruto who is playing with his smart disk while sheathing his spear on his back as he inspected his right wrist blade** **as he made the blade retract in it's sheath. Looking over to Chloe, behind his Shredder helmet/ Fox Predator mask he smiled at how beautiful she is, Blonde Hair, red ruby eyes, delicate dark skin along with her womanly curves and developed D Cups.**

 **Pulling the Tubes from his mask and put both hands on his mask removing it from his face to show his handsome face to her while removing his shredder helmet showing off his blonde hair.**

Chloe could only blush at him as she looked away shyly she could never forget how handsome he is. but when he wears that mask and helmet to her it makes him more intimidating, powerful, strong and commanding she could tell he was a natural born king ready to conquer all who would oppose him.

He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist holding her as she blushed looking at his ocean blue eyes while his met her ruby red ones, caressing her face made her feel safe and relaxing around him as they looked softly at each other leaning against each other planting a kiss on their lips.

Breaking the kiss, Chloe smiled looking at Naruto who also smiled back looking at her with affection.

"Am i interrupting?" Said a amused voice causing them both to snap their heads towards the direction of the voice and they happen to see Uchiha Itachi standing there.

"Sen-Sensei!? how long were you standing there?!" Said a shocked Naruto with Chloe frowning at the man who ruined the moment.

"Never let your guard down, I have been standing here for at least 30 seconds watching my student kiss his wife" Spoke Itachi with Naruto looking embarrassed.

"I've returned with some information, I see that one of you interrogated one of Gato's thugs yes?" Asked Itachi seeing Ripper the indoraptor eating the dead thug with both Chloe and Naruto nodding.

"Yes, Gato has thugs everywhere around the village in groups most of them are liutenants who leads the group making sure they instill fear into the villagers" Spoke Naruto with Chloe nodding.

"Good, this could prove well to our advantage.. i hear Gato is hosting a slave auction at midnight it's at a warehouse heavily guarded by lots of his thugs and samurai. Origashaku-sama has instructed we rescue the slaves and bring them to our ship that on the docks. After that we kill Gato and recruit Zabuza Momichi and his masked Accomplice to join us, side note is that we have Konoha Shinobi here watching over the bridge builder Tazuna" Stated Itachi with Naruto frowning

"Will konoha shinobi suspect that we're here stealing their mission?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei.

"I believe they will, three Genins under Kakashi Hatake... it won't take them long to figure us out" Itachi spoke frowning lightly

"At nightfall we begin purging out all of gato's thugs within the village then we go to the Slave Auction" Spoke Itachi with Chloe and Naruto nodding.

( Wave Village Nightfall).

Currently in the Bushes were Naruto, Chloe, Itachi and Ripper staring at the poor village. behind them were a handful of Shadowkhans, The Ninjakhan, Samuraikhan, Razorkhan.

With a single hand motion from Itachi, Ripper growled softly he was getting real excited for the urge to kill for his alpha, Naruto turned on his cloak device and vanished, Chloe drawn out her bow and ebony arrows the shadowkhans faded in darkness.

Itachi turned into his crow form and flew to the location of Gato's Slave auction.

( In a Bar)

The place was filled with Gato's thugs who had taken over the place getting drunk and what not.

At the door, The door knob was turning as the door was slowly pushed showing a clawed hand, One drunk thug noticed this and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Ripper had opened the door and lunged at the drunk thug mauling him as he screamed alerting other thugs that were there, Many were going after ripper with their knives, swords and other weapons but out of no where tentacles wrapped around their throats strangling them, the source was the Squidkhan, Ripper lunged and clawed just about every thug he could get close to as he pounced on one thug that screamed at the sight of him and bit into him.

The SumoKhan appeared and bashed the skulls and broken some bodies.

Blood was everywhere, thugs screaming in horror and fear as Ripper was just standing tall on a table roaring as the Squidkhan, Sumokhan and ripper himself continued the massacre.

Elsewhere at some alleyways Samurai khans and Ninjakhans attacked some thugs as well with Chloe shooting her bow and arrows killing all thugs in sight.

Her Witchblade on her right wrist pulsed with power, as the red gemstone on it glowed in delight, before she could draw another arrow she glanced her eyes towards her witchblade as if it was telling her to awaken it's power.

She yelped when her right wrist suddenly transformed into a gauntlet as her red ruby eyes had changed into a golden color with two tattoo streaks of grey running down her cheeks, her hair natural blonde hair was strawberry blonde as she screamed in pleasure transforming her body with armor that was colored dark steel and chrome as some of it revealed her chest area and Ass, her dark skin remained. She breathed for a bit looking at the remaining thugs with lust for their deaths as she extended a long blade from her right wrist.

 **"Time to slaughter you pigs," Said Chloe in a now different voice that was alluring with coldness, she charged at them going to kill them. Slashing them with her long blade she enjoyed their screams as she licked her lips seductively, she whipped out 6 red tendrils ripping, strangling and impaling the thugs.**

 **She giggled seductively seeing all the bloodlust she caused here as she walked off to find her Naruto-kun.**

Naruto who was in cloaked mode is in hunting mode after some thugs as he managed to kill some without being seen as he stopped at what caught his attention.

It was a little boy who was held back by 4 thugs while another group of thugs were stripping the boy's Mother of her clothing.

"No! leave my mother alone!" Cried the young boy struggling trying to get to his mother.

"Shut up you little shit!, watch as we give your mother a bastard sibling for you to see" Said a Samurai as the little boy could only look in tears at what they were going to do to his mother and they were going to force him to see her getting raped.

"Everything is going to be okay Inari just stay strong! like your father would want us to be" Said His mother who's name is Tsunami as she was half naked holding back some tears hoping someone would come and save her and her son why didn't any of those shinobi from konoha bothered to escort her.

Before the thugs could Force her panties off none of them failed to notice a three red dots aiming at one Thug's midsection as a Blue blast of Chakra hit him killing him, much to the shock of the other thugs along with Tsunami and Inari.

 **Naruto deactivated his cloaking device allowing himself to be seen as he extened his right double bladed wrist claw letting out a terrifying growl at the Terror strickened Thugs and Samurai in a quick blur he lunged at them as he slaughtered them with his wrist blade, they screamed as blood splattered, hos plasma canister fired in point blank range blowing a whole in a samurai's gut.**

While this was going on, Inari clinged to Tsunami in fear buried his face in her chest unable to watch as she herself could only watch in fear at what was happening, she was sweating watching this masked stranger kill all of gato's ruthless thugs and Samurai.

The last thug tried to attack Naruto from behind as Tsunami screamed.

"Look Out!" She yelled seeing him turn around and impale the last thug with his spear.

Turning towards the two he spoke.

 **"Are you alright?" He asked behind his mask using his deep voice as the two nodded he threw his smart disk at a laundry line as a navy blue gown fell down that was caught in Naruto's hands as he threw it to Tsunami.**

 **"Put that on to cover yourself" He spoke seeing her nod doing what he says as Inari had the courage to look up at his savior.**

 **"Who are you? you saved me and my mother.. are you a Hero going to save us from Gato?" The Young boy asked with hope looking at Naruto.**

 **"I Am Uzumaki Shredder, and yes dear boy, i am here to make gato suffer for his crimes make no mistake this village will be free" Answered Naruto as before they could ask him again he cloaked and walked away leaving them alone.**

"Let's go home and tell your grandpa!" Said Tsunami who couldn't believe that there was now finally hope for their country and it was in the fate of Uzumaki Shredder.

( With Itachi)

Itachi was currently at the warehouse where the Slave auction was being hosted at as he placed a genjutsu on himself to disguise as a wealthy man all he needed to do was to go in and see what kind of slaves Gato was holding, he made a spare clone to give Naruto and Chloe the signal to his location and to Meet him there to confront gato once and for all.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I'm stopping it here! who do you think will be in the slave auction!? Will Gato surely die in the Next chapter!? will Zabuza and Haku join Naruto? And a Eostia Arc is going to happen after the wave arc! will the Kakashi and team 7 find out who is interfering on their mission? find out in chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! until next time!**


	11. chapter 11

**An: Here is chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: The Slave Auction and the Massacre.

( Slave Auction)

There Sat Itachi Uchiha in his disguise sitting with every wealthy buyer willing to buy slaves as he looked around to see where was Gato, he could see the place also had Samurai thugs around as guards as he looked around narrowing his eyes. As he heard whispering and slow talking in all of the crowds.

"May i have your attention please!" Said a voice as everyone turned and saw a average tall man on the stand he was wearing a suit holding a cane

"I Know many of you expected Mr. Gato to come and host the slave auction but there has been a slight change in plans he has left me in charge of the auction he has other important Matters right now. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Mr. Flick, I am Gato-sama's assistant's" Introduced Flick with Itachi in the crowd frowning.

 _"It seems there has been a setback... Gato's not here I'll send my clones to inform Naruto-san and Chloe-san"_ Thought Itachi glaring at the Man on the stage

"Now that i have introduced myself to you all, let's see who wants some slaves!" Mr. Flick said with all of the buyers except Itachi cheered and waited.

"Bring me the first slave please!" The Host said with Two Samurai thugs bringing in the first Slave from her cage.

"Let me go! i don't belong to anyone!" Shouted a Girl with mint green hair and orange eyes she was dark skinned with her clothes in tatters she has a choker around her neck and chakra cuffs.

"May i present you this lovely girl who is from a minor village called Taki she goes by Fu, and she is also a Jinchuriki!" Mr. Flick announced with everyone looking at her in awe while many men leered at her with hungry looks.

Itachi Widened his eyes at this, Taki sold their own Jinchuriki? for what? as he continued to watch.

"Anybody want this Jinchuriki? she hosts the Nanabi tailed Beast within her, Anyone wants to buy her?" He asked looking at the many buyers.

"I'll buy her for 50 million ryo" Said a monotonous voice as all eyes turned to Itachi who gave them a stoic expression that would have made his father proud.

"And you are?" Asked Mr. Flick looking at Itachi.

"Fugaku Chang, Is my name" Said Itachi using his father's name while at the same time holding a large bag of Money since before he left konoha he had drained half of the Uchiha funds from the Konoha bank before he massacred them.

"Well erm... very well She's all yours Mr. Chang." He said with Fu staring at Fugaku with a glare as she could sense Chomei within her mindscape tense slightly.

 _"What's wrong Chomei?" She asked within her mindscape._

 **"There is something off with that man, i sense Yokai chakra within him... becareful larve he's not Normal" Warned Chomei the seven tails beetle**

Fu had frowned as she stared at Fugaku Wondering what did her Biju mean.

"Now next up is another Jinchuriki! and she's from Kumo! she bares the Nibi within her!" Announced Flick as the next thugs brought in a blonde haired woman with black eyes and her shinobi attire in tatters, with a choker around her neck and chakra restraints on her arms.

"Her name is Yugito Nii! she ran away from kumo from what we heard and we managed to bag her any buyer wants her?" Flick asked as one buyer was about respond until Itachi cut in.

"60 million Ryo on Yugito Nii," Spoke Fugaku Chang as all eyes turned to him as the buyers could only glare at him.

 **"Kitten i sense Yokai chakra within that man.. something's not right" Warned Matabi**

Yugito glanced at Fugaku with slight disdain watched him closely.

"Hey! i came here to buy slaves! and your just taking them all" Yelled a Man who looked to be in his 30's walking up to Fugaku going to slug him only for the man to trip when Fugaku side stepped.

"I don't even have that many slaves i only have two, i think this Auction is over" Fugaku said saying kai as his disguise revealed him as Itachi Uchiha as every buyer had paled at the Famed Uchiha slayer.

 **"I knew there was something off with him! he's a Yokai! and has the sent of the Uchiha blood!" Nibi had said with Yugito looking shocked, though she wasn't the only one, Fu was in complete shock as well.**

Mr. Flick pressed the alarm button alerting all guards.

Itachi Snapped his fingers summoning Ninjakhans, Samuraikhans, Razorkhans as they attacked and killed all thugs as itachi teleported near Flick who looked shocked as Itachi pulled out a kunai and pinned the man against the wall with a kunai to the throat.

"Pl-Please don't kill me!" Flick pleaded with Itachi scowling as his Sharingan gleamed.

"Where is Gato? and you will tell me or else" Itachi said coldly pressing the kunai against the man's throat who is shaking in fear.

"I don't know! i swear! he told me to take over for him at the slave auction he said he had some important matters to handle!" Shouted Flick who was sweating heavily.

Before Itachi could respond He turned around when the doors were kicked opened by Uzumaki Shredder with Ripper flanking by him.

The wall got cut in a circle as Chloe entered in her Witchblade form as she breathed as she eyed her husband with lust.

Itachi and Uzumaki Shredder looked baffled at Chloe's transformation.

Giggling seductively she stared at her husband battering her eye lashes innocently.

 **"Like what you see?" She teased trying to look innocent**

Behind his mask Naruto blushed a shade of red looking at her.

 **"Now is not the time to act like a this Chloe-chan we have a mission to complete" Said Uzumaki Shredder as Chloe in turn pouted looking away with a huff.**

 **"So what do we have here Sensei?" Shredder asked looking at his sensei pinning down Flick.**

"There's been a setback, Gato isn't here, however his assistant took his place" Itachi responded.

 **"Me and Ripper killed all the other thugs and guards that were securing the areas around the auction" Shredder said turning towards all of the Buyers who were surrounded by Sumokhans.**

 **"What are we to do with them?" Asked Chloe in seriousness glaring at the buyers with hatred.**

 **"It's simple, Ripper Sick em!" Shredder commanded as Ripper flashed that vicious smile again and lunged at the remaining buyers who screamed as tbey were being mauled by the Indoraptor**

Mr. Flick could only flinch in horror seeing the brutally the Indoraptor was doing towards his buyers who pleaded for mercy and screamed as flesh was ripped and blood splattered.

"Now where were we Mr. Flick? ah yes your going to cooperate with us and your going to help us free any slaves that scum Gato has, failure to comply and you die" Itachi Said with Flick Nodding.

"Show us where are the other slaves" Itachi demanded as Flick could only flinch seeing Itachi let him go as the timid man guided them where the slaves were being held at.

Ripper stayed behind just so he could keep watch incase anymore guards had came and he would wait and kill them.

Yugito and Fu flinched looking at Ripper who eyed them, as they stood still and stayed quiet

( Slave Storage room)

Flick indeed showed Shredder, Itachi and Chloe the Slave Storage room as the place had lots of people and creatures as Flick turned to them.

"Well here you are this is where all of slaves are being kept at" He said showing them that the slaves were in cages.

"Good, you've proved your usefulness" Itachi said after Shoving a kunai through Flicks throat Killing the man who choked on his own blood.

The Slaves who saw this looked on in shock at what they've seen as they looked in hope at these three.

"He's no longer needed, let's release the slaves, Naruto" Itachi said as both him and Naruto did their Shadowclone jutsu summoning a copy of 110 clones and grabbed all of the keys

 **"Listen up all of you slaves, we mean you no harm, we've come to rescue you, and we will be taking you with us to your new destined home for freedom" Said Shredder as all the slaves looked at him in a new light, Holding a key as he went to the first cage and unlocked it freeing a tall tanned raven haired woman with blue eyes.**

"Thank Shredder-san" Said the Woman who looked at him with admiration and affection.

 **"Your welcome and who might you be?" He asked breaking the cuffs off her hands.**

"Nico Robin," Answered the dark haired beauty as she felt relieved and felt her power come back to her.

 **"Well Robin-san go over to Chloe and stand by her as we free other slaves" Said Shredder as she nodded doing what she was told.**

For an hour in a half Every slave had been freed from their cages while the animals and endangered species were still in their cages as the Sumokhans were carrying every cage that contained some animals.

The slaves had some time gathering some of their things and items as they now followed their saviours.

"Let's take them to the ship and explain things there to them" Itachi said with Chloe and Shredder nodding.

( Gato's Boat)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Demanded Gato who looked extremely pissed off staring at one of his liutenant thugs.

"The Slave Auction had been raided and everyone had been killed... even the buyers" Replied the Liutenant

The short business man could only sank in his chair with a look of utter disbelief on his face, All his slaves were stolen and freed!? then all of his thugs and goons were killed there too including his assistant and his buyers just what the hell happened!?

Another thug had barged in.

"Gato-sama! Every thug and Samurai have been killed in all of our territories in wave Village! they've been slaughtered!" cried another thug.

Gato even looked more shocked at this nearly half of his own men had been killed!?

"Who is responsible for this?! could it be those konoha shinobi Zabuza warned me about?" Demanded Gato he is truly upset.

"It wasn't them sir, the attacker who is responsible for this is named Uzumaki Shredder" Replied One Thug.

"Shredder? he's the trouble maker? just what is he playing at! that does it! I'll take wave country! Once Zabuza kills those konoha shinobi I'll get him to kill this Uzumaki Shredder as well! no one raids my slave auction and kills all of my thugs and gets away with it!" Gato yelled

( The Red Haired Galleon)

Now on their Ship that once belonged to Red Haired Shanks Uzumaki the gathered Slaves were all on the ship as the Sumokhans were putting the cages in the cargo hold

"What are we going to do with them? we can't keep them on the ship this long" Asked Chloe who reverted from her witchblade form.

"Hmmm your right, we should take Them to Uzu" Itachi said.

"I've got a better idea, Me, Chloe and Ripper will stay here in wave while you drop off the slaves to Uzu." Naruto stated as Itachi frowned looking at his student.

"Are you sure?" He asked seeing his student nod.

"Don't worry, me and Chloe will be fine plus ripper Will be here with us" Naruto said with the Indoraptor nodding

"Very well, I'll take the freed slaves back to Uzu and report to Origashaku-sama then once that's done I'll come straight back to pick you all up, try not to get hurt or blow your cover Naruto I'm leaving you now to finish my mission in saving Wave" Said Itachi as Naruto and Chloe both nodded.

"I promise nothing won't happen to us see you later Itachi-sensei" Naruto said putting back on his mask as he, Chloe and Ripper got off the ship as the boat departed heading back to Uzu leaving the three on the docks.

 **"Well Chloe-chan it's just us" Shredder said behind his mask as she nodded and held his hand.**

 **They walked off to go find another hideaway and laid low with Ripper following them.**

 _To be Continued._

 **An: ok I'm going to be honest here the slave auction scene was a little hard for me to do but managed poorly, I didn't mention anyone else, Naruto and the gang freed that will be revealed once they return to Uzu.**

 **And the type of Shredder armor Naruto is wearing is the Shredder armor from 2003 TMNT.**

 **Next chapter will show Itachi retrieving the slaves while reporting to Origashaku-sama, Chloe gets to have some time with Naruto if you know what I mean, so there will be a lemon between those two. Team 7 gets involved then the fight at the bridge will happen with style. may have disappointed you in this chapter but in the next one you won't or chapter 13.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wave's Freedom part was one

( With Origashaku-sama)

In the Uzu Study area, The 8 foot dark elf queen fusion is going through her books and scrolls researching information on a dark elf ritual by converting Human females of her choice into pure blooded dark elves and not just half human like Chloe.

She needed the right tools and ingredients to preform the ritual.

Frowning as she grabbed another book and kept searching for her answer on how to do the ritual of converting humans into dark elves.

"Hmm..." She hummed reading her book reading from sentence to sentence as she stopped at one thing that caught her interest has she found what she was looking for?

She found the ingredients for the ritual.

She needs a caldron which she already has.

Pure Blood of a Dark Elf. She would have to use her blood since she's pure blooded.

Bone of a dark elf.

And last but not least a Black Soul Gem that contains the soul of a dark elf.

It seems she is missing two things. She would have to make a trip back to her old world and find what she's looking for. She would have to go to her fortress catacombs and look for the Black Soul Gem of a dark elf that her family had for generations she would also need the bone of a dark elf too... so it would seem she has to make plans on returning to her old world but is going to wait until Naruto, Chloe and Itachi return from their mission to wave. Getting up from her chair she descended down into Uzu basement looking at the size of the room it could be the perfect place to convert human females into dark elves, as she looked at the ground...

Balling her left Fist a white bubble formed around it as she punched it on the ground forming a giant wide deep crater causing her surroundings and the Castle to shake from the minor tremor. Now that she created the wide round crater she brought her caldron and threw it in there before pulling out her scepter using her dark magic to enlarge the caldron making it large enough to fit the crater size as if she was making a pool.

Now looking at her "Pit" as she called it she will call this room The Dark Pit. She could use this pit to convert human females into dark elves once she has the proper ingredients from her old world.

All she could do is wait for Itachi, Naruto and Chloe to finish their mission, now heading back up stairs going to her throne room. She noticed Shizune came in.

"Yes?" Origashaku-sama Said

"Itachi has returned!" She Said Causing the dark elf fusion to slightly widen her eyes a bit as she instantly teleported to the Uzu Docks where Itachi was and saw him with tons loads of slaves as she looked around for Naruto and Chloe but didn't see them frowning she stared at the Uchiha who stood by.

"Where is Naruto and Chloe?" She Said sternly at her Yokai general

"They stayed behind to finish the mission, I brought the slaves though..." he said simply with her looking over at him then towards all the slaves that were lined up.

"Bring them to the castle... and introduce me to each of them, I will have Tsunade check them for injuries" Said the Fused Dark Elf Yokai with him nodding

While she turned at the sea, worried for the two.

( In wave with Naruto and Chloe)

"Harder Naruto-kun!" Chloe moaned digging her nails into Naruto's back as he kept plowing into her pussy she moaned louder feeling him inside her as her inner walls tightened around him.

Now at a new hideout Naruto and Chloe decided to lay low and enjoy some time alone, Ripper the Indoraptor was outside the Hideout guarding the entrance waiting for his alpha to come out.

Now riding him, she bounced on him feeling his cock going deeper and deeper as he grunted from thrusting far up her pussy as he attacked her neck, she bit her lip feeling his kiss on her neck moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck Chloe-Chan your tight!" He grunted as he laid her out on the bed, in a missionary style as she moaned and panted. Both lovers were caked in sweat from their love making both of them held hands while fucking, Chloe had a fucked silly expression her mind was going blank for a bit loving this, she loved being ravaged by her husband if only Origashaku-sama was here to watch them have fun.

"Yes! Yes! Right there Naruto-kun! Impale me with your cock!" She moaned feeling him thrust her harder.

"Chloe-Chan I'm going to Cum!" He shouted as he didn't stop and just kept going

"Don't stop! Cum! Cum inside me! Fill my pussy with your sperm!" She yelled out feeling that she was reaching her limit.

"Chloe-Chan!" He yelled out

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled out as he finally released his sperm filling up her pussy as they panted and just laid there with Chloe snuggling up to him with a satisfied smile on her face as both of them fell asleep.

( Tazuna's House)

"I'm so glad you were okay tsunami-Chan!" Said Tazuna looking at his daughter as she told him of how she was nearly raped and her son almost saw it as well but then told him that she was saved by Uzumaki Shredder is now a masked hero who rescued her and her son. He felt relieved and didn't know how would he repay this Uzumaki Shredder maybe he should hire him instead of the konoha Shinobi who did a piss poor job and protecting his daughter!? He was pissed at them for not being there to protect her while he was working on the bridge.

More rumors had spreaded about Uzumaki Shredder Who is flanked by a Black Lizard and a beautiful dark skinned woman with pointy ears who has decimated a bunch of gato's thugs Could he be their savior for wave? Could he save them from Gato?

Kakashi also wanted to know who this mysterious Uzumaki Shredder was and what was his motive here in wave?

He currently is training his Students Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai.

Maybe when he returns to konoha he will inform the Hokage about this Uzumaki Shredder.

( Meanwhile With Gato)

"So let me get this straight you want me and Haku to go after this Uzumaki Shredder?" Asked Zabuza with Gato nodding

"Yes! He has stolen my slaves! And killed a good bunch of all my men in wave! I demand his head!" Gato demanded looking at the swordsman who frowned.

"And what about the bridge builder and the konoha shinobi?" Zabuza questioned seeing the short man frown

"You can kill them after you kill Shredder! I want him dead now!" Gato yelled

"You realize you will have to pay me extra in going after this Uzumaki Shredder" Zabuza stated causing Gato to scowl slightly

" I will triple your pay if you kill him! I don't care how you do it I just want him dead!" Gato shouted gripping his cane while Haku scowled at the man.

"Consider it done, I will wait for him to make his appearance..." Zabuza Said as he hefted up His Sword and walked away with Haku following him.

"Zabuza-sama Are you sure it's wise for you to face this Uzumaki Shredder? I've heard rumors about what he did to gato's thugs" Haku Said in concern

"I'm not very sure Haku... and if he is an actual Uzumaki then he's more of a challenge then I thought.. Uzumaki's are known for their sealing techniques" Zabuza Said he did feel on edge of fighting this 'Uzumaki Shredder' he wondered where he could find him? Maybe all he needed to do is wait for the man knowing that Uzumaki Shredder will come to him when he encounters the konoha shinobi team.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Alright this story is coming back! I'm bringing it back from the dead! Prepare yourselves for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wave's Freedom Part Two.

( Meanwhile in Uzu)

Currently sitting on her throne with Itachi besides her, Shizune and Tsunade are flanked by her left looking at the many slaves who are now guests of her kingdom.

"Greetings fellow guests of my kingdom, I am your Ruler Origashaku-sama, New Hailed Queen Of Uzu along My husband who is king who is not here at the Moment. All of you are no longer slaves you are all guests and subjects of my kingdom now, please come to my throne and introduce yourself to me" Origashaku-sama Said looking at the a raven haired beauty with blue eyes step forward

"And you are?" Origashaku-sama Said looking at her

"Hello you're majesty, I am Nico Robin pleasure being a guest here in your kingdom" Robin had Said looking at Origashaku-sama

"It's good to see your welcomed here Miss Robin," Origashaku-sama Said gently looking at the blue eyed tanned woman, checking out her figure and could tell she is perfect Dark Elf Material.

"Thank you." Robin Said smiling as she walked back

"Next?" Origashaku-sama Said Seeing two females walk up.

 **"Kitten... there's a scary vibe around this woman... her Yokai chakra is similar to a certain urban legend that was supposed to be sealed away" Warned Matabi Who shuddered in fear and couldn't explain why did she feel fearful.**

Yugito was sweating slightly hearing her bijuu.

 **"Larvae... be very respectful around that woman there's something incredibly off about her..." Warned Chomei who was trembling**

Fu could only flinch a bit and gulped hearing Chomei as her and Yugito exchanged glances at each other then at Origashaku-sama.

"Introduce yourselves" The Dark Elf Fusion Asked.

"I am Yugito Nii former Kunoichi of Kumo and Jinchuriki of the Two tails" Yugito Said with Origashaku-sama raising her brow a bit Hachishaku-sama had told her about Jinchuriki's and their unimaginable powers and this woman holds the two tails while Naruto holds the nine tails. She smiled a bit and Yugito was exactly Dark Elf material as she turned towards the Mint haired girl with orange eyes.

"I am Fu, former kunoichi of Taki and jinchuriki of the 7 tails" Fu introduced with Origashaku-sama smiling more this was perfect, she was definitely going to convince the other jinchuriki's to join her. Her husband holds the nine tails, these two hold two and 7 tails which was perfect. She couldn't wait to turn them into dark elves.

"Pleasure meeting the two of you. It's good having you two as guests" Origashaku-sama Said smiling while the two went back as she called the next person.

"And you are?" She asked Seeing the Shinobi man before her with two swords with his black hair in a pony tail wearing a Yellow Clad shinobi armor.

"I am Hanzo Hasashi, known as Scorpion. Last member of the Shirai Ryu Clan. I pledge my services to you your majesty" Scorpion Said as he bowed to her.

"Good, it's Pleasure having you here in my ranks Hanzo" Origashaku-sama Said looking at the man as he bowed before having a look at Shizune who blushed at him he noticed she was staring at him as origashaku-sama saw the next person come to her.

"Greetings you're majesty, I am Dr. Crane known as Scarecrow" Scarecrow introduced

"Greetings Dr. Crane glad you are joining my services" Origashaku-sama Said Seeing the masked man walk away with a Wolfman now appearing.

"Your Majesty, I am Zen-Aku the Duke Wolf, at your service" The Wolf man said bowing to her as she smiled.

""Great to have you serve me Duke Wolf welcome to the ranks," Origashaku-sama Said as humanoid Lizard just appeared hissing lowly.

"Your Highness, I am Reptile... I will serve you as your spy" The lizard man said as she nodded. ( An: using MK9 version of Reptile I like his design)

"Pleasure meeting you all here, I hope you will enjoy my kingdom, for now go do what you want in new Uzu, open up stores, markets and etc. your free to do what you want " She Said dismissing all of her new subjects as they went to the new city of Uzu while Tsunade and Shizune went to go start up the new Uzu Hospital that's been built up. While she turns to Itachi.

"Return to Naruto and Chloe at once and bring them back after they are finished with the mission, because when they get back we have a important mission at hand to take care of." Origashaku-sama Said Seeing her Yokai General nod and walk off flanked by his Bat Khan as they were heading back on the Red Galleon that belonged to Red Haired Shanks Uzumaki.

Sitting on her throne in deep Thought just waiting for Itachi to return Naruto and Chloe so she can start up thier mission to Eostia... but first things first she must be prepared... there's no telling who took over her Fortress she left behind.. she plans on leaving for Eostia in a half week and bring in her new ranks it seems she would have to create a inner circle. After she finds the ingredients she needs for the ritual of converting females of her choice into dark elves. What will she do then? Will she possibly find any pure blooded dark elves in her world and bring them here? Yes she could do that... and maybe she capture Celestine and all those princess knights and probably turn them all into dark elves as she grinned evilly at the idea.

Then she'll seek out for other females who could be destined to be fated as dark elves and wives for Naruto and maybe Itachi since he's the last Uchiha and he's been very loyal to Her and Naruto, And once she's finished she could destroy her old world making it a distant memory to her while her and Naruto rule this world and repopulate it with dark elves with strong blood of Namikaze, Uzumaki, And Yokai. She could hardly wait for a reunion with Celestine she couldn't wait for the look on the high elf's face when they see each other again.

Everything will go exactly as planned once Eostia is no more she'll set things in motion in this world by setting Naruto on the path to avenge his fallen clan then conquer the other villages turning it into a Uzu Dark Elf Nation, humans have no choice in the matter to put their faith in her and Naruto when that happens.

No one will oppose the Dark Elf Uzu Empire.

( Wave)

Now in their hideout Both lovers were in bed as Naruto woke up with Chloe now waking up.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Chloe Said with a smile as he smiled back at her.

"Morning Chloe-chan" He Said now getting up out the bed putting on his clothes as she did the same thing.

"So what must be done now? Naruto-kun?" She asked looking at her witchblade before grabbing her quiver full of ebony arrows and daedric bow.

"Well we save wave and make it our territory and place it under our protection,and wait for Itachi-sensei to return to pick us back up" Naruto Said checking for his Fox Predator gear he swore when he returns home he's signing the Xenomorph Summoning Contract.

"Should we get started then?" She Said sharpening her daedric dagger.

"Yes, we have to hunt down more of Gato's thugs... and make sure they're purged" He Said turning towards her.

"I'll take a bath first, then we can go out hunting" She Said grabbing a towel and go to the bathroom while he went outside to go check on Ripper.

"Ripper!" He Yelled out as he saw the indoraptor appear out the bushes who was eating his breakfast feasting on a deer.

"There you are boy" He Said coming towards the black raptor of death petting him and stroking his yellow streak.

"Go on and eat cause later me, You and Chloe will probably end up hunting the rest of gato's thugs and kill the man himself." He Said Seeing the raptor flash that vicious smile that meant he was going to enjoy that.

( Later that evening)

Taking a break after going on a hunt, Naruto, Chloe and Ripper took a break as Naruto and Chloe were out in the village of wave, just them while Ripper is at the hideout. Naruto decided to take Chloe out on a date.

Both of them were sipping tea as a Waitress brought in their food.

"Excuse me Miss?" A Woman Asked from a table looking at Chloe.

"Yes?" She Replied turning her attention from Naruto

"Are you the woman that is involved with Uzumaki Shredder?" She Asked as many other customers stopped at what they were doing and all eyes turned to Chloe as Naruto himself couldn't help but chuckle.

Chloe herself raised a eyebrow.

"Yes, I am" Chloe Said as everyone started coming towards her and Naruto.

"Can you tell us when will he save our village!?" Asked a random man

"Are you his Lover?!" Said a Woman

"Is Shredder-San going to kill Gato and save Tazuna-San from a missing ninja named Zabuza Momichi!?" Said a Man who works with tazuna building the bridge as both Naruto and Chloe perked their heads up at the mention of a missing ninja named Zabuza Itachi had told them about him meaning he must be recruited to join their kingdom's ranks.

Chloe blushed at how one of the civilians asked if she was Uzumaki Shredder's Lover while Naruto sent her a silent nod and winked his eye as if he was telling her to tell them.

"I am in fact Shredder-kun's Wife. And yes my husband will save your village and end the scum known as Gato" Chloe declared with many looking at her in hope.

"Thank you! Thank you! You don't have to pay its on the house!" Said the owner of the restaurant who felt happy of having Uzumaki Shredder's wife here in his restaurant with a boy.

Naruto himself grinned nobody didn't know he was _Uzumaki Shredder._

( The Next Day on the bridge)

As usual Zabuza and Haku were there coming to kill the bridge builder but decided to wait for Shredder.

( Meanwhile in the bushes)

Naruto was already in his hybrid predator Shredder Armor as he put on his Kabuto Fused Fox Predator Mask turning it on as Ripper was standing besides him, Chloe already had her bow and arrows, she didn't feel like using her witchblade.

 **"Are you ready for this Chloe-Chan?" Uzumaki Shredder Said through his mask**

"Ready when you are Naruto-kun" She Replied.

 **"It seems Zabuza isn't alone, he has a accomplice with him." He Said with her frowning.**

 **"You take the Girl in the mask, I'll deal with Zabuza but first we must persuade them to join us before fighting" Shredder Said with Chloe nodding as he turned on his cloaking device as Chloe got on Ripper.**

( Back on the bridge)

"So you've finally come at last Zabuza?" Asked Kakashi grabbing a Kunai

"Yeah I've come to kill you, your team, and the builder but I'm also here for _Him"_ Zabuza Said narrowing his eyes

"Your not referring to Uzumaki Shredder are you?" Kakashi Asked with a frown.

And much to the surprise of everyone on the bridge Uzumaki Shredder uncloaked himself as he was in between Zabuza and Kakashi who looked shocked that they didn't even sense him or see him let alone even hear him.

 **"Good Evening" Uzumaki Shredder Said with his attention on Zabuza. As Chloe and Ripper landed on the bridge besides Shredder**

"So you're the infamous Uzumaki Shredder this whole village has been talking about?" Zabuza Asked with Shredder nodding.

 **"Indeed I am, there is no reason to fight Zabuza Momochi.. forget going after the bridge builder" Shredder Said with Zabuza frowning**

"And why would I do that?" The swordsman Asked looking at the masked warrior

 **"I can offer you and your accomplice a deal. A deal better than what Gato has" Stated Shredder with Haku flinched a bit as Zabuza glared at the warrior**

"Oh yeah? And what deal is that?" He Asked

 **"Join my kingdom, you will be granted protection from hunter Nins from kiri, spare the bridge builder's life and help me kill Gato" Shredder Said with Everyone gasping**

Zabuza looked shocked and wasn't sure what he should do? Should he consider it or not?

Kakashi and his team could only watch along with Tazuna.

"Are you serious?" He Asked Seeing Shredder nod.

The swordsman Thought it over for a bit as he looked towards Haku who seemed to consider this as she kept her attention on the Uzumaki Shredder.

"Very Well, Haku we no longer are after the bridge builder we siding with the Shredder. He said shocking Tazuna and Kakashi that Uzumaki Shredder was able to convince Zabuza

"Damn you Zabuza!" Shouted Gato Who has a whole army of thugs.

"Whatever I never planned on paying you anyway! Kill him! Kill Shredder and anyone else but Zabuza's little bitch and the beautiful dark skinned woman she could be quite useful to me in bed and to all my men" Gato Said licking his lips at Chloe who flinched a bit

It was at this moment Gato said the wrong thing. For after saying that, the whole area is floored and bathed in so much anger, bloodlust, and killer intent, that would make Orochimaru look like a scared little kid. Uzumaki Shredder is the source of all of this. His mask's eyes glow red with anger and are ablaze with power. Ripper feels his alpha's bloodlust and is getting excited. Naruto knows about Chloe's past and to hear someone say that they were going to make his wife go through that again after she is finally free, is unforgivable. So, Shredder says, in his deep mask voice.

 **"For that comment towards my wife, you will die you swine! You and the rest of your fellow pigs will not leave here alive! For that, I promise." Chloe looks to her husband in awe, admiration, and love for defending her. Then, behind them, Shredder summons one Shadowkahn from each tribe. Naruto sees this as a good opportunity to test the Shadowkhan. He tells the Shadowkhan to attack, and they are the first to strike. Then Shredder says, "Ripper, sic em!",** **and Ripper roars and jumps into the carnage.**

 **Uzumaki Shredder and Chloe then start walking towards the fighting. Chloe kills any mercenary that breaks from the fighting to attack them. Shredder is not bothered by the carnage, instead, he is focused on just Gato, not taking his eyes off him. Chloe, Ripper, and the Shadowkhan are making short work of Gato's men, but that's not hard, they are drunk mercs and dishonored samurai, not true warriors. Two samurai stand in front of Gato, but Shredder barely bothers with them. With one slash of his wrist blades, they both go down, dead. Gato's men are slaughtered and he is surrounded. Gato begins to make Shredder offers if he spares him, Chloe is disgusted by this man. Gato's offers fall of Shredder's ears, he says** ,

 **"Sh. Sh. Sh. I told you that I promised you'd die. And I will always keep my promises." So, he cuts off Gato's good arm since the other was broken by Haku , then Chloe impales Gato's crotch with her dagger, and then Naruto leaves Gato's fate to Ripper...who tears him apart after roaring in his face.**

Those who witnessed the whole massacre felt sick and green and even threw up.

Zabuza felt a chill run down his spine maybe it was a good idea to side with the Shredder.

Kakashi and his team could only feel horrified at what they witnessed.

 **"Konoha Shinobi, get out of here, you're not welcomed here" Shredder warned glaring at them as they flinched.**

"Let's get out of here guys... this guy is out of our league" Kakashi Said with him and his genins now forced to leave Wave since they felt very terrified of fighting Uzumaki Shredder.

"Uzumaki Shredder! Thank you! Thank you!" Said Tazuna as he heard the villagers of wave appeared and saw what happened as they all cheered for their savior.

"Uzumaki Shredder!"

"Uzumaki Shredder!"

Uzumaki Shredder!" Cheered the villagers as he turned towards them with Chloe at his side and Ripper as Zabuza and a Haku joined them.

 **"People of Wave! You are now free! I declare this village under my protection!" Shredder Said raising his fist in the air with everyone cheering out Freedom and more cheering for Uzumaki Shredder.**

"Since you are our Hero! Then I hereby dubbed this Bridge the Great Uzumaki Shredder!" Tazuna Said with the villagers roaring in approval.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Be ready for the next chapter! Yes**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: Just Thought I'd be nice enough to do another chapter, hope you like this.**

Chapter 14: Preparing for a Quest.

( Meanwhile in Eostia)

At Celestine's temple the high elf reborn goddess woke up from a terrible nightmare. What she saw in her dream was A 8 foot dark elf who looks just like Origa but actually is the 8 foot dark elf, She seen Origa in her dream returning very different and had her eyes set on turning Women into dark Elves and Possibly destroy Eostia after she's finished... but in this dream Origa brought a Army and challenged Volt and killed all of his black dogs and him, she even has a boy with her with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face and what did he have to do with all this but what frightened Celestine more was Origa was going to turn her into a Dark Elf.

Of course! Origa is plotting on turning women into pure blooded dark elves like she is, because Origa and Chloe were the least decent dark elves left and were near at extinction. Volt recently took over Origa's dark fortress and killed the very last few dark elves that were there but some managed to escape and are now in hiding from volt.

Was her dream telling her that this was a vision she saw and it's warning her that Origa would return?

She needs to contact her allies immediately and be prepared for Origa's return.

She needed help... right now her and her princess knights are struggling against Volt... and his black dogs along with remnants of Origa's monsters. She didn't know who would Origa attack first either her and the princess knights or Volt and his black dogs... but for some reason she had a feeling Origa would attack Volt first then her and her friends. She has to contact the Anti-Demon Kunoichi's and Hellknight Ingrid, then contact Princess Nina and a few other high elf's like her to form a alliance to stop this armageddon of Origa's return.

She wondered could she seek out the Thalmor Empire to assist her.

Getting up out of her bed she decided to message a few allies before Armageddon arises.

( In wave 2 days after Gato's fall)

Indeed it has been two days after Gato's defeat as the people of Wave hailed their new Hero Uzumaki Shredder along with his wife Chloe and Ripper the Indoraptor. Itachi has finally returned with the ship as Tazuna Promised that he would call the bridge, The Great Uzumaki Shredder bridge along with building a memorial Statue of Uzumaki Shredder flanked by Chloe and Ripper.

Itachi praises his student of completing the mission as he Chloe Ripper and Shredder were at the docks seeing the people of wave. Wave their hands telling them goodbye and hopefully return. Before they left Itachi Placed a Uzumaki Banner flag in Wave meaning that Wave is under their protection and has become Uzumaki Shredder's Territory.

Now on their ship sailing back to home.

( Meanwhile in Uzu)

Taking a Royal bath in her shared chambers, she is washing her hair and rubbing her body while relaxing in the warm water as she sat down closing her eyes going into her mindscape.

 **"Po Po Po Po... it has been awhile Origa-Chan" Said Hachishaku-sama looking at her Fused partner**

"It sure has, Hachishaku-sama I trust your aware of what I'm planning right?" The Dark Elf fusion Asked Seeing her 8 foot fusion partner nod.

 **"Of course. It's a brilliant idea I may have gifted you the power to convert anyone into Yokai's of your choice but you turning them into dark elves I'll be looking forward too that." Hachishaku-sama Said within Origashaku-sama's mind.**

A knock on the door interrupted her thought and private conversation with her Yokai tenant.

"Your Highness, Itachi-san along with Chloe and Uzumaki Shredder has returned" Said Nico Robin Who is Origashaku-sama's Handmaiden.

Origashaku-sama smiled as she answered.

"I will be right there" She Said with a smile.

 **"Po Po Po Po! Time to see our Naru-kun!" Hachishaku-sama said happily**

( Uzu Throne Room)

Uzumaki Shredder, along with Chloe,Ripper , Itachi, Zabuza and Haku are now in the throne room. Tsunade and Shizune had appeared also seeing the Beautiful dark elf named Chloe who was holding on to a masked warrior.

Tsunade on the other hand stared hard trying to see was that Naruto under that mask.

Zabuza and Haku looked surprised at seeing the legendary Tsunade Senju here as Origashaku-sama made her appearance in the throne room.

"Naru-kun!" She Said running to him as she hugged him tight with his face covered in her breasts.

Tsunade instantly widened her eyes as she saw the masked warrior unmasked himself revealing himself to be Naruto! She couldn't believe it was actually him! It was her godson!

Zabuza widened his eyes in shock that this kid was the Uzumaki Shredder!? And not only that but this tall dark elf queen is also his wife!? Haku could only blush looking at Naruto he looked so handsome!

"It's good seeing you too Origa-Chan!" He Said as she pulled away from her hug smiling at him as she turned her attention towards Zabuza and Haku.

"Welcome to Uzu, I am Origashaku-sama Queen Of Uzu, you've two already met Naru-kun he is the king of Uzu." She introduced with Hachishaku-sama talking in her mindscape.

 **"Those two could be perfect Yokai material. Turn Zabuza into a Oni Demon, And the Girl Haku I can sense that she has a ice affinity she could be Yuki Onna" Hachishaku-sama Said with Origashaku-sama nodding**

"Now that you two are here, Itachi rally our new ranks of our inner circle. We're going to host a meeting" Said Origashaku-sama with Itachi nodding.

"What's the meeting going to be about Origa-Chan?" Naruto Asked.

"We're going on a Quest in a week... we have to prepare first for the Quest.." She answered stroking her scepter

"What kind of Quest my lady?" Asked Chloe this time

"We're going to make a visit to our old home Chloe" Origashaku-sama Said shocking the dark elf woman.

( Eostia Volt's dark Fortress)

Volt leader of the black dogs, still moving forward with his plan by taking down each of the princess knights one by one then leave Celestine for last. Now heading down to Origa's bedroom which was his now, grinning that his plan will be successful but he still wasn't happy with finding Origa and Chloe he had his men look all over the nation for those two. Just where the hell are they!?

He wasn't sure how was he going to explain this to Kirryu ,Oboro, Kyle and the others but he knew for sure those two dark elves will show up.

Now turning to the picture portrait of Origa in her room he grinned with lust he couldn't wait to make her his bitch, his smile faded and was replaced with slight fear when he saw the picture's facial expression changed into a scary expression that sent a chill down his spine.

He hoped he wasn't seeing things or was his mind playing tricks on him that he didn't see the picture send him a deathly scary expression.

(An: Hachishaku-sama's scary expression like in the doujin)

 _"It's just a picture... just a picture..." He Said looking away from going to bed._

Had he looked at the picture long enough he would have seen the picture of Origa flash a deadly smile that meant death.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Thought I should make you guys happy by updating again. Should I do it again? And I've seen your reviews about what I should do about Volt's fate. Sooo many good choices to fuck him up so hard to choose but I'm more interested about Celestine's fate I like that one reviewer's suggestion about Celestine's fate I might consider it.**

 **And about Ripper mating with a robot velociraptor? I'll see how that works so the Indoraptor race start.**

 **And for Naruto signing the Xenomorph contract I plan having the alien from Mortal kombat X be his next partner. I can't really tell what gender the Xenomorphs are but to me I think they all are female.**

 **Just so you all know I'm making a Arc since Origashaku-sama along with Chloe and Naruto in company are heading back to Eostia to fuck shit up.**

 **As for the animals and creatures that they have that will be explained in the later chapters.**

 **More lemon goodness with Origashaku-sama in the next Chapter with Naruto.**

 **I'm looking forward to your reviews about this chapter I'll soon write. Or send me your pms for suggestions until next time because the Quest Of Eostia is coming along with Armageddon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**An: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 15: Making Preparations

( Konoha at the moment)

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi had explained that the mission for wave has become a failure as his Hokage glared at him for not protecting the bridge builder's family who was close to being raped by Gato's thugs but then Kakashi explained about the mysterious Uzumaki Shredder who is now a Hero to Wave which caught Hiruzen's attention about the Uzumaki Shredder. Last he checked most of the Uzumaki's were all wiped out or some who survived the purge had went into hiding.

"Did you get a good look of his face Kakashi?" Asked Hiruzen looking at the cyclops Jonin.

"No Hokage-sama, he was completely masked. He managed to convince Zabuza Momichi and his accomplice to join him, The Shredder wasn't alone he was accompanied by a Dark Elf Woman and a Black Lizard from what I know. He killed Gato and his thugs with a Shadow army I can't describe." Kakashi explained to his leader as he saw the old Kage frown holding his hands together in thought

"Hmmm, is that all Kakashi?" He Asked Seeing the man nod his head.

"Hmm very well, it seems we need to know who this Uzumaki Shredder is... and find out where he is... you are free to leave Kakashi but just for not protecting the bridge builder's family you receive no pay starting tomorrow you and your team will be stuck on D-ranked Missions" Hiruzen Said Seeing Kakashi look Down at that then nodded as he left the office.

With a heavy sigh he rubbed his old temples as he thought about this Uzumaki Shredder and want to know of his identity and who was the Dark Elf Woman he was with?

He wondered has Jiraiya had any luck in finding Naruto yet. He hoped his student at least had some news of finding Naruto yet.

( Meanwhile in Uzu)

In the council chamber where Origashaku-sama is having her meeting at with her husband, Chloe, Itachi and the Inner Circle Of Uzu's military. Zabuza had been recently turned into a Yokai General and indeed a Demon Oni, Haku was the same way, she's a Yokai General too and has become the Yuki Onna entity having long black hair and yellow piercing eyes as her skin had become pale and cold as ice as she was wearing a Winter yukata kimono. Tsunade and Shizune are included in the meeting along with Nico Robin.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, now that you're king is here we have a mission to accomplish, but before that why don't all of you introduce yourselves to your king who is your savior who goes by Uzumaki Shredder" Said Origashaku-sama as all turned towards the Uzumaki boy who could only smile at their reactions that he was Uzumaki Shredder, Nico Robin blushed seeing the boy as is indebted to him and will serve him

"Greetings guests of my country I am your king. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Naruto introduced while Tsunade looked proud seeing her godson

 _"My, he looks just like Minato.. I even see a bit of kushina into him"_ She Thought smiling

Yugito and Fu could only blush looking at Naruto

 _"He's Handsome"_ Thought Yugito with a blush on her face

 _"My! He looks awesome and cute!"_ Thought Fu with the same look as Yugito.

"Greetings You're majesty. Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion at your service." Scorpion introduced ( An: Using the MK10 version of Scorpion in his human form)

"Grandmaster Sub-Zero. Leader of Lin Kuei clan" Said Sub-Zero looking at the young boy.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Uzumaki, I am Scarecrow" Scarecrow introduced

"Reptile is my name my lord" Reptile introduced

Pretty much everyone who was former slaves had been introducing themselves to Naruto and are very indebted to him and are fiercely loyal to the boy.

"Now that you've all introduced yourselves time to discuss this quest we are going too. As you all know me and Chloe are the last Two dark Elves in existence and we are not from this world we are from a different world... my race is close to extinction and what drawn me here is to look at Naruto-kun here, I planned on taking him with me but unfortunately I was encountered by a Urban Legend named Hachishaku-sama. We fought to see who gets to take Naruto... I thought I have defeated her but I was not prepared for what she was going to do, she attempted to possess me but because of my will and the dark magic it caused a chain reaction her spirit is sealed inside me.. in other words we Fused. We Fused together and we are stuck like that forever... seeing that I have became such stronger and more powerful by having a Hachishaku-sama's abilities and her physical form our souls are merged together which bonded us and we came up with a plan to restore not only my Dark Elves but Naruto's clan as well. Me and my faithful servant Chloe are his wives... but he is allowed to have more than one woman in his life to revive both our races." Origashaku-sama explained with everyone whispering and murmured as Shizune spoke

"Lady Origashaku-sama how can you revive the dark elf race if its just two of you?" Shizune Asked curious to know

"That's the point of my mission. I have researched for a Dark Elf Ritual by turning human Females into pure blooded dark elves which is why we must go to my old homeworld called Eostia and find the missing ingredients I need for the ritual to begin. Who all wishes to come join me on this quest?" She Asked looking at everyone she already knew Naruto would like to come so did Chloe.

"I will accompany you" Offered Zen-aku

"I would like to join too I wish to test out my new fear toxin" Scarecrow Said raising his hand

"Me, Sub-Zero and Reptile will accompany you, Your Highness" Spoken Scorpion

"I'd like to come too, you would need a medic" Said Shizune with Tsunade looking towards her.

"Heh, I'd like to join in on the fun what you say Haku?" Said Zabuza with Haku Nodding

"I can be of some help too" offered Nico Robin

"I'll stay, the hospital needs to be watched" Said Tsunade

"Well in that Case Tsunade you will be in charge while we are gone." Origashaku-sama Said turning her attention towards everyone

"We leave for Eostia in a week, be prepared, this meeting is dismissed" Origashaku-sama Said with everyone now nodding their heads leaving the council chambers as she grinned now she teleported heading down to the BlackSmith area.

"How is my armor, Hadvar?" She Asked the Blacksmith (An: the blacksmith from Riverwood Skyrim)

"It's nearly finished my lady, it will be done by tomorrow" He Said clanging his Hammer on her Darksteel Armor.

"Excellent" She Said smiling

( With Naruto)

Currently in his bedroom well his old bedroom since he moved in with Origashaku-sama sharing the Uzu Daimyo master bedroom, now looking at the summoning contract for Xenomorphs he signed the contract with his blood as he was instantly teleported to their Summoning Realm.

( Xenomorph Hive Realm)

Now appearing in a Resin made Like cave and tunnel he looked around he walked straight down the tunnel which led to the Nesting ground as he saw countless Xenomorph eggs, along with Xenomorph's who hissed at him as they screeched one Xenomorph landed in front of Naruto hissing and growling slightly as it popped out it's blades from its wrists, it's mouth drooling with Acid as it hissed at Naruto.

 ** _"Who are you!?"_ It Said using telepathy to speak **

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Naruto Said not even fazed by the Xenomorphs that surrounded him

 ** _"Uzumaki!? Are you related to our old summoner!?"_ It Demanded as Naruto nodded.**

 ** _"Back away! He is no threat to us! Come I will take you to the Queen she will be very delighted to see a new summoner that's a Uzumaki"_ It Said as all Xenomorphs backed away letting them pass as the Xenomorph with blades was leading Naruto to the Queen's lair.**

 **The Queen herself looked up from her position seeing her General bring in a blonde human boy as she hissed slightly**

 **"E** ** _viscerator... Who is this?"_ She asked hissing slightly **

**" _My Queen He is an Uzumaki as he claims"_ Eviscerator Replied Back with his mind as she hissed loudly **

**_"I will be the judge of that!"_ She Said leaping down off her resin made nest towering over Naruto who didn't seem fazed by her so close to him as she sniffed at him and walked around him **

**" _He truly is Uzumaki... I can smell his blood... finally another Worthy Uzumaki Summoner That will summon us at will!"_ She Said with her mind in a hiss. **

**_"Tell me your name future summoner..."_ She asked looking down upon him**

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, I come in peace and I request to be your summoner" Naruto Asked calmly looking at the Queen while the other Xenomorphs watched.

 ** _"Well Uzumaki Naruto... if you wish to be our worthy summoner you must face my Xenomorph General and Champion, Eviscerator!"_ Said the Queen as Eviscerator popped out his blades out his wrists as the Xenomorphs hissed and roared in approval for their champion.**

 ** _"Eviscerator is a master of disembowlment and very acidic... born with the Tarkatan blood and genes he inherited their traits by having their blades... he is my strongest champion!"_ The Queen boasted as Naruto looked at Eviscerator.**

 **The Xenomorphs all spaced out giving the two space to fight.**

 ** _"Let's see how worthy you are of summoning us!"_ Eviscerator Said lunging at Naruto with his blades as they were imbued with Acid Naruto dodged a few of Eviscerator's blade swipes as he screeched attempting to stab Naruto with his tail that's coated in acid as Naruto dodged it with a duck as he did a sweep kick to knock down Eviscerator off his feet.**

 **Naruto backflipped as he stood on his feet activating his right wrist blade as the Xenomorphs all hissed that he possesses their mortal enemies weapons that are used to kill them.**

 ** _"It matters little if you have our enemies toys! Because I'll defeat you!. Acid Sting!"_ Eviscerator Said with the tip of his tail stinger sprayed Acid at Naruto who was lucky to avoid it in time as he charged towards Eviscerator and kicked the alien's jaw and punched his rib cage sending him flying.**

 **Eviscerator got back up and snarled as he sprayed more acid at Naruto who evaded it was then Naruto quickly did the Shadow Clone Jutsu as two clones lunged at Eviscerator who grinned as he lunged his tail forward and impales one clone making poof out of existence as the other one got impaled by Eviscerator's blades.**

 ** _"Pathetic!"_ He roared only to look surprised that Naruto poofed in smoke revealing it was a clone he quickly turned around as he was quickly impaled by Naruto's Wrist blades.**

 ** _"How!?"_ He roared looking at his opponent **

"Simple, while you were fighting my clones as a distraction I used my cloaking device and took you by surprise" Naruto Said pulling his blades out Eviscerator as the Xenomorphs hissed that their champion lost! Even the Queen looked shocked

 ** _"Finish me..."_ Eviscerator Said waiting to accept his death **

"No why would I kill a worthy partner who would fight alongside me.." Naruto Said using a bit of his dark restoration magic Origashaku-sama taught him to heal Eviscerator as he looked up at the Queen

 ** _"You've surpassed the test.. you are indeed worthy of becoming our summoner! My hive and champion is yours to command!"_ She hissed in approval as all the other Xenomorphs did the same thing. **

( Now returning back)

Now in his room he successfully signed the Xenomorph summoning contract as he walked towards the door only to see it open revealing Tsunade Senju hugging him.

"Hello Naru-kun! My name is Tsunade Senju, I am the Slug sannin and Princess of the Senju Clan.. I am also your godmother" Said Tsunade hugging the boy as he hugged back.

"It's great meeting you Tsunade-san!" He greeted back as he looked into her honey brown eyes that had love and affection.

"You look so much like your Mother and Father! They would be proud to see what you are today" She Said Seeing him smile as he began telling her his life with Origashaku-sama and Chloe as she could only look sadly that she wasn't apart of his life but now she has a chance to be there for him, for Kushina's sake she will remain at his side and Origashaku-Sama's side.

"I'm hoping we get to know each other more Naruto-kun... I'm looking forward to serving your empire" She Said giving the boy a kiss on the forehead Making him blush as she walked off to go to her hospital.

( Origashaku-sama's Bedroom)

Currently kissing each other Their tongues battled for dominance as Both Origashaku-sama and Naruto kissed, both of them were naked.Looking down south of her lover she saw Naruto's cock stand at attention and fully hardened length.

"Eager are we?" She asked smiling

He smiled back at his Dark Elf Queen having the same lustful look she has as he tilted his head back when Origashaku-sama opened her mouth and licked the underside of Naruto's cock tasting him as she looked up taking her mouth off his cock now cupping her huge K-Cups she put them between his cock giving him a rubbing her huge breasts up and down on his cock as Naruto grunted in pleasure feeling her warm soft breasts.

Sticking her tongue out, Origa licked the head of his manhood tasting the thick pre-cum that dribbled from the tip. Her pussy began to get wet as she bob her head back and forth sucking him off swirling her tongue around his cock from the inside.

"Mmmmph!" Origashaku-sama moaned loving the taste of her husband in her mouth sucking hungrily on his cock as her jaw stretched by his thick girth but it made her want him much more. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat but kept going suppressing her gag reflex so she could taste the pleasure of giving the boy a deep throat as He gripped her big head Naruto moaned feeling her warm throat swallow him alive until her chin touched his balls as she felt his cock inside her mouth twitch.

"Origashaku-chan! I'm going to release it!" He moaned with the pleasure too much to bear, as Origa gagged with her mouth flooded with his essence, feeling his seed shoot down her throat as she swallowed every last drop of it not wanting to lose not one drop of his delicious sperm.

Slowly taking his cock out her mouth as she saw him breath heavily and she panted giving him a small smile while seeing his cock still aroused and standing smirking a Little she got on all fours pointing her big ass shaking it slightly for him to take her from behind.

Naruto palmed her juicy ass cheeks wedging his cock in between her cheek while inserting his cock into her wet pussy as the lovers moaned becoming one as they continued their sexual mating.

Now impaled by his cock her pussy stretching around the boy as he reached around her grabbing her breast. The bed rocked when Naruto moved his hips pushing deep into her depths.

"Ohhh!" He moaned while thrusting harder into her as origa gripped the sheets and moaned she yelped when Naruto smacked her ass hitting her left ass cheek, She bucked into his thrusts with her body craving for Naruto's cock as she pleaded in a lewd response.

"So Good! Fuck me! Fuck me Naruto! Deeper! please! ravage your Queen!"

"Origashaku-Chan I love you!" He responded still thrusting into her

"I love you too!" She Replied Back

The bed's shaking increased as Naruto fucked Origashaku-sama with all of his heart's content, he lifted her leg a Little higher, Letting him go deep inside his lover. Origashaku-sama's moans grew as Naruto knocked the door of her womb, their bodies caked with sweat as they fucked like animals without a care in the world, Naruto wrapped his arms around her thrusting much faster and faster. Origashaku-sama vision began to blur as she had a fucked silly expression with her tongue out as Naruto gripped her breasts roughly as He slammed into her pussy one last time before letting out a roar, his cock bursting his load within her flooding her pussy and womb as Origashaku-sama let out a soundless moan when she reached her own climax as the bed beneath her became soaked with her pussy gushed around Naruto's cock.

The Two lovers passed out and fell asleep on their bed holding each other.

Little did they know, a Blue eye had vanished

(Outside of Origashaku-sama's bedroom)

Nico Robin who witnessed the whole scene could only blush and feel herself get wet from watching as she walked away before anyone could notice.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I hope you guys enjoyed it. In the next chapter They go to Eostia!**

 **As for the Dark Steel Armor Origashaku will wear is Sauron's Armor... from lord of the rings.**

 **Eviscerator is the alien from Mortal Kombat 10 He's Both Acidic And Tarkatan**

 **I hope you guys are excited!**

 **Come to think of it I should get back to writing Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger. I'm bringing that story back.**

 **Tell me more suggestions until next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Alright let's get it on! The chapter you guys been waiting for!**

Chapter 16: Armageddon Rising

( Eostia a week later)

A large warp portal was opened in the wastelands of Eostia the first to walk out the portal was Origashaku-sama in her Dark Steel Armor holding her Mace with her scepter on her back.

(An:She's wearing Sauron's armor from lord of the rings I prefer that version better)

Following behind her from the portal is Naruto in his Uzumaki Shredder Armor, armed with his predator gear and has his Uzumaki clan blade, riding on Ripper's back. Chloe was besides Naruto wearing Ebony armor, armed with her Daedric Bow and Ebony Arrows with her daedric dagger on her hip, her witchblade is still intact on her right wrist.

Next who came out the portal were the Yokai Generals, Itachi Uchiha, Zabuza and Haku in their glory all lined up.

Reptile, Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Eviscerator the Acid Tarkatan Xenomorph followed suit same with Scarecrow with a supply of his fear Toxins wearing his mask, gloved right hand with needles.

Shizune and Nico Robin come out the portal ready for battle. Yugito and Fu decided to join in on the fun.

Out the portal last came out a Giant Wolf, with porcupine quills, On top of the Wolf's head sat Zen-Aku holding his crescent blade.

Origashaku-sama could only stare straight ahead north which is where her dark fortress is.

"What to do now Your majesty?" Asked Itachi who stood beside her.

"Itachi I want you to shift into your crow form and head straight north my castle is there, I want you to inspect if there are any unwanted guests at my former kingdom before we go there... I know there's someone on my throne.." Origashaku-sama commanded as he nodded as he left a shadow clone before turning into his crow form flying off north heading to her castle.

"Let's move" She Said as all of her party followed Itachi in his crow form.

( Dark Fortress)

Volt is currently staring at his two right hand men Hicks and Kin along with a army of their black dog mercenaries with a large portion of Origa's monsters that consisted Orcs, Orges, Trolls, imps and goblins many other monsters as well Volt promised them more women to breed.

"Listen up! This week starting today we will enact our invasion south of Eostia we will claim each neighboring kingdom of Eostia! The princess knights will be all caught and taken as our sex slaves! Celestine will be saved for last!. We may have not been able to find Origa Discordia and her Servant, but no matter they will turn up and can't hide forever! Today this week is the rise of our Sex Empire! Every woman regardless of their age will be having sex with all of us and monsters alike! This land will be no woman's land!" Said Volt with all of his men and monsters cheer and chant for Volt.

"Nothing will stop us! Assemble all forces and head out!" Volt Said as his men cheered much more!

"Hicks, inform our spies within the princess knights ranks" Volt commanded as his right hand man nodded.

Unbeknownst to Volt and his cronies a Black Crow with Sharingan eyes listened to the whole thing as he transferred his memory to his shadow clone he left with Origashaku-sama to inform her and the group.

( With Origashaku-sama)

Her and her group are now in the dead Forest still in the wasteland they were almost close to her dark fortress as they eyed the castle walls figuring out what to do but needed to wait for Itachi

"My lady," Itachi's shadow Clone Said gaining her attention along with Chloe and Naruto.

"Yes?" She Replied staring at his Clone

"It seems you do have unwanted guests in your old kingdom, the one who is leading a band of mercenaries calls himself Volt, he has monsters too under his command" His Clone Said with Origashaku-sama narrowing her eyes as he told her the plans he was going to do as everyone felt disgusted at what he planned

"Well In that case it's time to clean house and get rid of the uninvited guests that rests in my kingdom." Origashaku-sama Said giving a nod to Naruto

"Begin our assault!" Naruto yelled out putting on his fox predator mask

"Itachi meet us at the front gate we're going to smash our way in" Origashaku-sama Said as she vanished heading for the gates as everyone started heading towards the gates.

Glaring up at the gates of her former home she gripped her mace cocking it back getting ready to swing the mace at the gates and walls a white bubble formed around her mace and with one swing the air cracked as the gates and walls were instantly demolished Mercenaries who were on guard duty were killed as the tremor shook the whole kingdom and small town.

"Attack!!!" Origashaku commanded as she summoned all her Shadowkhans from everyone tribe to attack as they followed her.

Naruto jumped off Ripper and fired his plasma canister at some mercenaries then swiped his wrist blade at some of them. Ripper jumped on a mercenaries tearing him apart

Chloe fires her arrows at some mercs and monsters. As she activated her witchblade now full of blood lust extending her right blade wrist as she gutted a mercenary looking at him in sadistic pleasure before cleaving him in half and went after other mercs

Zen-aku swiped his crescent blade beheading and cutting apart any monsters, his pet Giant wolf Ralph spiked up its quills and shot them at incoming trolls and orges.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero we're doing a combination of Fire and Ice at incoming enemies

Reptile spat Acid at imps and blasted Acid Balls At groups of mercs.

Yugito Nii, Fu and Robin stood together fighting off a hand full of mercs.

Eviscerator swiped his blades in a quick flurry slicing any in his way and used his Xeno Acid sting to kill a Orc.

Shizune Stayed by Origashaku's side firing her senbon launcher.

Scarcrow tossed fear toxin bombs making the mercenaries look at him in fear as Scarecrow summoned his sickle and chain and started killing them.

Zabuza created a hidden mist Jutsu and hacked and Slain a few of his victims, Haku created a Ice Storm sending whirlwinds of ice and breathing her frost breath at anyone who stood her in way freezing them to death.

Origashaku bashed her mace against groups of mercs, imps, Trolls, orges and orcs as she grabbed her scepter aiming it at a armored Troll.

"Avada Kedavra" She casted her killing curse sending a green light of death at the troll instantly killing him as Naruto came up beside her so did Chloe in her witchblade form, finally Itachi appeared beside her with his katana sword drawn that was coated in black flames as he slain some guards on his way to them.

"Storm the castle we will and find this Volt... Zabuza!" Origashaku-sama called out as he ran to her side

"You and the rest kill everyone here. Don't take no prisoners, Me, Chloe, Naruto and Itachi will take the castle just kill the rest of the pests." She commanded with him nodding

Instantly Hicks and a handful of his men came out the castle in shock at what was going on as his eyes fell on Origashaku and her group.

"It's you! Your Origa Discordia! The boss has been looking for you!" Hicks shouted pointing at her.

"Has he now? Well let me offer him a proper greeting before i kill you, Avada Kedavra!" She casted sending a green bolt of death from her scepter at Hicks as his eyes were instantly wide when he got hit by the killing curse and died on the spot.

Chloe and Itachi killed the rest of Hicks men as Ripper appeared beside Naruto as they went inside the castle.

( Dark Fortress throne room)

Volt could only looked shocked sitting on his throne with Kin at his side along with some monsters and his men.

"What the hell is going on!? What's attacking us and my kingdom!" Volt yelled out grabbing his large two handed sword

His answer was found when the throne room doors instantly got destroyed as Origashaku, Naruto, Itachi, Ripper and Chloe made themselves known to Volt.

"So your the one named Volt?" She demanded with him frowning in confusion he eyed her for a bit then seconds later he smiled as he realized who this was.

"Ah... so the dark Queen finally returns? Good! Just perfect and you've brought the half elf! But who the fuck are those losers!" He Said with a smirk keeping his attention on Origashaku who scowled with Chloe looking disgusted at him.

 **"I am Uzumaki Shredder Scum! King of Uzu! This is Itachi Uchiha my Yokai General and this raptor is my companion! And these two beautiful dark elves are my Wives!" Shredder Said with Volt Scowling at the masked stranger**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **An: Alright get hyped for the next chapter! It's going to get even spicer and better! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**An: Now time to give you guys the satisfaction of seeing a Major Volt bash in this chapter!**

Chapter 17: Volt's Downfall

( Dark Fortress Throne Room)

There sat Volt Scowling at the masked stranger who calls himself Uzumaki Shredder and that he has the nerve to call those dark elves his wives? Fuck that! As a smile came across his face.

"They are your wives? Hahahaha! Very funny Shredder that's the most funniest joke I've ever heard they are nothing but Sluts good for having sex, cooking and birthing babies! I have doubt that you can never satisfy them!" Volt shot back with his men laughing at Shredder along with the monsters

 **"Is that all you think women are good for? That's where your wrong, Women have rights and not used personal things as you claim" Spoken Uzumaki Shredder growling a bit at this degenerate.**

"Ha! Kin are you hearing this? Well In this land women will be submissive to us men! You should side with us Shredder, Bimbo Dark Elf only wants to use you for her own gain to reclaim her throne! You and your lackey can be of great help to us form the perfect sex empire join us!" Spoken Volt as Itachi scowled deeply at Volt Uzumaki Shredder was just silently standing there with his blood boiling and behind his mask his blue eyes changed red with the eyes of the Kyuubi.

 **"Side with you and betray both my wives? HELL NO! As if I would do something like that! That would make me less of a man!" Uzumaki Shredder roared with Origashaku-sama smiling as did Chloe in her witchblade form, Volt however scowled**

"So you want to be a pawn to those bitches? What a waste I had such high hopes of you joining us and I could offer you many women as you want but seems like you will have to die along with your lackey. Take them! Kill both of them and when we're through with them we will claim The dark elf Bimbo and her servant! You guys can have the servant but I want the dark elf queen! Her tits are fucking huge and she's very tall and plump!" Volt Said with a dirty leer at Origa as the men cheered with the Orcs and Orges wanting a taste of Chloe.

Origashaku-sama wasn't fazed by this but is furious that these fools would even thinking of touching her body only her husband can truly SATISFY her and Chloe! Chloe on the other hand in her witchblade form saw how the Orcs and Orges stared at her with lust she felt unnerved and uncomfortable putting on a brave face but that all stops when everyone in the room felt a extremely massive amount of Killing Intent and BloodLust that it flooded all over the land of Eostia.

Celestine who was in her kingdom felt that massive bloodlust and could feel it coming from the north? What is going on?! Her and her princess knights felt it And she is scared, though she and her team wasn't the only ones who felt it.

Asagi Iwaga and her Anti-Demon Kunoichi squad Felt that! Even Ingrid who is the hellknight felt that much blood lust.

Everyone throughout the lands felt that bloodlust as if someone pissed off a deity or a god.

Uzumaki Shredder was seething in absolute rage, bloodlust, Ripper the indoraptor got very excited as he had a sadistic smile.

Now what gato said about Chloe was just anger but what Volt has said and planned for his wives and every woman out there was a thousand times more bloodlust and rage compared to his encounter with Gato.

Origashaku-sama stares at her husband for some reason she felt turned on by seeing him with so much rage as Chloe herself could feel herself get wet from seeing Shredder enraged. Itachi kept a poker face to hide his slight fear of his student and king.

Taking a deep breath to calm down Uzumaki Shredder glared hard at Volt.

Volt himself along with his men and monsters couldn't help but tremble in fear why did they fear this masked stranger, In the bottom of Volt's heart he couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine and almost want to shit himself but kept up his look of defiance at Uzumaki Shredder, before he could say or do anything A Sumo khan appeared and grabbed Volt tossing him to Uzumaki Shredder's feet.

Kin looked alarmed seeing his boss get grabbed

"Volt-sama!" Said his second right hand man pulling out his spellbook only for the book to burst in black flames courtesy of Itachi Uchiha's Amaterasu before the mage could do anything Itachi appeared in front of kin impaling the man with his sword coated with Amaterasu black flames as the man burned to ashes.

"Kin!, what's going on!?" Volt Said as he heard all his men try to save him even the monsters but they were blocked by hundred Sumo-khans and Samurai Khans keeping them away from Volt.

 **"I want to personally break you, I want your men to see what you really are, you're just a pathetic old horny dog that deserves to be neutered. A dog that's way past his prime with no real power at all, no matter how hard he tries, your just a perverted dog that only thinks with his dick instead of thinking with his real _head!_ And you being a Sex Emperor? How funny I find it ridiculous even your plot to rule this land turning it into a sex empire. That doesn't make you a man, that makes you a righteous asshole" Shredder Said with Chloe and Origashaku-sama laughing even Itachi chuckled Ripper grinned more as Volt growled in anger that he was being insulted and humiliated in front of all his men. **

"I'll make you regret saying those words you son of a bitch!" Volt growled getting up hefting his large sword.

 **"Then come at me with everything you got, I probably won't need my weapons to kick your ass" Uzumaki Shredder Said removing his sword, his wrist blades, his plasma Canister**

"What are you doing!? Using your bare hands to fight me? Scared!?" Asked Volt glaring at Uzumaki Shredder In hate.

 **"All I need is my hands and brute strength to put down a dog like you" Shredder Said calmly Volt saw red he has had enough of being looked down and made a fool of!, Volt Charges with his sword and attempts to hack and slash Shredder but Shredder predicted his movements by evading and dodging as he ducked from Volt's sword swipe and channeled chakra into his fists, before he left his kingdom Tsunade taught him her monster strength. Seeing that Volt left himself open Uzumaki Shredder landed a chakra charged punch into Volt's stomach that made the man instantly widen his eyes in shock as he spat up blood and whatever he has eaten as Volt fell on his knees still throwing up as he gagged and looked up at Shredder who sent a kick to volt's face breaking the man's nose as teeth flew out Volt's mouth. Making the man roll over in pain as he looked at Uzumaki Shredder who walked over slowly to him doing nothing.**

 **"What's the matter? Scared to get up?" Shredder Asked stomping on Volt's stomach that cracked a few of his ribs making him scream as Naruto leaned down and punched Volt's face over and over and over again Making the man scream much louder.**

 **"Look At you, screaming like a little bitch, do you enjoy pain?" Asked Shredder with malice as he kicked Volt again**

 **Volt was flinching and struggling to get up as his face was bruised up he even lost some teeth, bloody lip and black eye even his broken nose.**

 **"In a fight, two combatants must fight, and you haven't even landed a single blow on me yet" Shredder commented as Volt was seething in rage once again as he hefted his sword going to split Shredder in half with it but Shredder does something unexpected he caught volt's sword with his bare hands and channeled chakra into his hands as Naruto smirked seeing Volt's shocked expression as he laughed in amusement.**

 **"It's so sad and pathetic that you need to over compensate with your manhood with this dull sword of yours" Shredder snaps the sword in two surprising volt's men as the man himself looked horrified with his guard down Uzumaki Shredder unleashed a fury of punches upon volt everywhere on the man's body as Shredder given him a kick to the stomach that sent him flying to the feet of the throne's stairs before he could try getting up Shredder pinned him down with his foot as The man looked at him in shock and horror.**

 **Shredder Uzumaki chuckled darkly as he pulled the tubes off his mask and removed his mask and helmet shocking Volt along with his men and monsters that their leader was beaten by a boy!?**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Screamed Volt in outrage that he was humiliated and beaten by a mere boy!?

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, also known as the Uzumaki Shredder. Husband to Origashaku-Chan and Chloe-Chan king and heir to the Dark Elf Uzu Empire and reviver of the dark elf race, and slayer of scum like you and your dogs volt." Said Naruto with his foot still on volt's chest keeping the man pinned down.

"Well what are you waiting for you son of a bitch!? Kill me!" Volt yelled only to grunt in pain feeling Naruto press his foot down on his broken ribs.

"Not so fast, who said I was going to kill you now? Didn't you hear me? I specially said I was going to break you, not just your body but also you're very mind!" Naruto Said sadistically as he made a simple signal to his shadow khan to kill the rest of Volt's men.

"Please we beg you to spare us! We were just following the boss's orders!" Pleaded a Black Dog Merc with the rest looking in fear.

"Put the dogs down Itachi and Ripper" Naruto Said with coldness in his voice as Ripper instantly pounced on the Mercs with Itachi slaying them and the monsters with his sword with that going on Origashaku-sama and Chloe made it up on the throne looking down at the beaten Volt.

 **"What are we going to do with him my love?" Said Chloe still in her witchblade form**

"We're going to simply break him and then interrogate him the man might have some information that could prove useful to us"Naruto suggested as Origashaku grinned darkly

Throughout the whole day The Dark Elf Uzu Empire has became victorious in reclaiming Origa's Dark Fortress now Making it their base of operations for the time being. The Entire Kuroinu Black dog mercenaries have been decimated all except One, Volt is currently held in the dungeon imprisoned.

(Dungeon)

Volt now in his cell just battered up chained to the wall angry and furious that all of his plans has failed and that he was bested by a 12 year old brat! It was impossible! His plan was full proof and that it was crushed by a boy! His men all dead... his monsters who were his allies were dead as well even his two right hand men Hicks and Kin. Now he had no one to help him and he was sure that stuck up scientist Kirryuu would never help him and just leave him to his fate.

His cell Opened not even bothering to look up to know who it was.

It was Origashaku-sama and Naruto.

"So are you ready to tell us what information you're holding back from us?" Naruto Said staring at the man who growled

"Hmph!" He huffed

"Alright still keeping up the bravado? Well time I put it to putty, Scorpion! Reptile!" Naruto called out as the two appeared

"Yes your majesty" Said Scorpion glaring at Volt

"Kick his ass" Naruto Said with him and Origashaku leaving volt's cell going to watch him suffer

Volt glared at the two and said.

"Do your worst you'll never get me to talk!"

And with that Scorpion starting beating the hell out of Volt with his flaming fists, with Reptile spraying acid at the man's face making the man scream as volt's face was becoming disfigured due to the Acid melting his face as they kept beating him over and over again

"Enough!" Naruto commanded with the two stopping

"We need him alive, I want him to suffer.. I want his pride, his mind and body broken" Naruto Said with Origashaku healing Volt so he doesn't die.

"Now... are you ready to talk?" Naruto Asked again with Volt spitting in his face.

"Fuck you!" Volt yelled as Naruto backhanded him.

"Talk now" Naruto Said coldly with Volt not answering.

"My dearest Naru-Kun I have a idea that will truly break him" Origashaku Said with Naruto leaning towards her as she leaned in whispering in his ear as he bore a dark smirk.

"Good idea lets give him a taste of his own medicine" Naruto Said motioning Scorpion And Reptile to leave as Naruto smiled as Origashaku-sama walked up to him.

"What are you going to do to me you bimbo!" Volt Spat looking at her as she looked unfazed As she roughly grabbed his dick squeezing it hard and squeezed his Ball sac too

"AAAAH!" He Screamed feeling her grip becoming iron as her hand formed a White bubble With one more Squeeze she made his Dick and Ball sac explode making his scream echo throughout the whole castle he lost his manhood as Origashaku sealed the wound up with her magic to keep him alive

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Screamed Volt looking down in between his legs he no longer had a manhood

She pulled out a vial that contained a purple liquid as she forced it down his mouth making him swallow.

"What the fuck did you make me drink? I don't feel so good..." He Said sweating as Origashaku stepped back his vision was getting blurry as darkness took him.

One Hour later.

Waking up He couldn't remember what happened to him last, with his vision getting better he looked around only to notice he was in the dungeon still as he saw his cell door open revealing Naruto and Origashaku-sama as the two grinned darkly.

He scowled as he spoke.

"You'll pay for-" only to freeze at his voice. That didn't sound like him, his voice sounded high pitched and femme like his eyes grew wide in horror.

"What the hell have you done to me!?" He- She demanded

"That potion I forced you to drink is a gender change potion! Take a good long look at yourself!" Origashaku-sama Said as she conjured a mirror in front of Volt as she looked shocked at what she looks like.

While she was passed out Naruto commanded the shadowkhans to strip her naked, now staring at her D Cup breasts and muscle toned body along with her glistening pussy.

"Change me back! I demand you to change me back!" Volt Screamed as she lashes out in her shackles.

"Ah Ah Ah! Volt-Chan not until you tell us all of your plans, your conspirators, and spies... tell us and maybe we _can_ change you back" Naruto Said grinning

"Ne-Never!" She Spat With Naruto And Origashaku grinning even wider.

"Okay if you still want to be that way then so be it. Origashaku-Chan if you please?" Naruto Said with her pointing her scepter at Volt

"Imperio!" She casted using the imperius curse making volt's eyes dazed and looked lifeless Naruto undid the shackles as they led Volt to another cell a large cell area as he pushed her in there locking the cell door Origashaku-sama dispelled the imperio curse Making Volt now look normal

"Where am I?" She Said not noticing she wasn't in her cell she heard something grunt, turning around widening her eyes in horror there stood 5 Orcs, and 6 Orges.

"No... no... no.. NO!" She realizes what was going to happen as she ran to the cell door only to find it locked.

"Please don't do this!" She pleaded Seeing the monsters look at her in lust.

"Sorry Volt-Chan but you brought this on yourself" Naruto Said with him and his wife stepping away to enjoy the show Seeing the look of horror and shock on volt's face.

"NO! Don't come any closer!" She Screamed as they all grabbed her and dropped her on the ground surrounding her with their erect dicks.

( AN: Contains Rape!)

"Stop! Stop! Stop it!!" As two Orges groped her breasts squeezing them making her moan one Orc stuffed his huge cock in her mouth to shut her up as she started sucking on it with two more Orcs plunging their fat cocks in her pussy and asshole making her scream that her hymen was penetrated as her asshole stretched from the cock size.

They ravaged her hard and rough as they bit down on her breasts making bite marks on her breasts.

 _"No! Please STOP! STOP IT!"_ Screamed Volt mentality as they kept thrusting harder and deeper into her pussy, her ass and mouth down her throat.

"Look at her Beloved, she's enjoying this" Origashaku-sama commented

"It's a rare sight to see her moan like a bitch in heat" Naruto Said with a dark smirk.

 _"It's so damn big!! It hurts!!"_ She Screamed in Thought feeling all three huge dicks fuck all of her holes.

Thrusting rough and harder they instantly cummed inside her holes filling it as they dropped her like a rag doll in a puddle of cum.

 _"NO!!! They came inside me! "_ She Screamed in Thought

She gagged as she threw up some cum, before she could try to recover the Orcs or Orges weren't done with her as they continued to ravage her.

For the next two hours Volt laid there with a fucked silly expression with her stomach filled with so much cum and her cunt was stuffed with so much orc and Orge semen. As her face and mind looked blank.

Naruto and Origashaku grinned as they returned staring at the ruined Volt.

"So fallen the mighty, too little too late. Let's see is she willing to talk now? Oh wait she's like a vegetable now due to her being raped. Let's leave her to the Orcs and Orges because this is only the beginning of his downfall" Naruto Said with him and Origashaku leaving the dungeon to have some time for themselves as the Orcs and Orges dragged Volt and fucked her again in her blank state.

The Next day.

Naruto and Origashaku-sama returned staring at the broken and used body of volt it seems the Orcs and orges raped her again.

Grinning Naruto opened the cell and walked up to her.

"Wakey Wakey Volt-Chan are you ready to speak now?" Naruto Asked Seeing her look at him weakly and broken as she nods weakly.

"Good now tell us" Naruto Said.

For a hour and 30 minutes she told them everything and sold out her conspirators even her spies that are spying on Celestine's knights

She left nothing out as she looked at both of them.

"Now that I... told you everything... will you change me back...?" She Asked hoping he would let her become normal.

"Oh right we did promise to change you back did we?" He Said looking at his wife who grinned

"There is no anti-dote your like this for the rest of your life" Origashaku-sama stated with Volt looking at them in horror that she's been tricked!

"Bu-But I told you everything! Change me back!" She Screamed

"Ah Ah Volt-Chan we fooled you. We wasn't planning on changing you back, besides Origashaku-Chan can't change you back your like this until the day you die!" Naruto Said snapping his fingers as the Orcs and orges woke up she turned around horrified then turned back to the two who smirked as she gave them a vengeful look.

"You may think you have won! But you will never defeat Kirryu! Oboro! Kyle, King Dhrome you won't be able to beat the rest! They will finish what I started! Don't get too comfortable I will be avenged!!" She Said as the Orcs and Orges grabbed her and pulled her away as they started to rape her again

"Hmph, Don't worry because we will win, because in the next few days or months you will be nothing but a slut to the Orcs and orges with your mind and body broken. You ruined many other women's lives because of your sick rape but now we return the favor to you by having your own life ruined by being a whore breeding orc or orge babies, Enjoy Hell Volt-Chan" Said Naruto as he and Origashaku left the dungeons and never coming back to leave Volt in her own version of hell until she's broken.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Damn I went too far! Tell me what you think!? Did this satisfy you!? I hope it did! Tell me I'm dying to know your reactions!**

 **Until next time! Now that Volt is beaten! What will Naruto and Origashaku will do now?**


	18. Chapter 18

**An: I can see some of you enjoyed Volt's fate. And some of you didn't, you preferred him to die, which would have been too easy so I thought of having him raped and broken but don't worry cause in due time Volt will end up dead later on... let's begin with the new chapter.**

Chapter 18: New plans and Conquests

( Dark Fortress)

Now with the Dark Fortress as their base of operations for the time being the Dark Elf Uzu Empire are recovering and preparing for whatever else they must do.

Origashaku has found the bone of a Dark Elf from the graveyard now all she has to do is visit the catacombs and find the soul gem that contains a soul of a dark elf.

Now that she was back in her old world she thought of what could she do next? She does believe she should make a visit to her old enemy Celestine Lucross. After looking at all of the plans Volt had for her and Chloe along with many other women here including Celestine and her knights, if Origashaku-sama didn't leave her kingdom because of Naruto she and Chloe would have been fated as Sex slaves and she would have never fused with Hachishaku-sama which she is eternally grateful for that she chose this path. A part of her wanted Volt to die, but that would have been too easy but don't worry because she'll make a visit down to the dungeons and force every monster down there in that dungeon to rape her to death or have Scarecrow to use his fear toxins on the woman to drive her insane and lose her sanity while being raped to death.

Now she and her husband have bigger fish to fry. Now they needed to prepare of conquering south of Eostia where Celestine and her knights are at, then search for other dark Elves who are in hiding as well check out other kingdoms suitable to become dark elves for her husband.

"Itachi!" She called out as he appeared bowing on one knee.

"Yes you're majesty?" He Asked

"I want you in your crow form, I want you to head down south of Eostia and spy on Celestine she lives in a holy kingdom." Origashaku-sama commanded

"As you wish my lady" He Said turning into a crow and flew out the window flying south.

 **"So already making some plans and plots for this world too?" Hachishaku-sama Said within Origashaku's mind**

 _"Of course I am, I'm not leaving my old world until me and Naru-kun conquer Celestine and her knights and maybe find other pure blooded elves and dark elves and have them join us in a new world. First we take each of the princess knights one by one leaving Celestine for last and save them from volt's conspirators..."_ Replied Origashaku-sama in Thought

 **"And What will you do to this world once you are finished with everything?" Hachishaku-sama Asked waiting for her fusion partner to answer**

 _"Well after I accomplished everything there's no point in returning I'm just going to destroy it"_ She Replied Back in her mind

 **"And the other villains? What happens to them?" Hachishaku asks again already knowing the obvious question**

 _"They either die at my hands or Naru-Kun's hands. Simple as that, Volt will die soon and he or she will be a example for what happens to those he work with"_ Origashaku-sama Answered

 **"Po Po Po.. how fitting to see them receiving the sticky end" Hachishaku-sama Said smiling**

 _"It will. be all too easy"_ Origashaku-sama Said with a dark grin heading to the throne room.

(Elsewhere)

"So has the mighty fallen... it turns out that Volt has failed me again and his kuroinu mercenaries have been defeated by Origa Discordia who has returned much stronger and powerful than ever.. along with a mere boy who has strength and they have strong forces that could rival our alliance..." Said a man in a lab coat pushing up His glasses in annoyance

This man was Kirryuu a scientist who works under Black-sama.

Now he knows of Volt's defeat how? Well to put it like this Kirryuu had instructed a demon imp loyal to him to keep tabs on Volt , to keep a eye on the man to make sure he does his mission in conquering Celestine and her knights even Origa Discordia and Chloe and inform Kirryuu if anything happens. And this was one of them the man failed him and was defeated by a mere boy just ludicrous! But no matter He could get Origa Discordia and the others volt failed to capture himself!.

 _"Never send a Mercenary to do a scientist's job. To think I trusted him to get things done."_ Kirryuu Thought with a deep sigh as he turned to a Archdemon and spoke.

"You there!" He Said with the archdemon standing in attention.

"Go inform my allies. It's time we have a meeting and e prepared for Origa since she has returned, inform Oboro, Kyle, King Dhrome and the others! Go now!" He commanded as the Archdemon instantly took off to fulfill his master's command.

"Get ready to face my wrath Origa, enjoy reclaiming your kingdom for now but you will never defeat our alliance" Kirryuu spoke out glaring at the picture of the dark elf.

( Throne Room Dark Fortress)

In the throne room there sat on the throne was Origashaku-sama sitting in her throne she really needs a bigger throne since she's much bigger now as Naruto sat on her lap with Chloe standing besides them staring at everyone in the throne room.

"We May have successfully reclaimed my old fortress and found one of the ingredients that I need, later on I will find the last ingredient but I'm afraid we won't be returning home so soon. As you can see we interrogated Volt and the man has conspirators and allies even spies, our next objective is to conquer the South of Eostia.. south of Eostia has 7 princess knights and one of them is a High Elf And is a goddess we will capture each of their kingdoms and make them our prisoners and take them back with us in our world. I have My Yokai General Itachi Uchiha Spying on Celestine and her friends he will inform us of what he has learned, any questions?" Origashaku-sama Said as no one said a word

"Well In that case recuperate for now and be prepared for our next wave of invasion on Celestine and her friends along with other kingdoms Then we can all go home." Origashaku-sama finished with everyone nodding.

"Good then you all are dismissed, Eviscerator how's your new breed of Xenomorphs coming along?" Asked Origashaku-sama Seeing the Xenomorph hiss lowly and smiled a cruel smile.

You see after the battle of Taking back Origa's old Fortress Eviscerator And a good handful of Xenomorph Drones had taken and captured Orcs, Orges, Imps, Archdemons, Trolls And some of Volt's men back to their Summoning Realm the Hive to breed new Xenomorphs.

 ** _"They will soon be born from their hosts soon"_ He Replied Back with his mind as he vanished in a poof of smoke to check on the new breed.**

Origashaku-sama smiled as Naruto smiled as well as She got up on her throne carrying Naruto in bridal style with Chloe following her. Now where were they going? Where do you think? Her bedroom of course to have some loving and fun.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I know it's short but other than that expect a lemon in the next chapter! Later on we see Celestine's reaction until next time! Which Princess knight do you think they go capture first?**

 **And maybe I will consider some dragons.**

 **I'm still on the fence with the noob saibot idea. Wasn't really planning on adding him but still on the fence for it.**

 **What other hentai fantasy should I add with this story? Might use Elf related Doujins too in the story.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**An: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting knowing your dying to see this fanfic and what else happening. Been focusing on my Dark Elf Kitsune Empress, giving the story a break since I updated it three times. Now I'll put my focus on Stare of the Basilisk King, Uzumaki Naruto Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger, Uzumaki Hachishaku, And this story. I'll get back to my other fics I'm still working on okay so enjoy the chapter and lemon I promised.**

Chapter 19: The Knights Of chivalry unite.

( Eostia, Celestine's holy temple)

Now in the holy chamber, Celestine is holding a meeting as those that where present were. Claudia, Alicia, Prim, Ruu Ruu, kaguya, And Maia, The 7 princess knights of chivalry all allied together with their leader Celestine. Their allies were the Anti-demon Kunoichi's which consisted Asagi Iwaga the leader of her squad, with Sakura her sister, and murasaki, along with another ally Ingrid the hellknight. Another high elf is a princess and her name is Nina she was invited in this meeting too from her friend Celestine, Catue who is a princess knight had joined also along with Queen Lena , along with princess knight Anrietta and her brother along with Helga they're here to discuss that bloodlust they felt two days ago and Origa's return.

And last but not least who arrived was the High Elf Ambassador Elenwen Of the Thalmor and Aldmeri Dominion Empire flanked by two of her thalmor bodyguards

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice it has come to my attention to warn all of you that Origa Discordia has returned just as I predicted she has grown much powerful and stronger than before with powerful allies." Celestine started with many murmuring and having surprised and concerned expressions

"Wait a minute Celestine-sama I thought you said Origa Died? How is it possible that she's back and very much alive?" Questioned Princess Nina

"We at first thought she died but kaguya and I had a vision that Origa faked her death and has exiled herself with her maiden Chloe they have disappeared for years and now my friends and allies they have returned much stronger and has an army. Did all of you felt that massive bloodlust two days ago north of Eostia at Origa's former kingdom? That lets us know she has returned" Celestine Said looking at everyone murmuring looking at one another.

"And What do you suppose we do? Should we stop Origa Discordia?" Spoken Asagi now with Celestine going silent For a moment.

"We must form a alliance strong enough to stop her forces and defeat her, i have heard of disturbing news that the kuroinu the black dog mercenary gang had been decimated by Origa and her forces" Celestine had Spoken that instantly raised flags in everyone's heads.

 _"Volt-sama, kin and hicks are dead?!"_ Thought Maia who looked completely shocked that her former boss and old comrades were killed by Origa.

"Please my friends if we unite our kingdoms and nations to put a stop to Origa we can defeat her and stop the prophecy of what's coming!" Celestine added with others feeling on edge about a prophecy?

"Pray tell me what prophecy do you mean Celestine-sama?" Asked Princess Catue this time with Celestine sighing as she prepared to tell the prophecy and their fate of what's coming to them.

"The destruction of our world... and our fate... our fate is to be turned into dark elves and being taken against our will by Origa to bed with a human child" Celestine finished with everyone gasping in horror.

"No way in hell I'll let that bitch turn me into a dark elf!" Scowled Murasaki with everyone now agreeing to this.

"Everybody calm down! We still have a chance to prevent the prophecy from happening all we need to do is unite and band together against Origa and her forces then end her!. If we work together to stop this we all will be saved who's with me to put an end to Origa.!" Celestine had Exclaimed

"Me and the Anti-demon Kunoichi's along with Ingrid will be of service to stop this madness" Vowed Asagi with Ingrid being the silent one nodded.

"We will assist you as well Celestine-sama" Said Princess Nina with Catue, Queen Lena and Princess Anrietta agreed

"Consider my thalmor to be of great assistance to you as well" Said Elenwen as she was going to contact the empire to send a mass army of the thalmor to put an end this threat the return of dragons was bad enough now dark elf who's hell bent on destroying the world is a different case.

"Good good, thank you all for coming this meeting is now dismissed return to your kingdoms and gather your forces at once" Celestine Said with everyone nodding And left the chambers just leaving Celestine and Claudia by themselves.

"Now that we've told everyone What should we do now Celestine-sama?" Claudia Asked Seeing her superior

"Gather your army, there's no telling when Origa will make her move." She Said softly seeing her priestess kaguya now appeared

"What's wrong?" Celestine Asked looking at her right hand priest

"We've received word from princess knight Lucie the high elf." Said Kaguya Seeing Celestine look up in hope

"What did she say is she willing to help us?" The high elf goddess asked.

"Yes, her and her high elves are coming in three days" Replied kaguya

"I hope they get here soon... because we need all the help we can get..." Celestine Said with a sigh.

Unbeknownst to the three they failed to notice a Crow was in the chambers with red eyes and pin wheel eyes as it poofed in smoke sending its memories back to Itachi as it easedropped the whole meeting as the Yokai General will no doubt fly back to his Queen and King to inform them.

(Meanwhile at the Dark Fortress)

In Origa's former bedroom Naruto, Origashaku-sama and Chloe were having a sexual romp as Naruto and his shadow clones were busy gangbanging his two dark elf wives. The real Naruto was on his back fucking Origashaku-sama's big pussy while the 8 foot dark elf fusion was on her knees in bed being fucked from behind while Sucking and stroking his clones cocks, she was being ravaged and she enjoyed being fucked by her king.

Chloe was in cowgirl position on another clone of Naruto while sucking and stroking their cocks.

"Damn Origashsku-Chan your pussy is really tight!" He Said still pumping his cock in and out as he felt her inner walls tighten and clench around his cock like a vice grip.

Origashaku-sama moaned feeling the pleasure of having her husband's cock stretch her pussy wide open as she felt all three of her holes being ravaged by her husband and his clones while she is still stroking the other clones cocks

Chloe moaned feeling both clones cock deep in her ass and pussy, as his pussy had clenched around the Shadow clone's dick, she was still sucking off the other Clone while stroking two of cocks.

Origashaku-sama was enjoying this gangbang one Clone was fucking her big ass as the Clone spanked it making a red hand print on her nice big ass.

"Origashaku-Chan, Chloe-Chan We're going to cum!" The real Naruto Said as his clones Said the same thing.

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes! Cum in my pussy Naruto-kun! Please cum deep in me!"_ Thought Chloe as all her holes were still being fucked

 _"Yes Po! Po! Po! Naru-kun cum in me! Cum in me and Chloe!"_ Thought Origashaku-sama lost in a sea of pleasure

With a grunt and growl Naruto and his clones released their load of cum in both Dark Elf Beauties.

The clones poofed in smoke after releasing inside of Chloe and Origashaku-sama, both swallowed Naruto's cum as their pussies and assholes were filled with Naruto's their faces and tits were covered in his sperm.

Chloe passed out with a expression of lust to say she was satisfied she enjoyed how her husband gave her a good fuck.

Now it was just Naruto and Origashaku-sama as she hefted herself off of Naruto who still looked erect she smiled as she put her hands under her massive k-cups.

"Put your cock in between my tits Naru-kun." She Said huskily fondling her tits as he placed his dick in between her breasts as he started thrusting into her breasts she held them close not letting go of his cock.

"Mmmmm" he moaned feeling her warm watermelon sized tits in between his dick as she blushed looking at he used his one free hand to grab her big pink nipple gripping it and pulling it she winced but kept up her red face feeling her nipple become erect she moaned feeling him pull harder as he continued to thrust in between her breasts. She felt something leak out her nipple was she lacerating?

She widened her eyes, milk was coming out of her nipple! She can produce milk!

"Origashaku-Chan! Your leaking milk!" Naruto Exclaimed with a grunt still thrusting his cock in between her tits.

"That's a good thing Naru-kun now let me help you leak out your own milk" She Said now extending her long tongue swirling it around the head of his cock tasting the precum.

"Ohh!! Origashaku-Chan!" He moaned feeling himself close to his limit to cum

" _That's it Naru-kun, release your baby batter on me"_ She Said in Thought still swaying her tongue all over his dick as he gave two more rough thrusts and sprayed a big load on her face and tits as he finally gave in, she caught him before he could pass out.

"I love you Naru-kun" She Said looking down at him

"I love you and Chloe-Chan.." He Said now passing out to sleep she laid him down gently as she herself laided down with him on the bed with a look of satisfaction on her face as she drifted to sleep.

The next day.

Chloe and Origashaku-sama are currently with Shizune in private at the now medical ward since Her and Haku are the only medics in the empire, since Tsunade is left in charge in Uzu.

"Well congratulations you two, you are both pregnant" Shizune Said with a smile as Chloe looked surprised as happy tears were falling out of her eyes, Origashaku-sama looked even happier her and Chloe are both pregnant! With Naruto's kid no less!.

Origashaku-sama smiles putting her hand over her womb and could feel life growing within her she looked towards Chloe who was in the same boat as her.

"Thank you Shizune-San." Said Origashaku-sama as she led Chloe out the room.

"Are we going to tell Naruto-kun my lady?" Chloe asked with a smile she couldn't believe it she is going to be a _mother!_

"Of course we are.. why wouldn't we?. We are the first two dark elves to be pregnant to restart our race" Origashaku-sama Said smiling

 **"I'm in fact happy for both of you! I just can't wait to see our children" Commented Hachishaku-sama in Origa's mindscape sitting on her throne of dead children.**

Nine months both dark elves will be giving birth, when they return back to Uzu they were going to find out what gender are the babies.

They could not wait to tell their husband the news.

(South Of Eostia)

Maia the former mercenary Of kuroinu now princess knight is packing her things grabbing her trusty sword and get on her horse she knew this was a suicide mission to go north of Eostia to sneak into Origa's Dark Fortress in a assasination to kill the dark elf queen and avenge her former boss Volt, without a word to her fellow princess knights she didn't bother to at least leave them a note.. knowing even if she succeeded in killing Origa she knows the chances she wouldn't make it back in one piece but killing Origa was all that mattered to her, she hoped her friends wouldn't chase after her.

She took off on her horse heading north gone without a trace.

( Elsewhere)

Kirryu is now sitting at a round table that was accompanied by a few others in this room as he looked to each individual with a smirk.

"Thank you for coming my friends, I have grave news for you all, Origa Discordia had returned" He Said with them now raising eyebrows

"So the dark elf bitch finally stepped out hiding?" Said a dark pink haired woman named Oboro.

"Heh, about time she has" Said a Man who goes by Kyke

The others remained silent waiting for the mad scientist to speak

"That's not all, Volt and his mercenaries are dead" Kirryu Said with disgust

"Oh? Volt-kun got himself killed by who?" Asked Oboro

"Who do you think? Origa and a little boy did" The scientist replied with others looking skeptical Volt beaten by a kid? That's ridiculous!

"Told you the prick would fail you kirryu-San" Spoken Kyle looking at the scientist glare at him.

"I don't really care he was already failing me to begin with, right now we have much more important matters that must be handled. Origa has returned and is powerful than before and has a Army at her beck and call she will become a threat to our plans.. I myself will inform volt's conspirators within the ranks of Celestine's princess knights to take at least one of the princess knights by force and hand them to us" Kirryu Said pushing up His glasses hoping he could depend on them to do it

"So what are we to do now kirryu-kun?" Oboro asked staring at him

"This meeting is dismissed I thought I should inform all of you to continue your plans on conquering our enemies and make them our whores but also our top priority is to defeat Origa and her forces" He Said narrowing his eyes

 **"And what about the boy that bested Volt? Will he pose a threat to us?" Questioned King Dhorome the orc King**

"Simple kill him or at least hold him prisoner until we figure out what to do with him, he honestly poses no threat to me I don't see how Volt got careless being beaten by a brat" He Said with a scowl and disgust not even wanting to be reminded of Volt's humiliating defeat.

But in his mind the boy was properly trained and yet beaten Volt. That boy could be turned over to their side if only Kirryu could persuade the brat to overthrow Origa and join him but he will put that plan on hold until otherwise.

He and his legion of Sex Villians will succeed and no one will get in his way, they will conquer their enemies turning them into sluts and will rule all.

 _To be continued._

 **An: okay let me tell you what all I put in the story.**

 **I added Tamainin Asagi, Elf Hime Nina, Princess Catue, Buta no hime, Buta No gontoki,** **Youkoso! Sukebe Elf no Mori, will add taimainin Yukize along with other elf related doujins I could think of.**

 **Skyrim Thalmor Empire are added. Dragons included only 4 Dragons.**

 **Alduin, Smaug, Death Wing And Kukulan from smite.**

 **Will also add Serana from Skyrim too who doesn't love her?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Tell me your suggestions are you excited? I hope you are. Until next time**


	20. Chapter 20

**An: Well I have decided to put Noob Saibot in the story since I recently played Mortal Kombat 11. I might just add Erron Black,**

 **So enjoy today's chapter though it might be short**

Chapter 20: The Capture Of Maia

( Dark Fortress, Throne Room)

"You two are pregnant!?" Said a surprised Naruto looking at both of his dark elf wives as it was just him and them in the throne room alone. Both wives nodded with happy smiles on their faces as he himself even smiled looking towards Chloe then towards Origashaku-sama.

"Yes we are Naru-kun. We thought we'd tell you" Said Origashaku-sama with her smile never leaving her face as Chloe hugged her husband and started kissing him, as he returned the kiss to her.

"Love you Naruto-kun!" Chloe Said With Naruto caressing her face.

"I love both you and Origashaku-sama Chloe-Chan" Naruto Said with a big smile with Origashaku-sama smiling the three were interrupted when they heard a 'Caw!' Turning their heads they saw Itachi in his crow form come besides them as he shifted back into a human.

"What have you learned Itachi?" His Queen Asked Seeing him bow on one knee.

"It seems This Celestine is quite aware of your return and has many allies to help stop you." He Said Seeing Origashaku-sama has a blank face she wasn't too surprised that Celestine would try to get help to try and stop her? Like that was ever going to happen because Origashaku-sama is way out of their league and Celestine and her alliance can't expect that she would lose to them.

"I don't fear Celestine and her allies, they will all become our prisoners and prime candidates as dark elves and will be married to Naru-kun and maybe you Itachi since you've been very loyal to us and you could start a new generation of the Uchiha Clan." Origashaku-sama Said looking towards her Yokai General who nodded as he continued to tell her who are all Of Celestine's allies.

"Hmm so some elves are in her alliance and they can be useful to our growing population of dark elves in Uzu and our empire" Origashaku-sama Said causally

"When do we go south and start our invasion Origashaku-Chan?" Naruto now Spoken Seeing his 8 foot dark elf wife stroke her chin.

"We will only invade one kingdom at a time... so we will start with Alicia and Prim's country first then we focus on the other princess knights but we also have to save them from volt's conspirators Who happens to be spies in their ranks we expose them and kill them on sight." Origashaku-sama said stroking her long hair.

"You are dismissed Itachi, Thank you for informing us we will inform everyone else about what you learned" She Said now walking away

"Where you going Origashaku-Chan?" Naruto Asked.

"I'm going to my Fortress catacombs to find the black soul gem that contains a soul of a dark elf. I will be back" She Said now walking off leaving Chloe, Naruto and Itachi.

( With Maia)

Now on the border of Origa's Dark Fortress she grabbed her telescope and looked in Seeing the Fortress in view zoomed in she saw the gates had guards by it, looked like tall black clad figures with katana swords frowning it seems those are Origa's new troops they are only two standing by the gate on guard she wondered how could she get in without attracting attention she has to get in and avenge her former boss. With a look of determination she disguised herself with a black robe and hood and got on her horse to head to the Fortress of Origa.

(Dark Fortress)

Naruto has given everyone the heads up while Origashaku-sama went to the catacombs to find the black soul gem as Chloe was besides him on the throne after he told them he dismissed them until they are informed of their upcoming invasion.

Origashaku has returned and was holding a black glowing soul gem as it brightens a purple light.

"Now that we found the two ingredients, I will return to Uzu to have the pit ready leaving Naruto in charge of things.. I trust he will he lead the first invasion" Origashaku-sama Said With Naruto looking surprised.

Before the dark Elf Fusion could say anything the throne room doors opened revealing Reptile holding a apprehended Maia. Origashaku, Chloe, Itachi And Naruto turned towards Reptile Seeing him hold a woman.

"What is this Reptile?" Questioned Origashaku-sama

"A intruder your majesty I saw her got pass the Samurai Khan after she defeated them." He Said as he made her get on her knees looking up in shock at how tall Origa was, Maia couldn't believe her eyes.

"Thank you Reptile, leave us we will take care of her" Origashaku-sama Said glaring at the woman as he bowed and walked away.

"State your business intruder" Origashaku-sama Said Seeing Itachi step towards her side.

"Your majesty I've seen this woman she's with Celestine's princess knights." He stated making her eyes widened then a dark smirk appeared on her face, Maia looked horrified that the man knows of their plans.

"Well isn't this a surprise I'd never thought a lone princess knight would come here alone. Now state your reasoning to why your here." Demanded Origashaku towering over Maia Who had a look of defiance on her face.

"I've come to kill you to avenge Volt-sama!" Maia Spoke with Origashaku-sama now laughing

"Po Po Po Po! Kill? Oh you are so priceless! I am eternal, I cannot be killed by no one! And Volt was your former boss? You came all this way to kill me and avenge your boss" Origashaku Said glancing down at Maia Who scowled

"You killed him you bitch! You killed off the whole kuroinu black dog gang!" Maia spat making Origashaku have a cruel smile.

"Oh Volt is not dead, he is given a new fate worse then death or should I say 'She' " Origashaku Said darkly Making Maia frown in confusion

"What are you talking about!?" Demanded Maia

"Perhaps we should show her what I mean" Origashaku-sama Said with Chloe, Naruto and Itachi nodding.

( In the dungeons)

Maia could only look in complete horror and shock at what she was seeing. Her former boss is now a woman and is being raped by Orges and Orcs and her boss is lost in Pleasure.

"Fuck me!~ fuck my slutty Pussy~" Said Volt Who is plowed by Orcs and orges, for the past few days her mind was broken and her Will was completely shattered she's now a sex toy and breeder for Orcs and Orges.

Unable to look anymore Maia turned towards Origashaku, Chloe, Naruto and Itachi.

"What the hell have you done to him!?" She yelled in horror

"We've turned him into a bitch" Said Naruto staring at Maia Who glared at him

"Stop this! Stop!" She Said not wanting to look at her former boss who's been reduced as a whore.

"No, cause he's brought this on himself, he's going to remain as a bitch in heat until the day he dies. we're looked at his records and plains, he had disgusting plans for you and every woman in our country creating a sex Empire he even included you in his empire to have you raped against your will as a sex toy and Slave" Origashaku-sama Spoke coldly with Maia looking shocked but didn't want to believe it.

"N-No your wrong! Volt would never do that to me!" She denied it she didn't want to believe it

"You might as well believe it, he has raped lots of women and ruined their lives, he intended to do the same with you, along with your band of princess knights to extent even me and Chloe" Origashaku-sama countered

"You should be grateful that my husband Naruto saved pretty much every woman here from that bastard. Cause if it weren't for us returning this country would have been conquered by Volt much sooner Making every woman regardless of their age reduced as sex slaves to please men and monsters alike." Origashaku-Said with a little heat in her voice with Maia looking away conflicted that her own boss would stoop this low on women.

"What are we going to do with her My lady?" Asked Chloe glaring at Maia

"She's coming back to Uzu with me. I've already decided her fate since she's the first princess knight to fall prey to us" Origashaku-sama Said grabbing Maia and opened a portal that leads back to Uzu.

"Naruto you're in charge of things until I get back, good luck on your first invasion" Origashaku-sama Said summoning the bone of a dark elf and black soul gem.

"Move human!" Shouted Origashaku-sama With Maia doing what she said since she can't do nothing with her hands cuffed as she was shoved in the portal.

Before she went inside her portal she blew a kiss at Naruto.

Naruto now has a look of determination since he was in charge of things now until his wife returns.

"What are you're commands Naruto-kun" Said Itachi towards his former student.

"Today we rest, tomorrow we start our invasion on the first kingdom my wife suggested" He Said with Chloe at his side holding his hand.

As they left the dungeons leaving the now broken Volt alone with the many Orcs and Orges who are still raping her.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Tell me what you think so far? What will become of Maia? How will Celestine react?**

 **In the next Chapter should Naruto go after both Alicia and Prim? Or go separately at one of them?**

 **Will the legion of sex villains step in?**

 **Find out in chapter 21.**


	21. Chapter 21

**An: Well here goes nothing. Here's the new chapter**

Chapter 21: Maia Reborn as a dark elf

(Uzu)

Origashaku-sama returned to Uzu through the portal with Maia who is cuffed still as she led the rogue princess knight to the bottom of The Uzu Daimyo Castle Basement leading her to the 'Pit' And to begin the ritual.

Now that they are here Origashaku-sama pulled out a pipe from the wall using her monster strength and dragged it to the pit as the water came out now filling the pit, She cast a quick-fire spell to warm the filling water up. While Origashaku-sama was making preparations for the ritual Maia is being guarded by two Ninja Khans who are watching the 8-foot dark elf fusion prepare as she spoke out.

"You'll never get away with this! Celestine-sama will stop you!"

"Stop Me? What makes you think that she will defeat me? Me the mistress of darkness! And yokai entity! I'm way more powerful than she is I have an army, I have a loving husband who is my king. Itachi has told me everything of what you and you're petty alliance are up too, I left my husband in charge of things while I've taken you for this ritual." Origashaku-sama shotback as she started stirring the water in her pool sized caldron.

"What ritual!?" she questioned

"You're going to be a dark elf." The 8-foot fusion answered causing Maia to widen her eyes in horror

"No! No! I refuse! I'll never be a dirty dark elf like you!" She protested

"You have no choice in the matter you belong to my husband" Origashaku-sama said ignoring her protest.

"Like hell, I'll let your brat of a husband touch me! I prefer a real man! A man like Volt-sama!" Maia said with defiance as Origashaku-sama sent her a cold glare.

"Still defending your 'Volt-sama' my husband is twice the man he is. As far as I'm concerned the volt you knew is long gone he is reduced as a whore. This is his fate for all the plots and plans he was going to do in my world and every woman, so it was fitting to turn him into a woman and made him see how he likes getting raped." Origashaku-sama said coldly sneering at Maia Who was going to retort but the dark elf fusion cut her off saying

"You still want to believe that you're precious 'Volt-sama' wouldn't go too far as it too rape women against their will and ruin their lives? And about the plans, he had for us had me and Chloe not left our world? How about you see it for yourself!" Origashaku-sama hissed as she tapped the butt of her scepter on the ground summoning notes as they flew towards Maia's hands while she caught them widening her eyes reading every sentence she recognized his handwriting her stomach clenched feeling sick to her stomach about all the horrible and disgusting things he has done to many women having she looked at one note after another she saw plans involving Celestine and the Princess Knights then saw plans for Origa and Chloe, but what horrified her more was what he had planned for _her!_ He was going to rape her too he saw her as nothing but a slut to please him and his men once he finds her he will break her will and make her addicted to dick and to be raped by monsters too. To him, she was nothing but a fuck toy to give men and monsters pleasure and to cook and have babies.

Unable to read any more tears started to run down her cheeks Origashaku-sama was right... Everything she said about volt is true... The man she entrusted her life too would betray her like that and use her against her will.

"Accepted the Truth?" Spoke Origashaku-sama who noticed the woman sniffing and crying as she dropped the notes.

"Y-Yes..." she whimpered with tears still flowing as she stared at the ground not wanting to look up.

Origashaku-sama grinned she could use this to her advantage she could now 'convince' the woman to be her husband's wife

"Now that you learned the truth what will you do now?" She asked softly towards the woman

Maia said nothing she knew Origa wouldn't release her but after learning the truth about her bastard of a boss she in a way felt indebted to her and Naruto, it was Naruto who prevented her future fate against her boss and she can't return to Celestine neither for that matter.

"I will join you.." she said in a quiet whisper but Origashaku-sama heard her as the 8-foot dark elf fusion grinned

"Oh? You wish to join me? What about your loyalty to Celestine?" Asked Origashaku-sama watching the woman

"I no longer have any ties with Celestine I want to serve under you and your husband," Maia said now looking up to Origashaku-sama

"If you want to join me, you will have to be a dark elf and become my husband's concubine. You will become a permanent dark elf are you willing to accept that?"Origashaku-sama Questioned

"I... I... Accept" Maia Replied softly

"Will you willingly help me and my husband revive the dark elf race? Will you help us defeat your alliance and turn them into dark elves?" She Asked again

"I accept Origashaku-sama..." Maia Replied

"Good, now that the pit is ready I want you to strip naked and get inside, this will turn you into a dark elf," Origashaku-sama said now grabbing a knife and the bone.

Maia did as she asked as she strip naked as Origashaku-sama took off the cuffs and guided her inside the pit.

The red headed woman went under the warm water.

Origashaku-sama smiled as she began chanting.

"Bone of the Dark Elf, unwillingly given! You will renew this human!" She tossed the bone in the pit as it caught fire.

"Soul of the Dark Elf Unwillingly sacrificed!" She tossed the black soul gem that contained a soul of a dark elf inside the pit as the water started bubbling and changing purple.

Grabbing her knife she stretched out her right arm and pressed the knife against her wrist slitting it causing drops of blood to drop freely in the pit.

"Blood of a pure blood dark elf willingly given!" She Said letting more of her blood to drop freely in the water as it changed red.

Maia was deep in the pit as a bright purple light enveloped around her she threw her head back in pain feeling her body burn, her body starts to change.

The process took 15 minutes as Origashaku-sama used her scepter to levitate Maia out the pit. The dark elf 8-foot fusion smiled the ritual is complete as she stares st Maia's changed body.

Maia's red hair grew pass her shoulders, her skin was dark just like Origa's her body was curvaceous, having long pointed ears, a bustier bust and curvy hips.

The woman opened her eyes now noticing a change in her body.

Origashaku-sama conjured a mirror for the woman to see.

Maia couldn't believe it she's permanently a dark elf for the rest of her life and is a concubine for Naruto.

"Like what you see? I'm glad you do... Tell me how do you feel?" Origashaku-sama asked

"I feel... I feel... Great." Maia said now smiling at her new look

(Eostia Celestine's room)

The high elf goddess sensed something was wrong, but she couldn't help but place her finger on it.

Her door opened revealing it was Claudia

"Lady Celestine! Maia is gone!" Her bodyguard and commander said Causing the high elf goddess to widen her eyes in shock.

"Gone!? Gone where!?" questioned Celestine feeling dread.

( Dark Fortress)

Naruto is currently in bed with Chloe as the two both slept.

Tomorrow they start their invasion on one of the kingdoms. South of Eostia they will go after the two Princess Knights who are sisters.

His first invasion without his wife and Queen he was going to make her proud.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter I might as well ask some questions**

 **Story Artist: Her dark Elf people were killed off by volt, some manage to escape and scatter so I might have to create some Dark Elf Ocs.**

 **Beast Tamer: In the next chapter I'll reveal the creatures**

 **NaruFuForever: I'll explain their roles and don't worry I'll have them interact with Naruto soon**

 **And to those asking me to put Ghidorah in the story no.**

 **The question: Maybe in the next chapter I'll show a brief cameo of Kyuubi and might consider letting it be a woman and join Naruto's harem.**

 **As for how the legion of sex villains know of volt's defeat Kirryu had a demon imp loyal to him and not volt to spy on volt in secret since the mad scientist didn't fully trust Volt. he was hidden during volt's defeat and escaped before Naruto and company found out.**

 **And why they called legion of sex villains? I mean come on they are rapists and wants to degrade female heroines or protagonists. And I couldn't think of a better name or alliance to call them so I called them legion of sex villains.**

 **Noob will appear in the next chapter alright**

 **So until next time see you guys later**


	22. Chapter22

**An: Here is the new chapter, I'm sure some of you are looking forward to Maia's new fate I have nothing else to say so enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 22: The Road to South of Eostia.

(Uzu at the moment)

Now wearing what she had on, Maia stares at her body in the mirror how much it changed she's no longer a human, she's a permanent dark elf for the rest of her life.

Origashaku-sama was watching from the door watching Maia's new form and body of a dark elf. Smiling that the ritual has become a success, now all she has to do is send Maia back to Eostia to assist Naruto and Chloe for their invasion while she stays here for awhile she will return to Eostia when Naruto conquers two of the princess knights he's tasked to capture.

Though she thought about the alliance of Celestine's and the alliance Volt was in.

Rubbing her chin in thought she felt like the alliance volt was indeed needed to be knocked down by a few pegs but that can wait until she conquers Alicia, Prim and Kaguya.

Once she has them in her grasp she and her husband will target Volt's allies and she knows the first villain that will fall at their hands. She will target either King Drhome the Orc king or Kyle the bastard prince. She will get either of them and claim their women turning them into dark elves.

It will be all to easy.

Then she will go after the rest of Celestine's allies after she's through with Volt's two allies.

Then she thought about the leader of volt's alliance the Scientist named Kirryuu though he doesn't deserve death from a Empress hand, she's letting Naruto kill the son of a bitch.

Leaving Maia's guest room Origashaku-sama was heading to the Uzu gravesite she's reviving one cousin of her husband she's reviving Bi-Han Uzumaki the shadow man. He could prove worth to be the leader of Shadowkhans. Once she's done reviving him and creating him she can grant him command of the shadowkhans. Hachishaku-sama recommended this, once that's done she can send him and the new improved Maia back to her world to assist Naruto.

( Back In Eostia elsewhere)

" _I am sure the three of you can handle these simple tasks, complete your objectives and I will reward all three of you handsomely and give you your desires" Said Kirryu on a hologram device that a Demon Imp is holding._

"And what makes you think we can accomplish this? Without Volt and his Black Dog mercenaries how are we supposed to get the princess knights?! And my dear Claudia!?" Demanded Grave Levantine who is upset about the fall of Volt and his mercenaries he's made a deal with Volt on letting him enslave his daughter in law Claudia and kill his own son.

Among him was the minister of the church, and a bandaged man named Shamuhaza

These three striked deals with Volt and became apart of Kuroinu for their own motives and objectives such as raping the princess knights and boy they were not happy when Kirryuu told them about Volt's supposed Death and the fall of Kuroinu.

Grave Levantine wants to rape Claudia since his son Klaus never had sex with her yet, his family generation must live on so he decided to take matters into his own hands and joined Kuroinu to get Claudia.

The Minister, is a old man dressed in dark green robes wearing a brown hat. His name is Bertrand, he is the minister of the holy church and kingdom of The sister princess knights Alicia and Prim. He strikes a deal with Volt to enslave Alicia and rape her plus give Volt all of the Nuns to his men.

And last but not least Shamuhaza, a bandaged mage who was once friends with Kaguya the holy priestess the reason he joined Kuroinu was to use Kaguya as a test subject for his giant insects for her to give birth to a insect that could rival god itself yet he has no sexual desires he desires power.

 _"Leave that to me, I will give each of you a good handful of Monsters and orcs as your personal army to fulfill your tasks, once your are done with your sexual desires with your targets, you are to hand them over to me, is that a fair deal?" Kirryu said pushing his glasses up._

"We accept, once we did our part in raping them you will give me Claudia's child once I impregnate her" Grave Said

"You can keep Prim, I want Alicia" Said Bertrand

"We could become Partners Kirryuu-San, once Kaguya is impregnated by my insect of choice I can give you a whole colony of insects for you to experiment on and mutate" Said Shamuhaza

 _"Very Well, consider the deal done, do not fail me as Volt has done." Kirryuu Said with the hologram device now turned off leaving the three surviving members of Kuroinu to do what was told of Kirryu their new boss since Volt is dead._

( With Kirryu)

 **"Master are you sure those Three will accomplish what Volt could not?" Asked his Loyal Demon Imp Gor, Who was a spy for kirryu to watch Volt.**

"They better, after they hand over the four princess knights I will reward them with _Death,_ they are just pawns nothing more. We can't allow for Origa to make a move their is no telling when she'll make her move." Said Kirryu

 **"What is your bidding my master?" Gor Asked**

"Nothing for now, leave me until I call you for another mission." The mad scientist said as his loyal demon imp left.

( Dark Fortress)

It was now the day that the Dark Elf Uzu Empire start their next invasion and that was by heading south and go after the two princess knight sisters.

Naruto is already armed and geared up in his Fox Uzumaki Shredder Predator armor becoming Uzumaki Shredder as he got on his trusty partner Ripper the indoraptor, Chloe herself got on with Naruto as they both turned to see Itachi turn into his crow form since he will lead the way.

Behind them was Zen-Aku now riding on his giant Wolf Ralph.

Zabuza And Haku are riding on horses along Shizune, Scorpion, Sub-Zero And Scarecrow.

Nico Robin And Yugito are on horses. Fu well she could fly.

Eviserator will be summoned by Naruto when needed.

Reptile stays at the Fortress to keep watch of things.

 **"Alright Itachi will lead us the way! Today we conquer both princess knights and save them from Volt's conspirators in their ranks! Let us go!" He Said behind his Fox Predator mask as he and his party all headed south.**

 **"Go Forth Ripper!" He called out as the Black raptor of death roared and ran forward following Itachi in his crow form as did everyone else.**

 _To be continued_

 **An: I know, I was a bit lazy in this chapter I'll do better in the next one so enjoy for now, in the next one he will save Alicia and Prim and as promised Beast Master I'll reveal the creatures they have. Until next time**

 **My apologies for being lazy on this chapter**


	23. Chapter23

**An: Is back with This story! Let's see what I can do here.**

Chapter 23: Capture of Alicia and Prim.

(Eostia down south Alicia's Castle)

Naruto and his army have passed the border of Eostia now heading south with Itachi leading the way to the shared kingdoms of the two princess knight sisters Alicia and Prim.

Riding on his indoraptor Ripper, with Chloe riding with him, the rest of his invasion force halted as they saw the kingdom's defense. Getting off of Ripper with Chloe following, Itachi reverted back into his human form and landed beside Naruto.

"What is the plan Naruto-sama?" Asked Itachi looking at his student and King.

 **"We must assume that the gates around the kingdom and cathedral church are well guarded by the princess Knight sisters Alicia and Prim, Here is the plan: I cloak myself and enter in the kingdom undetected, Itachi you head over to the church, We must be on a lookout for one of Volt's spies in the church or he could be in the castle with one of the sisters, the spy is the minister of the church, find him and bring him to me alive. If he comes to me I'll get him myself, As for the rest of you I'll give you the signal to barge in and take them by surprise, " Said Uzumaki Shredder with Chloe and the others nodding as he himself turned on his cloaking device and went invisible as Itachi turned back into a Crow, Chloe and the rest of the invasion force decided to wait for the signal.**

(Within the castle walls of Alicia)

Naruto cloaked as he climbed over the wall and jumped on some rooftops undetected as he was near the courtyard of the castle. Sneaking past some guards who are no doubt lazy and did not see him.

( With Itachi)

Now in his crow form, he flew in an open window of the church landing on the sealing As his Sharingan eyes narrowed seeing a man in dark green clothes and brow hat he must be the Minister, and behind the minister was a medium portion of Imps who are staring at the nuns and female knights of Alicia with lust.

"Bertrand what is the meaning of this!?" said the head Nun who is wearing nun attire and has brunette hair staring in horror at the man and those imps.

"Well my dear Rosalind. I am giving you and your sisters to these imps to make you all into true women." Bertrand says with a leer while a female knight pointed her sword at him and the imps.

"You sick bastard! Lady Alicia and Lady Prim will hear of this!" She spat, the female knight named Victoria who is blonde with light blue eyes.

"Don't worry I will be sure they won't know of your fate." Bertrand says as he moved aside leaving letting the imps and orcs now coming in here to have their way with the Nuns of the church with a small group of female knights.

The nuns and Female knights flinched seeing the monsters step forward as the imps we're going to fly towards the nuns and decided to take them but they were hit by a flaming fireball they burned them to ashes. Looking up at the source they saw Uchiha Itachi with his sword drawn and jumped down slaying and burning the Orcs and Imps.

The Nuns and female knights watched in awe that their Savior saved them from a fate worse than death.

Armored knights came in who are loyal to the minister saw this and questioned Itachi.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing!?" Asked the captain of the guard.

"To save these nuns and knights from being violated by the demons." Itachi replied coldly glaring at the head knight.

"Just who do you think you are doing that! Get him!" He drawn his axe as he and his men charged at Itachi.

Itachi swung his sword unleashing a black crescent wave of fire at the knights who instantly burned to ashes.

"Who are you mister?" Asked Rosalind looking at Itachi in hope

"Uchiha Itachi, Yokai general of the dark elf Uzu empire. You are to come with me." As he created a shadow clone and sent it to go find Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Having now snuck in the Castle still in cloak mode, inside the main house main hall he noticed a Group of Trolls and Orcs are in the castle as he figured the minister must have picked them himself, he continued to follow the trail to the Minister.

He finally caught up with the minister and saw the man with a key as he saw the man have a dirty leer on his face.

Naruto snuck up and followed him into a room.

This room looked like a bedroom and from the looks of it the minister locked the door as the old minister crept over to the bed with a perverted smile.

"Now that I have Prim-hime I could give her to Kirryuu-sama then keep Alicia for myself once my orcs capture her." the old man chuckled as he reached to touch the sleeping Prim's breasts.

Before he could even touch the girl he yelped in pain feeling blades pierce him right through his shoulder as he woke up Prim who looked alarmed.

"Bertrand-sama!?" screamed the younger princess knight who saw the man bleeding as he was forcefully turned around as Naruto uncloaked himself revealing himself

Bertrand looked horrified at the masked figure that stabbed him with its wrist blades.

"Wh-Who are you!?" The old minister demanded in worry and fear

 **"I am your death, " said Uzumaki Shredder pulling his blade out the man's shoulder while prim looked afraid**

 **"Remain calm, I have not come to harm you, Princess Prim, I have come to save you and your sister." Shredder said confusing her**

"Please I beg of you don't kill me!" Pleaded Bertrand as Uzumaki backhanded him.

 **"I won't kill you until you confess to the two princess knights of your crime and plot." Shredder said as he made the man get up as he told Prim to get up as well and come with him.**

Itachi flew in and appeared by Naruto turning into his human form shocking Prim and Bertrand.

 **"Report Itachi." Spoken Uzumaki Shredder**

"I am just a clone Naruto-sama, my original is standing by at the church he saved a few nuns and female knights, what are your commands?" He asked

 **"Begin the signal, turns out this man has a army of imps , orcs and trolls here. After that we own this country." Uzumaki Shredder said as they heard someone coming and it was Alicia.**

"Prim-oneesan! Bertrand-sama!" Called out Alicia as she attempted to draw her sword and attack Naruto but Itachi caught the woman and disarmed her sword and gave the woman a swift chop to the neck knocking her out.

 **"Do not worry, she is alive, " Uzumaki shredder assured. As he Itachi escorted Prim, Bertrand and Alicia out as Naruto did the signal.**

Within one full hour Alicia and prim's kingdom and country were conquered by Naruto's forces. As they destroyed the remaining imps and Orcs and even those loyal to Bertrand died.

(Execution stand)

Bertrand is on the execution stand with Itachi behind the short fat man with his sword in hand awaiting Naruto's command to behead him.

Naruto along with Chloe and the two princess knights who are in binds are watching as those who are witnessing the execution of the man.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you doing this so Bertrand-sama?" Demanded Alicia wanting to know why was Naruto going to publicly execute her Minister Who was like a grandfather to her.

" **This 'saint' of a minister as you call is a traitor to you, Princess Alicia and Princess Prim. He is Volt's spy and he had conspired with Volt in turning you and your sister into a submissive sex slave" Uzumaki Shredder explained as both sisters looked shocked as they turn towards the man who has raised them and looked after them and trusted this man with their life.**

"Is this True Bertrand?" Asked Alicia not wanting to believe the man who is like a surrogate grandfather to her was going to turn both her and her younger sister into sex slaves.

The old man didn't meet her eyes which told her it was True.

"Aahh!" Bertrand screamed when Uzumaki Shredder hit his stab wound

" **Answer her." Shredder said growling behind his mask.**

"It's true Alicia-sama! He is a traitor! He passed us on to imps and orcs who were going to defile us if it wasn't for Uchiha-san who saved us for who we are greatly indebted too!" Shouted Rosalind the head Nun, with Victoria the female knight nodding.

Alicia and Prim couldn't believe this as they stared at the old man in disgust and shock.

To see their traitorous Minister was a shock to both of them but to actually see what he planned to do with them made their shock become replaced with betrayal and rage.

"Alicia I-I.." He started but she cut him off saying

"You bastard! How could you do this to us!? You were with Volt and you planned on raping us! And we're going to pass off nuns to monsters!" She yelled wanting to grab her sword and stab him.

The man was horrified and hope they would give him mercy as he stared at Shredder.

"Do you have any idea on what you are doing!? You must be the one who slain volt! You should be on our side! Even Kirryuu's side!" Yelled Bertrand with little defiance at Shredder who chuckled darkly.

 **"As if I will join your side, don't worry because once I hunt down any other Kuroinu member that is within the ranks of the other princess knights I will slay all of Kirryu's cronies and himself." Shredder declared shocking the minister.**

"Please Alicia-chan please don't have him kill me! I know what I did was wrong but-" He pleaded only for Uzumaki Shredder to punch him in the face.

 **"She doesn't have a say in this I DO, I decide your fate, I am your judge and executioner. Unless of course she wants to plead me to spare you?" Shredder said now turning towards the two princess knights with Bertrand following his look sending the two a pleading hopeful expression.**

Their response was they looked away in disgust shocking him.

 **"I didn't think so." Uzumaki Shredder said as he gave Itachi a nod.**

Itachi raised his sword and quickly beheaded Bertrand.

"What is to become of us...?" Asked Prim worried about what is going to happen to her and her sister.

 **"You two are going back to our dark fortress, we have claimed your kingdom as our territory now, Tomorrow you leave. Zabuza take them away" Uzumaki shredder said as the demon swordsman nodded and escorted the two away.**

"Naruto-sama what am I to do about the Nuns and the female knights?" Itachi asked seeing Shredder look at him then at the group who are looking at their savior in a new light.

 **"They are yours now, you saved them, they are your responsibility now." Shredder said with amusement as he was smiling behind his mask.**

Itachi raised a brow and turned towards Rosalind and Victoria who looked at him with blushes on their faces along with a few other Knights and Nuns they were indebted to Itachi.

He himself had a faint blush, meaning he has a few wives to actually start a new Uchiha clan loyal to the dark elf Uzu empire.

(Far away distance)

 **Gor was watching from afar as he saw the whole thing it seems one of the humans failed...**

 **His master was not going to be pleased. He quickly left to go report to Kirryuu.**

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well that's a rap! Glad I finally had the urge to update this story.**

 **How did you like it?**

 **In the next chapter Naruko and his empire goes to save Claudia next.**

 **You think I should pair Itachi with Alicia? Maybe I should and let Naruto have Prim. Since Itachi already has Nuns and female knights as his wives to rebuild the Uchiha clan.**

 **The Head Nun is a oc her name is Rosalind, the female knight is Victoria, both of them are Oc's**

 **Well until next time. Glad I finally updated this story now got to get back on schedule.**


	24. Chapter24

Chapter 24: Origashaku-sama's assault on Priests.

(Meanwhile in the elemental nations)

At a Holy Priest Academy.

Origashaku-sama is leading her army of Shadowkhans to purge all Priests, Monks, Priestiessess's.

Balling up her right fist a white bubble formed around it and with a punch in the air, the air cracked causing a devastating earthquake to damage the Academy building, statues and everything else that's falling apart.

A Monk attempts to attack her with his stave only for him to obliterated by her Mace.

"Avada Kedrava!" She casted her killing curse at a priestiess killing her on the spot.

For the past 5 days she went on a purge upon all Priests, Monks and priestess's. Going from academy to academy destroying them all. Making sure not a single soul lives.

The Holy monks and all stood no chance against the 8-foot dark elf fusion.

A spiritual arrow nearly hit Origashaku-sama as she saw who tried to hit her with it.

"Stop right there you Yokai! This is far as you go!" said a black haired priestess named Kagome. Behind her we're more priestesses with spiritual bows and arrows.

Origashaku-sama glared at the girl and her little band.

"And what makes you think you and you're feeble priestesses can stop me?" Origashaku-sama asked with slight amusement in her voice.

"We've been prepared for this! We heard rumors that a Yokai has been attacking many of our neighboring academies! Killing our brothers and sisters!" Yelled Kagome just ready to fire her arrow.

Origashaku-sama laughed.

"Po po po po!. Yes, that was me, I've walked all over the elemental nations to purge out all monks, priests, and priestesses! Destroying their academies, temples, shrines. Seeing that all of you could pose a threat to me in the future which is why i'm taking you all down left and right." Origashaku-sama said looking at Kagome who glared.

"Die you Monster!" Kagome hissed shooting her spiritual arrow at Origashaku-sama who caught it, surprising her as she snapped the arrow in her hand.

"Now it's my turn." Origashaku-sama said as she suddenly was covered in darkness.

"Black Hole!" Shouted Origashaku-sama as she directed her hand at the ground now covering the whole area in darkness.

"Huh!? What's going on!?" Said a monk who was being sucked into darkness.

"We can't move! Something is dragging us beneath the darkness!" Shouted a Priestess.

Kagome looked around in horror seeing the ground of darkness sucking in everything.

"What power is this?" Kagome wondered hoping to shoot her arrow at the darkness.

"It's no use, nothing can stop or defeat my darkness." Said Origashaku-sama with a smug look.

"What are you talking about!?" Questioned Kagome

"My darkness is gravity, no power can stop it, not even light!" Origashaku-sama explained as the darkness sucked up Kagome and every other priest, monk and priestess.

"liberation!!" Screamed Origashaku-sama as her cloud of darkness released everything out of itself. Including raining dead bodies of all the monks and everyone.

Kagome fell out of it last barely alive.

"Unreal... her power is unreal!" Kagome said with fear.

"Still alive? How about I finish you." As her left fist balled up creating a white bubble.

 _"Kikyo-sama i'm sorry that we couldn't stop this demon."_ Were Kagome's last thoughts as a Earthquake punch turned her to paste.

Now looking around at all the destruction a black shadowy figure appeared besides her.

"I take it you killed the students that tried to escape did you Bi-Han Uzumaki?" Origashaku-sama said.

 **"Yes, I've slaughtered them as you asked there are no survivors..." Noob Saibot said in his hollow like voice.**

"Good Work, let's move to the next Temple and kill the rest." Origashaku-sama said as her, Noob and her army of Shadowkhans march.

In one day the news of the great Priest and Priestess purge spread like wildfire. Multiple Temples, Shrines and Academies had been attacked by a 8 foot tall woman. Many were destroyed, which caused all Daimyo Priest Academies and temples on high alert.

Over 9 Shrines have been demolished, 15 Academies Hit, 18 temples destroyed.

All dead, slaughtered, massacred.

Children who were students killed, even young ones. The higher experienced monks, priests and priestesses were snuffed out too.

Not a single survivor has lived or even tell more description on the Yokai menace who attacks them.

Up north in Iwa abandoned Temple.

"We have to act now! This Yokai menace is killing us all off left and right! I recently lost my step sister Kagome!" Shouted Kikyo the High Priestess

"We must seek out the East monk... and then tell all surviving Monks and Priestess to come to our new location." Said Miroku the monk holding his stave.

"Just what exactly is attacking all of our friends and family out there..." Kikyo said with a soft voice

"That we don't know... But we know for sure it's a Yokai." Miroku said gripping his stave.

All they could do now was Pray to kami to help them.

( In Eostia)

At Celestine's Palace.

"What?!" Shouted the High Elf shocked at what Claudia had told her. She was told that her friends and comrades Prim and Alicia had been captured by Origa's forces.

"Their kingdoms are secured by Origa's dark forces we can't send a rescue team." Claudia said looking at the troubled look Celestine had.

"Get me Asagi, Sakura and her anti-demon Kunoichi's!" said Celestine seeing Claudia nod and walked away.

Dumbfounded she couldn't believe it, how could this have happened!?

( Kiryu's lab)

The scientist was not happy, not happy at all when his loyal Imp Demon Gor, told him of Bertrand's downfall.

The scientist growled it seems he will have to create a Bioweapon to fight and combat this boy.

It seems like he will have to count on the other two contacts of him to give him both Claudia and Kaguya.

He goes down to his lab and workshop to create a powerful bioweapon to fight boy or maybe capture the boy.

( Origa's dark Fortress)

Naruto is having dinner with Chloe who is sitting besides him.

They recently returned from their invasion of conquering Princesses Alicia and Prim. Having them currently held in prison the dungeon in a separate cell.

In another day or two he will plan his next invasion and that is by going after either Celestine's Bodyguard Claudia, or maybe Kaguya the priestess and Luu Luu the Halfling whichever comes first he will conquer them and their kingdom.

He caught a glance at his Sensei Itachi now surrounded by his own "Harem" to start a new generation of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto smirked in amusement, Even Chloe giggled at seeing the Stoic man around such beautiful humans.

Ripper the indoraptor would be sitting by the throne like a dog.

Nico Robin along with Fu and Yugito are sitting at a table by themselves all eyes were directed at one person, which is: Lord Naruto.

The three can't help but fall for him.

From another table Haku had eyes for Naruto too, watching him eat and sit with Chloe-sama. Feeling a bit Jealous that she should be sitting by Lord Naruto.

Zabuza who noticed Haku looking at Naruto gave a sigh. It seems his daughter loves this kid.

Nico robin looked at both Female Jinchuriki and noticed the Haku girl also looking at Naruto.

She still blushed when she spied on him having sex with both Origashaku-sama and Chloe-sama. She wondered what it would be like if _he_ did that with her.

Yugito caught this seeing the raven-haired woman face blushing.

 _"The hell is she blushing for?"_ Thought Yugito annoyed.

 **"Well Kitten, from the look on her face something tells me she saw him in _action_ with those two dark elves~" Matabi Answered in her mindscape Making Yugito now blush and look envious.**

 _"No way! No way that Robin-san saw him be in action with those two dark elves!?"_ Hissed Yugito she couldn't help but feel jealous.

 **"Oh? Feeling jealous, are we? I believe she saw it and kept it for herself not telling any of us any details." Matabi added in.**

 _"Am not jealous! Just oh just leave me alone Nibi!"_ Huffed Yugito in denial

 **"Oh don't worry Kitten, we will get our chance~ and once we do we will have a litter of kittens!" Chimed in Matabi making Yugito blush at the thought of her and Naruto going at it and having kittens.**

Now getting up he and Chloe head to bed after having a good feast.

The girls who were there all watched the retreating forms of the two.

 _"Soon we will have our chance at Naruto-Sama/Kun"_ Thought Robin, Yugito, Fu and Haku.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Just thought I should update this, since it's been awhile, now I have to bring this masterpiece up.**

 **Until next time, hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
